Dumbledore's Army: A Slayer is born
by Mirella
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts is beginning. Hermione has been called up as the next slayer, but she cannot work alone. It is time for the students to unite once again under the banner of 'Dumbledore's Army' and fight the evil growing ever nearer.
1. Gathering Shadows

**Authors Note:** This story is a cross over with Buffy, however none of the characters are present, and it is set in the Wizarding world. I have taken idea's from the show, but not the story lines. I would like to say thanks for giving this story a chance! I hope you like it. This is a remake of the first fanfic I ever wrote, and along with Let me Belong is one of my favourites. I have tried really hard to convey the feelings of alot of the characters you don't always read much about in this fic, so tell me what you think about that please?! Any feedback welcome.

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Chapter 1**

**Gathering Shadows**

_He feeds on fear_

_He feeds on pain_

_He rules again_

_With growing hate he will gain_

_Their faith again_

Deceiver of Fools- Within Temptation

- - - Unknown Forest - - -

_Harry's eyes flickered over the shadowy faces. One man stood before the rest, his dark eyes starring straight into Harry's. He was not afraid of Harry as the rest were. They cowered in the darkness of the sheltering tree's. A single shaft of moonlight penetrated the foliage above. Harry could feel their fear. They knew what awaited them if they did not do his bidding. _

_The man, representing all present spoke with a calm deadly voice. " We will do as you say, my lord. I only hope that we can achieve what you ask in time". _

_Harry could feel a cold satisfied smirk run across his lips. " You will", he drawled. "If you know what's good for you."_

_The man tilted his head in a curt bow and turned to walk away. Harry watched him. He was confident. Perhaps too confident. Harry could feel his own eyes burning a hole in the man's back. One foot out of line and he was gone. _

_As the figures about him slowly departed, Harry looked to the one remaining figure. _

"_You know the job I wish you to do?" Harry asked of the cloaked man. _

"_I do" a raspy voice returned. _

_With a nod of his head, Harry dismissed the man. This was it. His master plan in play. He would return, as never before. _

Harry woke with a start, cold sweat clinging to his clothes. This dream had plagued him every night since he had broken up from Hogwarts after his fifth year. Night after night he became Voldemort. He saw what he saw, did as he did, and he hated it! Running a hand through his limp, damp hair he looked about. He had been asleep since early that evening. Glancing at his beside clock he groaned. Only ten past twelve! He had hours yet before day would come, and then he'd be free of his terrible nightmares. Sighing, he laid back on his bed. Something was happening, something big. Things were changing. And this time, he knew it was inevitable.

- - - The Burrow - - -

"Ron! Ron!" Mrs Weasley shouted shrilly banging on the door to Ron's bedroom. It was morning, early morning. Ron's eyes opened slowly, but closed again the instant the light caught them. "Ronald Weasley if you aren't dressed and at the breakfast table in ten minutes, I'll send that bucket of water up again."

Groaning Ron rolled onto his side, quite happy to remain in bed all day. If his mum had had her way, he'd have been chasing gnomes about his garden for an hour already. Throwing the covers off himself he plodded, with one odd sock hanging off his foot, to the bathroom. As he had expected it was taken. Still half asleep he leant against the wall, ready to fall asleep again.

"Hurry up will you?" He shouted through the door. It was just another typical day at the Burrow he supposed. It wasn't long however before he was ready and sat around the table with his family.

"Ronald, when are you going to invite Hermione and Harry to Diagon Alley? You haven't been yet." Mrs Weasley questioned. "You always leave things too late", she declared dismally.

Ron just rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. "You've only a few days left you know. It's a good job me and Ginny picked up your new school books!" She continued. Ron could tell she was trying to hint at something. It was discreet, but it was there. Harry hadn't been all summer to visit. In truth, Mrs Weasley was missing him. Ron had asked, and Harry had accepted, but he had not been allowed by Dumbledore. Ron had often wondered over the past few weeks if Dumbledore was all together there.

He had visited the Burrow not so long since and while there declared his love of 'fizzy cola bottles', whatever they were, to the whole room, quite delightedly. He had looked at Ron pointedly as he said it. This only served to add to Ron's growing fear that something with Dumbledore was not right.

"I reckon he's just got a sweet tooth", Fred had suggested later that day.

Well, whatever Dumbledore had, Ron thought, it could not be worse than poor Harry. From his letters Ron could work out only that he was suffering with awful nightmares, and even worse day dreams, which Harry seemed to take as real somehow.

As he bit into a fried egg sandwich Ron thought happily, '_At least Hermione's not gone mental over the summer. She must be missing us so much... Better write to her later or she'll complain.' _A sly smile had worked it's way onto his face._ 'Women!' _He mused.

- - - High Mallow Graveyard - - -

Hermione wandered aimlessly through the graveyard. If Nigel had been right, the vampire should be surfacing any time soon. It was a lovely warm late summer's night. A gentle breeze blew through the tree's which bordered the cemetery. The sound of the leaves rustling against each other was music to Hermione's ears. She was scared. All alone in this quite spookily picturesque graveyard, with only a stake and her wand as protection. She hated the silence. Any sound was welcomed. It helped to mask her fear.

She glanced quickly at her watch. She had no idea where Nigel was! He was supposed to have met her here an hour ago. Being new to this whole thing wasn't fun. And being alone was even worse. At least when Nigel, her watcher, was there, she felt more at ease. It was that guilty sort of ease though. It comforted her to know that she wouldn't die alone. She resented feeling that way, but she was truly terrified. She had been in training for weeks, and she could feel her own power growing inside her, but she had only ever killed three vampires by herself. It was harder than she had ever imagined it could be. At first she had laughed in Nigel's face, then she had been in serious doubt, then she had become too curious for her own good, and then, well...here she was!

Sighing, she sat down on one of the benches. Hermione scanned the graveyard still hoping to see Nigel's head pop out from behind some tree's. He had done that quite often. Hide behind things as she went about her duty, and her daily life. He had scared her mother half to death when he followed the family down the road, dressed as a huge chicken in advertisement for the butcher. It made her smile at least.

Inhaling deeply Hermione began to drum her fingers against the wood. Waiting was the worst part. But then when it came to surfacing time she always decided that that was the worst part instead. Impatiently, she began to drum her fingers harder on the wood.

It was not long before her wait was over. The sound of breaking wood could be heard loud and clear cutting through the night. Hermione rose slowly, and made her way to stand behind a tree, peering out and watching intently.

The vampire, a young man, staggered out of his grave. It was clear from his tumbling and dazed expression that he was utterly bewildered. It was not long however before he balanced himself and surveyed his surroundings. It seemed to dawn on him who he was, or rather _what _he was. With a smug grin he began to prowl around, posing and fighting the air. After a while of parading around, he stopped. It was as if he could smell something. He had definitely picked up on something's scent as he slowly moved about, his nose leading the way.

Hermione knew immediately that the scent was hers. Quickly, she glanced upwards. She could hide in the tree maybe? Leaning her head against the bark in an attempt to think, she left herself completely open to attack. As she lifted her head back, out of the corner of her eye she saw the young vampire stood beside her. The look in his eyes was wild and excited. Hermione stumbled back a few steps.

Instinctively she reached for her wand, but as she delved her hand into her pocket she felt reluctantly that she had to take the stake. At this moment in time, she was a slayer, not a witch.

"Here goes nothing", she muttered to herself.

The vampire kept drawing closer and closer to her. Hermione was waiting for him to make the first move. She was not strong enough yet to launch the first attack. That was a mistake Nigel had warned her against. The vampire said nothing, just smirked. Without warning he attempted to kick her in the chest. Hermione without thinking caught his foot in her hands. The vampire looked taken aback, but seemed ready for the fight.

He lashed out with his other leg and spun, kicking her in the side. She let go out his foot. As she did he kickied her again in the stomach. She flew over backwards over a bench and landed with a 'thud' on the soft grass. Rolling over in agony, Hermione tried her hardest to get to her feet before he caught up with her. She wasn't quick enough though. With his foot against her back, he trampled her to the ground again.

"Going somewhere?" He jeered. The stake was still in Hermione's hand. With one last effort she reached her free hand behind her back and grabbed his trouser bottom. Yanking it as hard as she could, she tripped him. He fell on the floor beside her. Taking this opportunity, Hermione rolled onto her back and clambered to her feet. As she did, so did the vampire. Ducking to the ground, Hermione stuck out her leg and spun. Once again he fell to the floor. Shakily, Hermione jabbed the stake through his chest and into his heart.

He squirmed on the floor up until the moment he exploded into dust. Coughing and spluttering, Hermione got up. Wiping herself down, she could sense another presence. This one she recognised. It was Nigel.

"_Where have you been?" _She shrieked accusingly rounding on Nigel.

Nigel stood with his mouth slightly open, taking in the scene. He was quite a handsome young man. He was no older than thirty two. He was by no means tall, and yet he wasn't small. He was a comfortable height. Hermione adored his boyish appearance. His hair was blonde and parted in the middle, falling around his head quite freely, but cut off before his ears. It was thick though, and smooth. He occasionally wore glasses for reading, but otherwise managed quite fine without them. He was toned, and very fit. Often he would ditch his books and take Hermione on a morning long run, then send her straight to the training room which was equipped with machinery Hermione had only seen on QVC while her mum had been in a fitness phase.

"Sorry", Nigel apologised. He looked somewhat flustered. "Went to the wrong grave..." he admitted shamefully.

Rolling her eyes Hermione nudged him. "Don't do it again. I get so bloody scared it's horrid!"

Nodding, Nigel inclined his head, and then lead them both out of the cemetery. "Well, you did a good job taking him all on your own", Nigel commented impressed.

Hermione could only shrug. "I had no choice", she mumbled. "He just flew at me". Nigel examined her face as they walked through the gates. He understood her uneasiness. He felt it too. He hadn't yet let on he was just out of training himself. He hadn't been entirely sure why they had given him the slayer. Usually they gave the new slayer to someone more experienced, but not this time. He had suspected it was because he was a wizard. Therefore the connection between slayer and watcher would be more developed. Whatever the reason was though, he had initially questioned it.

Nigel walked Hermione home, her house was on the way to his. "Don't forget", he said as he left her at the front gates of her house, "To call in tomorrow to finalise all our arrangements concerning Hogwarts. We need to clarify them before we head back there. It's not long now."

Hermione nodded feebly. In an attempt to comfort her Nigel patted her arm awkwardly. It at least made Hermione giggle. "We'll have to work on your cheering me up skills", she joked.

Nigel looked to his arm, "Perhaps your right" he agreed. As he was about to turn to carry on down the road he whispered, "Goodnight".

"Night Nigel" Hermione replied fondly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading this far. Please review as it encourages me to write more, and also to get a general idea of where to take the story.

Thanks

Miri


	2. Bring on the Fun

**Authors Note:- **Hey, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Right now it's not where I want it to be in terms of other character involvement, but it is getting there. When they get to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 2**

**Bring on the fun**

- - - High Mallow - - -

Hermione stood outside Nigel's front door waiting for him to answer. If she had knocked any louder she would have woken the whole village up. Just before she turned away he opened his front door. He was groggy, having not had much sleep due to the previous night. He stood in his doorway with a baggy T-shirt on and some boxers. He looked at his slayer, at first bemused, but then he remember just exactly where he was. He looked down embarrassed before shutting the door half way and poking his head around it.

"H...Hermione", he jittered.

Hermione just smiled. She was used to Nigel's forgetfulness and clumsiness. He had so much intelligence, but not so much common sense.

"Sorry if I woke you up", she began, "but you did tell me to come round nice and early an-"

Nigel's hair fell across his face. He blew it away childishly. "No, no problem." He pulled the door further open and moved to let her in. "Come in, come in."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat at the table looking at an open book. She had expected it to be a book about dark forces but it was not. It was in fact '_Delia Smith's: How to cook'. _Hermione furrowed her brow, but began to smile. It was opened at a recipe for homemade Spicy tomato and lentil soup. Nigel was scuttling about upstairs somewhere, no doubt trying to get ready.

It was a good half hour before he returned, walking into the kitchen, clean and clothed. He sat beside Hermione at the table. His kitchen was immaculate. But so was everything with Nigel. As always when he saw Hermione, he eyed her up for cuts and bruises, that way he could tell what she had been up to, or if she needed any healing.

"Right then", he began looking at Hermione fondly. "I thought we'd start by discussing what will happen once you go back to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded lamely, having worried about this for a while. "As you know I've been given a job there as a teacher, which will mean that I can still act as your watcher and we can have a training regime." Hermione only nodded again slowly. " There's no problem there. I've worked out that we can go to Hogsmead every other night, and during the day times we can train over lunch, early mornings, and the occasional evenings. Of course there is still you're homework to consider, so we must make room for that, and of course your socialising and what not", he rambled on.

He took a deep breath and put on his glasses, looking at the list of point's he'd hoped to cover. "As you expected there will be a problem keeping it secret from your friends, other students, but mainly the teachers. We must try our best however to avoid arousing suspicion and under no circumstances accept tea or drinks from any one of them!" He warned. "Moving on", he muttered still reading from his list, "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley..."

Hermione's head shot up, "What about them?" She questioned curtly.

Nigel smiled at her although at first he had looked a little taken aback but her outburst. "Well you three don't half get into bother, so I've been told, and if you do find yourself in these circumstance, please, do try and keep your identity as safe as possible, for their sake as well as your own. It's best not to tell them either. They'd only worry and follow you about. And heaven forbid should anything happen to them, they could be forced to reveal your identity, or used as blackmail..."

This was something Hermione had pondered about from the start. She knew it was in their best interests that she did not tell them, but she felt like she was betraying them by doing so. "As you know", Nigel started again, " There has been an increasing number of attacks on many witches and wizards throughout Britain. Hogsmead has been particularly affected by this. So, there will be plenty for us to do there. I'm not sure why there is a sudden increase. Then again" he added as an after thought, "I'm not sure why you were chosen. As far as the council was aware the last slayer was wiped out and another never chosen... " His voice trailed off. Hermione had hung on every word, but at the moment Nigel was just starring into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"Nige?" Hermione asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Nigel glanced at Hermione once more. The poor thing looked gloomy and down. "Tell you what" he said chirpily, " Let's go for a run? Might cheer us both up, then we'll come back and get a spot of training done eh?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled sadly. This was the only good side to this whole thing. She loved the physical benefits it had for her. She had been training nearly everyday since the holidays had begun. Both had noticed a definite change in her energy levels and fitness levels. Nigel had said that her main problem was her confidence. Her slayer strength was building up, but her lack of confidence rendered her weaker in a fight than she actually was.

He had assured her that as she became more confident with her abilities, the fights would become easier. However, Nigel had stressed the importance that Hermione should try and achieve this as soon as possible. Harder times were on their way, and so far what she had seen was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Thanks for that!" Hermione had said sarcastically.

- - - The Burrow - - -

'_Dear Ron, _

_I'm getting along fine thanks. I'm glad you have written. It meant I had to make time to write back. I've been so busy with holiday work and helping my mum and dad at the dentist that I could hardly find time to write back._

_How have you been? How is everyone? I've missed you both. I've written to Harry too. He seems excited to be visiting you. I can't wait to get there myself. It's been strange. A whole holiday without the Weasley family!'_

Ron blushed a little. Until this holiday he had never known how admired and respected his family were by his friends. He felt as though he could burst with pride at being part of the Weasley family.

'_I hope the twins have managed to stay out of trouble.__'_

Ron snorted with laughter. 'As if!' he thought to himself.

'_I can__'__t wait to go back to Hogwarts. I__'__m so excited. I hope Harry takes to this year better than the last. He seems really troubled. He wrote to me, but I could tell he was avoiding a question I asked when I last wrote to him. He won__'__t mention what happened last year. He won__'__t mention Sirius. Nothing__'_

Sighing, Ron acknowledged this to be true. Something about Harry's grief over losing Sirius didn't seem right. It was as if...as if it had never happened.

'_Well I can't wait. Only two days left before I can see you all again. Give my love to everyone, and to Harry when he gets there. _

_Love you lots_

_Hermione'_

"Mum", Fred teased. "Ron's got a love letter. Look at that sickly smile on his face!" Mrs Weasley turned to Ron sharply. Ron was quick to straighten his face and scowl at Fred.

"It's Hermione mum." Mrs Weasley's expression softened.

"Is she coming?" She asked excitedly. Ron nodded slowly. "Oh good. Ginny!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "Ginny!"

Ginny appeared in the kitchen looking rather glum. "Ginny dear, go and tidy your room. Hermione's coming." This seemed to cheer Ginny up. She grinned at Ron and turned to walk back upstairs to tidy her room- the muggle way.

"What about Harry dear?" Mr Weasley asked his wife. She turned to look at Ron who picked up the second letter.

'_Hey Ron, _

_Just got a letter from Hermione. She's so excited to be going to yours. I can't wait either. I'm glad Dumbledore's finally let up about it all. What time will you be arriving here?'_

Ron and the twins had planned to fly Harry back, not by car, but brooms this time. Dumbledore had objected flat out, and had told Ron to inform Harry that Remus would be sent to transport him. "He's coming too", Ron replied, his spirits raised.

"Well, write back and tell him the arrangements", Mrs Weasley ordered contently. She was delighted that for two nights she would have the two back. Motherly instinct over the two, she felt, was growing a bit too much.

- - - Night before Hermione's arrival at the Burrow - - -

Hermione was sorted. She was packed and ready to go. She was to set off at nine the next day with a guide sent by the order. It had been with more than a hint of excitement that she met Nigel to do her final rounds of High Mallow. So far it had been a relatively quiet night as they walked along country lanes, and through the town. The only spats so far were those of Hermione and Nigel, arguing over whether or not the Forbidden forest was forbidden.

"It's obvious he says it to spark your interest!" Nigel exclaimed fully engaged in his argument.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why would he do that? In doing so he's sending half the students to their death!"

"Yes", Nigel began animatedly, "but if it's not for that reason then why should he say it at all? Why warn people about it?"

Hermione stopped dead and looked at Nigel perplexed. With a hint of superior intelligence about her, she relied, "So that they know that they can't go in and it's dangerous?"

Nigel too stopped and looked at her. Her answer seemed to dawn on him slowly. "Well, maybe", he uttered somewhat dejectedly. " But I still think he tries to add an air of insatiable curiosity about it all".

Hermione relented. It was a good thing too. The debate had left both of them totally unprepared and unaware of two presences behind them. It was only when one of the two stalkers spoke that they had any idea.

"Strange time to be walking around isn't it?" A cool voice drawled behind them.

Both Watcher and Slayer turned stiffly. Behind them stood two vampires. Hermione could sense straight off that they had been dead a long time. Years. They were strong. It was an unusual feeling. Hermione felt as though she could feel their power radiating off them. She felt a strange connection which linked her to _them_.

Nigel grabbed her elbow reassuringly. " Likewise", he retorted bluntly.

The eldest looking vampire appeared to have been turned in his forties. He reeked of confidence. He was musclely in comparison with the other, younger vampire. And even more so in comparison with Hermione.

"Well we take to the night better than the day", the younger, less intelligent vampire mused eagerly. He was desperate to launch an attack, but the older vampire held his arm out to prevent him. He was patient and waiting for the two humans to make their move. He looked at Nigel first, his eyes wandering from top to toe. He seemed satisfied at something. His attention then turned to Hermione. She felt disgusted as his eyes wandered over her.

As he brought his gaze to linger on her face Hermione launched out, sending a kick which hit him directly in the face. He stumbled backwards in pain. "I didn't like the way he looked at me", she explained to a stunned Nigel. Before the other vampire had time to attack, Hermione aimed a kick at him too. Again she hit, this time in the stomach. Like his companion the younger vampire fell backwards too.

Nigel looked to them both then to Hermione. Not a word passed either of their lips, but in a synchronised fashion they both turned back to the vampires, stakes in hands, ready to plunge. Nigel's first attempt on the younger vampire failed. Hermione watched horrified as Nigel was lifted into the air and thrown into a dry stone wall at the side of the road.

"You deal with him", the older vampire dictated before spitting blood from his mouth, "I'll take the girl".

Hermione felt fear rise within her again. She could hear Nigel groan some distance away from her. He winced with pain as he was struck in the shin by a heavy steel toe boot.

"Nice little stunt you pulled there", he commented edging towards her. Hermione remained still now waiting for him to make the first move.

He did. He kicked the stake from her hand and while she recoiled he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He held her wrist tight behind her back and squeezed. It felt like he was crushing her wrist. That was nothing compared with what he was planning to do. Before he had chance to dig his teeth into her neck he was forced to let go. Nigel had launched himself at the vampire. They both fell to the floor, Nigel in agony.

The younger vampire soon caught up with Nigel. Quickly, Hermione ran to pick up her stake. As she turned around she saw the older vampire catching up to her. She stood waiting for the right moment. When it arrived she twisted out of his path so he would run past her from behind. She lifted her leg out to the side. His stomach collided with the heel of her boot. As he tripped forward Hermione seized her chance. As he fell on his front she attempted to stake him from behind. Her attempt was successful. As he dusted Hermione couldn't help but feel like it was a fluke.

A loud moan from behind her alerted her to the fact that Nigel was still battling the younger vampire. She turned and ran to his assistance. The younger vampire stood over him, kicking him repeatedly in the side.

"Get off him!" Hermione yelled without thinking. The vampire turned his attention to her menacingly. Hermione stopped running. Cautiously her eyes flickered over Nigel. He seemed to be recovering as he had rolled onto his side and was slowly regaining his senses.

"You want to play now?" The vampire asked smugly.

With all the defiance she could muster, Hermione inclined her head. Smirking the vampire attempted to punch her in the face. Hermione blocked this attempt, and the next with his other arm. She sent her own punch at him, which he dodged.

Slightly agitated, the vampire began to pace about. He took a moments pause then suddenly kicked her in the chest. For the second time in a week Hermione went flying through the air and dropped her stake. This time she collided with a tree. Nigel jumped to his feet as Hermione screamed. She could feel something digging into her shoulder.

The vampire rushed to her and pinned her against the tree. He punched her. "That's for poor Mister Merton", he reasoned with a thick London accent. "Didn't deserve what you did to him!"

Hermione squirmed. He held her against the tree with his fingers wrapped around her neck. That was his mistake. Hermione reached for her back up stake in her back pocket. Terrified, she drove his through his heart. As he exploded into dust she felt a dizziness come over her.

She wanted to go to sleep right there and then but the pain in her shoulder was too intense. She pulled herself away from the tree and fell forward. Nigel was there just in time to catch her.

He felt her whimpering in his arms. It was dark and he could not see what the problem was. He could feel blood though, running all down her arms and back. With every ounce of strength he could muster he put aside his own pain and lifted her. He had two choices. The hospital or Mildred.

The journey to his car was painful and awkward. Hermione was groaning and twisting with pain. He wasn't sure I she was conscious or not, but she was loosing blood. It took him a full twenty minutes to reach his car.

Carefully he laid Hermione across the back seat. As he closed the door he couldn't help but wince with his own pain. Those blows to the side had really done him in. Determined to reach Mildred, he moved to the drivers seat and switched on the engine. Mildred lived two villages away and time was something Nigel didn't have a lot of. With every ounce of effort he could muster he began the drive to Mildred's Lodge.

- - - Honeysuckle Lodge - - -

Nigel banged ferociously on the door of Mildred Cherri-trip's house. Mildred was a well known healer in the magical community of southern England. She was a mysterious lady who kept herself to herself. Only if you went to her would she treat you. "MILDRED!" Nigel bellowed loudly for the what seemed to him like the tenth time. "Please!" He begged desperately leaning against the door.

It was at this moment a key turned in the lock. Pulling away Nigel turned to pick up Hermione. She had been resting against a wall, sat on the floor. Once he had her safely in his arms, Nigel rushed her up the path back to the front door. Mildred stood in the light of her hallway looking out bemused. Only when she saw Nigel did she gasp and step aside.

"Nigel... What on earth?" She whispered softly looking at the young girl in his arms. "Take her though to the room and lay her on the rug in front of the fire." She ordered, pulling her nightgown around her tighter and closing the door.

She followed Nigel through into the room, watching as he laid Hermione as gently as he could on the floor. As soon as her shoulder touched the rug Nigel saw her turn on her side, too afraid of the pain to let it make contact. Mildred knelt beside her silently. She rest her hand gently upon Hermione's shoulder, careful not to touch the wound. Immediately she could see the cause of the blood.

"Nigel!" She gasped. "She's got a huge nail stuck in her shoulder." Nigel looked at Hermione's bloody shoulder and cringed. He could see a thick iron nail lodged right in the back of it.

"What can you do?" He asked Mildred anxiously.

Mildred took a moments pause, biting her lip pensively. "I can take it out, clean it, dress it..." She replied. "I can make her some potion to numb the pain, and speed up the healing." Again she fell silent and looked at Nigel. He was watching her, panicked. "I'm not sure how long it'll take her to recover from the blood loss" she continued slowly.

Nigel shook his head dismissively. "For now let's just get his cleaned up." Mildred nodded and ran off to fetch some sleeping potion. Nigel turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, we're just going to clean your shoulder up." He could hear Hermione sniffle and sob quietly.

Mildred returned quickly and handed Nigel the sleeping draught. Carefully Nigel lifted Hermione and poured the potion down her throat. The last thing Hermione remembered was laying back down on the thick rug and someone rubbing her temples rhythmically. The warmth from the fire on her body combined with the heaviness of her eyelids made falling asleep pleasant and easy. She hardly felt the work being done on her shoulder, just the soothing liquid they poured over it.

- - - Next morning - - -

Mrs Granger sat on the sofa beside her husband, looking curiously at Mr Moody. His strange glass eye unnerved them both, while the big staff he kept close by sent them crazy whenever his hand twitched, through fear of him reaching for it. They had heard some wild stories about this man, in fact about the magical world as a whole. At the moment they felt more intimidated than ever before.

It wasn't entirely their fault. Mad Eye Moody had made no attempt to act courteously and once the news that Hermione was missing had reached him, he had lectured her parents on neglect. There was now an awkward silence in the room.

Courageously, Mrs Granger rose to her feet. "Shall I make some tea?" Gulping, Mr Granger nodded. Mad Eye also inclined his head in acceptance of the offer.

"I'll try her phone again" Mr Granger said quietly. He was at a loss to understand where in the world his daughter was. He had never known her to leave the house without a word of where she was going! While he was trying to ring her Mrs Granger looked through the kitchen door to her guest.

"One sugar or two?" She inquired.

Mad Eye continued to gaze through the window. "Four!" He snapped grumpily. He hated to be kept waiting. Where that Granger girl was he had no idea, but when she got back she was in trouble. She should know better than to run off. If indeed that's what had happened...

- - - Nigel's Car - - -

Nigel was driving Hermione home. He had known of the arrangements and had woken Hermione a little earlier than Mildred had liked. She had protested but Nigel had explained that they had to get back before anyone suspected anything. However, due to a little oversleeping on both parts they were running a little late. Whatever it was Mildred had done to Hermione it had worked. Nigel glanced out of the corner of his eye at his slayer. She had been quiet all morning. She had eaten well though, and had had plenty of rest.

"You alright?" He asked encouragingly. He hoped she would say more than what she had previously. Hermione didn't look at him but 'hmmm-ed' at him. Sighing Nigel focussed on the road. "Thanks for saving me", he began, rambling on. "Mildred said I was very lucky you got to me in time." Silence. "She gave me some of that potion too. Not very nice is it?" He saw Hermione stir and move to look at him.

"Not really no..." Hermione wasn't sure how to feel. She had thanked Nigel with deepest sincerity, but the events of last night had made the whole situation dawn on her as never before. She knew that she had been a bit cool with Nigel all morning, and she felt guilty for it. She hadn't meant to be. It's just how she came across when she was unsure of herself.

Just at that moment her mobile phone rang. She looked at it then to Nigel. "It's my parents... What should I say?" She asked quickly. Nigel shrugged.

"What about you went for an early morning run?"

Hermione shook her head, "What in your clothes?" Nigel furrowed his brow. Owing to the fact that Hermione's clothes were drenched in blood, he had leant her a pair of clothes had kept in his bag for emergencies. It did make him smile a little. "Just answer..." He proposed hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione picked up. "Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Hermione!" came the relieved voice of her father. "Where are you?" He demanded with a sudden tone of anger in his voice.

Stuttering the slayer replied, "I'm... well I've just... You see... The thing is..."

"Yes?" Came an even angrier reply. Mr Granger was not happy.

- - - Granger Household - - -

As Mrs Granger walked into the room to hand Mad Eye his tea she stumbled on a wire, spilling some.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He boomed dismayed.

Hermione's mum screamed with surprise and dropped the cup on the floor. Timidly, she made her excuses then ran to the phone.

"Hermione!" She whispered harshly. "Hermione! You get home _this instant _do you hear me? _NOW_!" She threatened in a quiet low voice.

- - - Car - - -

Hermione frowned, curious to know what was going on. "There's a _madman_ in the house." Her mother explained close to tears.

Groaning Hermione promised to get there as soon as possible and shut the phone. " I don't think mum likes her house guest", she mused to Nigel, secretly worried at who it was, and how'd they'd take her wandering off.

- - - Granger House - - -

Hermione walked through her front door sheepishly. She tried not to show any sign of injury, although her shoulder was stinging with every move she made. She had attempted to go upstairs and get changed unnoticed, but Mad Eye was one step ahead.

As soon as she walked through the front door she was welcomed. "Miss Granger..." He greeted stunning Hermione into a panic. She had not expected Mad Eye. Remus maybe, but not big tough scary old Mad-eye Moody. She daren't go upstairs now. Bravely she walked to meet her parents and her old professor.

Mrs Granger gazed upon her daughter shocked. She was dressed in big baggy men's shorts and a man's T-Shirt which had a picture of Snoopy on it. She had a face like thunder. Mr Granger did not look too pleased himself. It was Mad Eye Moody who spoke first however.

"I'm sure you would care to explain yourself Hermione, though, perhaps later after you have dressed and gathered your things?" He suggested calmly. Slightly relieved Hermione nodded and ran upstairs. She changed and managed to drag her things down to the hallway. She had been trying to think of an excuse all the time she had spent changing, but still none had come to her.

When she walked back into the room her parents greeted her warmly. "Well", said Mr Granger. "I hope you have a good term at school. Don't forget to write", he laughed, messing up her hair fondly.

Mrs Granger was quite tearful, kissing her daughter on the cheek and making her promise to take good care of herself. Bemused Hermione looked at Mad Eye for answers. She suspected he had something to do with their complete attitude change. He merely nudged her towards the door however.

"Bye mum. Bye dad", she said, giving both a hug and kiss. "I'll see you soon", she added cheerfully, or as cheerfully as she could.

Once outside the back door Mad Eye grabbed hold of her hand and led her to a secluded part of the garden. "Where have you been?" he demanded to know in a strict manner.

Fidgeting under his grasp Hermione replied, "Too see my friend if you must know. I went to see him this morning and help him do the gardening. I got soaked with the hosepipe so he lent me some clothes. That's all!"

Mad Eye halted and eyed her up for a moment or two. He seemed less than satisfied with her answer but continued to pull her to a cluster of tree's at the bottom of her garden. Once there he took hold of her hand. The next thing Hermione knew she was clutching a Port key, and before long landed with a dull thump two fields away from Ron's house.

- - - The Burrow - - -

Happily Hermione stepped through the door to the kitchen. Immediately she was greeted by warm smiles, and an excitable hug from Ginny. "Hermione!" She squealed with delight. Ginny pulled away. "You're late!" She grumbled impersonating her mothers voice. Hermione flinched, though luckily it went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Hermione scanned the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley were at the far end of the table, Fred and George were sat together waving and beaming at her. "Hey Hermione!" The twins chanted together before turning back to a scrap piece of paper in front of them, avidly scribbling away over the remaining spaces.

Harry and Ron were already moving towards her. Hermione couldn't help but think that over the summer Harry had changed. He was a bit taller, his hair more ruffled, but he still had that same mischievous look. It was the look he had worn all the way through the first two years. He was up to something alright, and no doubt Ron was in on it. He gave her a brotherly hug (which Hermione managed to negotiate so as not to hurt her shoulder again) then pulled away. "You been working out?" He joked noticing her slightly slimmer body. Hermione just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not the only one it seems", she said squeezing his upper arms. There was a moment of silence as the two took each other in. It wasn't until this moment that they both realised how much they had missed one another over the holidays. Ron barged in on their moment clumsily, tripping over a chair and falling into Harry.

"Sorry mate", he apologised rather flustered. He stood up and caught Hermione's eye. They were glittering with some sort of amusement. She was smiling at him in that superior way, which she often did when she knew something he didn't or when he had just said something stupid. It was her turn to hug him first. He received her hug with some sort of awkwardness as his whole family looked on. They shared the occasional knowing glance, but all turned back to their breakfast before Ron noticed.

"Where've you been?" He asked breaking off the hug.

Mad Eye stepped in on this question and plonked her suitcases down. "Gardening", he grumbled more to himself than anyone else. Hermione scowled at him behind his back. She supposed he had done her one good thing, which was to get her out of trouble with her parents.

As she was ushered to the table to have some breakfast she sensed an uneasiness. As the family began to eat dinner she glanced around. It wasn't within the house itself, but it was near. It wasn't the usual feeling she had when something evil was near, rather a familiar presence. A good presence. Shaking off the feeling she began to eat and chatter away with the rest of them.

- - - Afternoon - - -

The Weasley children, Harry and Hermione all sat in the garden sunbathing. So far Harry had been having a great time, listening to the twin's plans for renting a house in Hogsmead and planning new jokes and tricks.

"Dumbledore's actually asked for our help", explained Fred, rousing everyone's interest. "Can't tell you what it is like, but what we can say is..."

"That you'll be seeing a lot of us at Hogwarts" George finished. "We're looking into the possibility of renting some room's out there to do what he's asked us to. Make life a lot easier."

Ginny rolled her eyes having heard them boast about this all summer. "Well I can't wait to see what you come up with", she teased. Harry looked to her. She was captivating. Her attitude and her personality. He tried not to let himself stare for too long, but when Ginny looked up at him and blushed herself, he couldn't help but smile back in a sickly sort of way.

Hermione picked up on it and smiled. "I doubt Dumbledore will let you stay", Ron started, "Filch would keel over if he heard you were going back!" Everyone giggled. Sighing Ron laid back on the grass, it was good to have his friends back. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

The group stayed outside all afternoon playing games and messing about until Mrs Weasley had called them all in for dinner.

"You two", Harry called out to Ron and Hermione. They slowed down allowing him to catch up. "Can we all meet tonight? In Ron's room after everyone else has gone to bed?"

Ron shrugged, "Sure...what's it about?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later".

As they sat around the dinner table all could sense that something was not quite right. There was silence as they all, with the exception of Mr and Mrs Weasley, glanced at each other curiously, wondering if any of the others had any idea of what was wrong.

That meal they ate mostly in silence. It was only when, half way through, Remus Lupin apparated into the kitchen with a sullen face that they knew something bad had happened in the Wizarding world. Mrs Weasley looked to him startled by his appearance.

It was Mr Weasley who greeted him and offered him a seat. "What news is there?" He asked Remus seriously. Everyone looked to the werewolf. He was exhausted and sporting a few cuts and bruises. He looked up and studied Hermione as she was the only one he had not seen in some time. He knew from first sight she too was injured, but, instead of dwelling on it he answered Mr Weasley's question.

As he answered every inch of his face was solemn. Worry was etched into every line, while despair hung about him like a cloud. "Poor Gilbert Wood was attacked on the road outside his house only an hour ago", Mr and Mrs Weasley gasped. "He was due to meet with Dumbledore within the next two hours with information which could turn the whole way things are turning out"

"Not old Gilly?" Mr Weasley remarked surprised paying no attention to the . "He was a good friend at school..."

Mrs Weasley was in shock. She just sat at the table her mouth open slightly. She looked to her husband supportively.

"What happened?" Harry asked boldly.

Remus took a heavy painful sigh and continued, "He was bitten, by a vampire..." He explained. Hermione gasped loudly. "He didn't stand a chance. He isn't the only one though. They're becoming more and more frequent. The Daily Prophet hasn't said a thing about it! So no one knows really about all these attacks", Remus said frantically.

Fred and George looked to each other, " I thought it was Death Eaters?" George asked.

Remus shook his head, "Not just Death Eaters. There's been reports of vampires, werewolves, giants, trolls, anything and everything Voldemort can get his hands on..."

Hermione frowned and voiced her own opinion. "Are you sure it's Voldemort? Vampires aren't themselves united so why should they follow Voldemort?"

Remus shrugged. It was Arthur who answered. "There's nothing to say that it is him. For all we know they could just be taking advantage of these dark times. Whatever is happening though, it's only serving to benefit Voldemort..."

Hermione's eyes wandered over the downcast faces. Dark times had been approaching the Wizarding world rapidly. People were growing fearsome and cautious. They were careful who they spoke to, where they went, what they did. Paranoia was setting in, and these attacks, though not covered by the press were growing. It wouldn't be long before realisation dawned on the Witches and Wizards of Britain. Voldemort was returning, and stronger than ever before.

Remus stood and paced about the room. "I have to go. Dumbledore has asked me to go and talk to Gilbert's brother. See if he knows anything. I'll see you all tomorrow", he said, about to take his leave, "bright and early" he added as an after thought.

- - - Ron's room - - -

Hermione joined Harry and Ron in Ron's bedroom. Carefully she sat on Harry's bed. The room was lit by a single lamp hanging from the roof. Once Hermione was comfortable, Harry attempted to explain why he had wanted to talk to them.

Curiously Hermione looked to Harry. Harry wasn't really sure how to begin. He knew he had to tell them. They were his best friends. Yet, part of him was worried of what they'd do and how'd they'd take the news.

In one go he rushed, "It's about Sirius".

Ron and Hermione shared a fleeting glance through the corner of their eyes. "Yes?" Hermione asked as encouragingly as possible.

Harry looked up, his eyes clouded with happiness. "He's alive..."


	3. Hogwarts Expressin

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts Expressing**

Harry sat down at the table for breakfast. His eye caught Ron's. Ron shot him a slightly unsure smile and then turned to Hermione. She looked between them both not entirely certain of what to say or do. She let one corner of her mouth curl in a dismal half smile. Sighing Harry turned to his breakfast. He knew they doubted that Sirius was back, and scared of how it could possibly be. He knew it would be hard for them to understand. They couldn't feel what he felt. He had sensed Sirius' presence around him all summer. Although he hadn't actually seen him, he just knew his godfather was alive.

While the family ate their way through breakfast there was an air of excitement about the house. All those returning to Hogwarts were delighted to be going back. Mrs Weasley had made sure everyone was packed and ready to go the night before. Everything was prepared. All they had to do now was wait for the Order to show up and escort Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron to Kings Cross.

When eventually the order did show up they added to the buzz of returning. Remus looked as though he had not slept all night and collapsed into a chair, smiling fondly at Fred and George as they pestered Mad Eye for information about where to find something or other. No doubt it was another ingredient for another of their jokes. Mad Eye seemed in no mood to tolerate their bickering but he sat as patiently as possible sporting a sour looking face.

"Ready to go back?" Tonks asked Ron as she sat beside him at the table. Remus watched her thoughtfully with slight colour rising in his cheeks.

Ron nodded, his mouth too full to talk. Hermione watched disgusted as he tried his best to reply while munching on a bacon sandwich. Rolling her eyes, she glimpsed the familiar sight of a long white beard. Quickly her head shot up. Standing by the door was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Her mouth, she was sure, was open for all of thirty seconds before she recollected herself.

"Professor!" She had won the attention of most in the room by her surprise.

Dumbledore chuckled, squinting his eyes with delight. "Miss Granger..."

Mrs Weasley blushed and dusted herself off abandoning her cooking. "Albus", she smiled.

"Morning Molly", he beamed. "I don't suppose I could borrow Harry, Ron and Hermione for a few moments could I?"

Slightly put out, Molly nodded. "If you all just go through to the front room".

Curiously the three teenagers followed their Headmaster into the main living room of the Burrow. They all sat themselves down together on the sofa, while Dumbledore sat on a rather crooked looking stool. He smiled at them all fondly. His eyes didn't hold the same warm twinkle they usually did, rather, they were grave and small, all at once.

He took a despairing breath then began to talk. " I've been hoping to get you three together for some time now to talk. I was hoping that this next year at Hogwarts, you three would take on extra duties, along with a select few from other houses to act as part of a new student council system I've set up. I have assigned six members of each house to take up certain rolls within their house to make the job of the Head of House easier. I have given the position of Student mentors to Neville and Ron". All three of the teens furrowed with confusion. Ron and Neville? Student mentors? They all shared glances before turning as Dumbledore continued, "Harry you'll be in charge of sporting events with three other students. One from each house. I want the students to have a more varied active lifestyle. Sports like football, and Squish..."

Frowning, Harry corrected, "I think you mean Squash...sir".

Dumbledore smiled exuberantly. "Exactly! And Hermione, you are to be the Student counsellor for your house. Dealing with queries, problems... That kind of thing." Hermione just raised her eyebrows not sure what she thought of the news.

"And the other two?" Ron asked. "Oh, from you're house, Lavender and Pravati are events organisers. Any problems?"

They all shook their heads, trying not to think about the extra work this meant. "Good", muttered Dumbledore, pleased his idea was now in force. "Well, better get you to Hogwarts then hadn't we? I believe the rest are ready to go. I'll see you there." He stood and ushered them out of the room.

It certainly hadn't been what they were expecting...

- - - Hogwarts Express - - -

Ron pushed his case onto the shelf above the seats. Tired, he sat down on the seat next to Hermione. These early mornings were getting too much, and sadly, he had a whole year of them to face. Yawning he look about. Hermione was sat fiddling with her sleeve, Ginny was sat across from him flicking through a magazine, Harry was starring out of the window, no doubt contemplating his Godfather, and Neville was trying to move Trevor to a more comfortable position. Poor Trevor did look quite uncomfortable. According to Neville he had jumped off the kitchen table and sprained his back leg.

" All excited to be going back?" Ron asked Harry, hoping to detract his attention.

Harry turned from the window and gave his best friend a half hearted smile. " Yea. Relived more than anything. This summer was just awful."

Ginny looked up from her magazine. "That and you're going to get a decent meal everyday. I can't wait for choice", she mused more to herself than anyone else. Ron smirked sympathetically. Their mother had taken to rationing their food, and so the family had lived off vegetables from the garden most days.

Hermione glanced up at Neville, then down to Trevor. "I could try a basic healing spell?" She suggested rather hoping he wouldn't accept the offer, which unfortunately for her he did.

"Aww cheers Hermione. That'd be great. Poor little Trevor's been suffering terribly".

"You sure Neville?" Ron questioned. "Hermione's no healer you know..." Neville looked at Hermione, then to the limp Trevor in his hands. Hermione nudged Ron painfully in the ribs. "_Ouch!" _he squealed, "I was just taking precautions Mi... Has to be done."

"Well if you think you can do any better Ron then be my guest." Ron simply shrugged. Turning her attention back to Trevor, Hermione searched her mind for the spell.

Curious to see how it was done, Harry in particular watched as Hermione withdrew her wand and muttered "Sano lignum!" Neville watched frightful as Trevor twitched in pain. There was a moments pause to his anguish. With a healthy 'Ribbit' Trevor flipped back onto his front and jumped up Neville's body.

Exhaling with relief Neville smiled. "Thanks Hermione, he seems better. If only my Gran could've done that sooner." He moaned.

Relived herself that it had gone well, Hermione smirked at Ron, who simply rolled his eyes mockingly.

"I see you've been swotting up", drawled Draco Malfoy leaning into the carriage. "No doubt you spent all summer going through your school books." He paused. "But I guess you can't help having no life beyond Hogwarts. You Mudbloods have to cope with the reality of your filthy world without magic. You must leap at the chance to even read about _my _world".

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Are you by any chance referring to the world where you spend your day magically bleaching your hair and begging _Daddy_ to buy you onto the Quidditch team? Or the world where you have nothing better to do than follow us around all day?"

Draco scowled at her as both their friends laughed at the comment. His eyes flittered about the room. "What's so funny Longbottom?"

Neville jittered and blushed. Jumping in to 'protect' Neville from embarrassment Harry retorted. "You! Just _get out _Malfoy!"

Glaring, Draco sneered, before he could reply Blaise pulled him back. He shot the occupants of the cabinet a filthy look before pushing a protesting Draco down the corridor. Ron frowned perplexed. "What was that all about? Blaise usually joins in..."

Shrugging Hermione replied, "Perhaps he's just come to his sense?"

Ginny and Harry snorted with laughter. "Not much chance of that Mi", Ginny joked.

'_Please will everyone take a seat?' _It was a homely woman's voice which sounded through the cabin.

Everyone looked up to the small tannoy in the top corner of the cabin. It seemed the message had been repeated throughout the train as scuttling could be heard as people rushed to their seats.

'_Thankyou! Now, we have just received news that there has been an attack on some Muggles outside Platform 9 ¾'._ Hermione looked out of the train window. The train had set off thankfully for the students, which seemed to be the first thought on everyone's minds. However it soon dawned on the students that their family were left behind on Platform 9 ¾. The train had only just left. A glum, solemn silence descended upon the Hogwarts Express. Ginny and Ron looked to each other with wide frightened eyes.

'_Now please be reassured that no one has broken through to the Platform, and your family are all being protected behind a magical shield. The Ministry are on their way. I will update you with any information as and when we receive it. Please rest assured that the Ministry will do all they can'. _

Hermione laid a hand on Ron's. "Don't worry, your Parents will be fine", he looked at her and she smiled reassuringly. She shot Harry a worried glance out of the corner of her eye, he sighed and looked to Ginny and Neville. They hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet and already things were heating up. He only hoped that everything worked out alright.

- - - Half an hour away from Hogsmead Station - - -

The journey to Hogwarts had been a pretty quiet one. There was little movement outside the cabin, and no announcements over the Tannoy. It had been hours since the last announcement. The air was thick with anticipation and despair. Harry and Hermione could not really think of anything particularly comforting to say. They felt awkward and insensitive, and there was only so much that could be said on the subject of summer holidays, especially when they all had a rough time of it.

Throughout the whole train, the previously bustling excitable first years were panicky and nervous. The older students, who were used to this kind of occurrence were unsure of what to think, do, or say. It was awful. When the refreshment trolley had worked it's way down the train, hardly anything was bought.

' _If you could please change into your robes now, we are nearly at Hogwarts and a check will be done of the train ten minutes before we enter the station at Hogsmead_', Harry looked puzzled at Ron and Hermione. _'This check is just to ensure that we are safe to enter Hogsmead, it is only a precaution which the Ministry feels necessary to take'. _

Raising her brow at Harry, Hermione stood to leave. Ginny followed her to the girls changing area. The atmosphere in there was even more sombre. Hardly anyone spoke. Hermione could feel their fear prickling her face as she entered. It was strange that she could actually feel it. Sighing she put her bag down to one side and began to change. Ginny did likewise after an inquiring look around. As they got ready neither Ginny or Hermione made any attempt at conversation. It was only when Lavender and the Patel twins approached that any one spoke.

"Hey you two!", Lavender chimed, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

Hermione turned and smiled. "Hey guys. How are you three?" They were all fine it seemed.

"What do you think about this attack and the ministry check?" Asked Pravati Patel with a reserved curiosity.

Hermione could tell she wanted to know if either herself, Harry or Ron knew anything about what was going on. She shrugged. "I dunno. Seems like the ministry is worried that there might be something on the train trying to get into Hogwarts if you ask me..."

Lavender nodded, "That's what we thought. Everyone's saying it." Silence fell upon the group. " I suppose though that at least we'll be able to find out about our parents from the Ministry though..."

"Hermione!" Chirped Ginny. Hermione's head shot around. Ginny pointed at her bandaged shoulder.

"O...Oh", Hermione stumbled. "I err, fell during the holidays. Nothing to worry about. The Doctor said I'll be fine", she smiled at the girls reassuringly.

Lavender and Pravati shared an 'as if' look, while Ginny frowned. She doubted Hermione's explanation, but thought best to mention nothing more about it.

- - - Boys Cabin - - -

"Is it just me, or did you guys notice something different about Hermione?" Neville questioned slipping on his school jumper.

Harry and Ron looked at each other thoughtfully. "We'll she does seem to have toned up a bit. Probably been working out. From what I hear she's been really busy all holiday though." Harry replied

"Yea", Ron continued, "She's got more girly as well. I swear she had on some perfume..."

Neville looked at him curiously, but turned again to his robes. "Trevor!" He yelped before pulling Trevor, the offending Toad, from his sleeve. "How many times have I told you? Don't hide in my clothes!" Trevor 'ribbit-ed' in reply and hopped away from Neville to Ron. Although a little disconcerted, Neville sat down, waiting for the girls to return. Ginny was the first back.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry as Ginny sat next to her brother. Ginny caught his eye and blushed. Harry of course was oblivious.

"She's talking to Lavender and the Patel Twins. Actua..." She stopped herself, unsure of whether or not to mention the bandage on Hermione's shoulder. Ron nudged her. " I was just going to say that she might actually be talking to a Ravenclaw, but I don't think she is..."

"You're getting really weird Ginny, you that that? Bonkers!" Opening her mouth in protest, Ginny was cut short. "You keep stopping in your sentences, and you go all quiet all the time in front of my friends. You've been reading girly magazines! Next thing you know, you and Hermione will be joining the 'Gryffindor Girls' social club." Ginny looked down at her feet and smirked.

_Poor Ron has no idea! _She thought to herself.

- - - Girls Cabin - - -

As Hermione sat flitting between conversations, she felt a strange presence. It was like an insatiable curiosity, or power was drawing her to the back end of the carriage. Furrowing her brow, she stood and moved towards the back door. It was locked of course, but beyond it, Hermione could feel a dark power. Something strong and old, in fact older than old... Ancient. Taking out her wand, she whispered, "Loxi turn", an advanced lock picking charm. Her eyes darted about the Cabin, making sure no one was watching as she pushed the handle down and slipped into the other room. It was the baggage room. There was one narrow path to the other side of the room. On either side were suitcases, bags, stacked up against a wooden frame. The frame seemed to stand away from the wall. A sudden jilt of the train made Hermione trip and fall against the bags.

Whatever it was she had sensed wasn't here. It was beyond. As cautiously as possible she made her way to the far side. Another door. This one however wasn't opening. She could always used force, but that would be too obvious someone had been snooping.

She put her ear to the door and listened. There was no noise, but it was like a wave of power surged over Hermione. Like ripples in a pond. Bending down, she peered through the key hole. All she could see were fairly large wooden boxes. Coffin shaped, but not coffins. Perplexed, she put her eye closer to the key hole. Her senses were screaming at her, that someone was stood in the room. Only when a dark figure passed the key hole, carrying a wand, did she back away. She had never before ventured back here as the area was out of bounds for students.

She wanted to turn back and leave, however after spending five years with Harry and Ron, and about to enter into the sixth, she simply couldn't. Suddenly, the train began to slow down. That meant it was time for the check. Sighing, Hermione stood and turned to leave. Just as she stepped away from the door she felt another surge. It was like a pulse. Should she stay?

Before the train had even stopped, she heard the side door of the mysterious compartment slide open. People were jumping on board. No doubt other Ministry members. Their muffled voices sounded urgent. She felt no evil from them, nothing suspicious. Whatever was in there, must therefore be a Ministry matter. As she walked back along the Baggage cabin, she heard the Girls compartment door open. Panick hit her like brick. Flustered, she looked about. She ran back to the door she had been inspecting and ducked to the side. From there she moved to the gap between the wall and the wooden frames supporting the bags.

- - - Train compartment - - -

Harry and Ron sat curiously, waiting for the inspection. Ginny and Neville seemed a little more un-nerved than the rest, but it was only to be expected. Harry and Ron's anxiety levels had developed somewhat, so much so that things they were supposed to find dangerous and foreboding, seemed exciting and adventurous. Footsteps could be heard all along the corridors. Compartments slid open, and spells were muttered. There was a definite air of bewilderment about the Hogwarts Express.

When it was the turn of their cabin, Harry watched every move the aurora made. He memorised the spells, he watched their actions, and he looked out for any kind of giveaway. To be honest, he was slightly disappointed. The auroras didn't seem to be doing much. They in fact seemed just as perplexed as to why they were on board the Hogwarts Express as the students. Furrowing his brow, Harry looked to Ron who watched slightly unimpressed himself. He caught Harry's eye and raised his brow in his typical fashion and shrugged.

After their compartment had been given the clear and the Aurora had moved on, everyone jumped in to question what on earth had gone on. They all agreed that there was definitely something suspicious about the way the aurora casually, and somewhat tiresomely, uttered as many spells as he could think of, not actually too bothered about the job in hand.

- - - Luggage - - -

Hermione listened to the footsteps moving down the compartment to the mysterious door. She tried her hardest not to breath too loudly, to keep perfectly still and most importantly, to not sneeze from the dislodged dust of an Owl cage.

"We need to complete this operation as soon as possible" A stern sharp little voice commanded.

A shakier voice returned, "Of course". From what Hermione could see, the speaker was a short stocky man, with short scraggy brown hair, and sporting a black eye.

"We have approximately ten minutes to do this so lets not waste time hmm?"

Hermione watched as the two proceeded through the door, slamming it shut behind them. Frowning, she waited a few minutes, just to be sure she was safe to leave. The coast was clear, and so she climbed out from her hiding space and tip toed back to her compartment. Upon reaching it she encountered a whole bunch of questions as to her whereabouts, and if she had seen or heard anything. Sighing, she sat down and shrugged.

" Not a thing", she lied.

- - - Hogwarts Feast - - -

As with every Hogwarts opening feast Dumbledore made some inspiring speech. This time it related to the uprising of Voldemort, and the presence of dark in the world now. The usual Hermione thought glumly. Of course as always there was a staff change or two.

"We're entering sixth year and there's another Defence Against Dark Arts teacher! There must be a curse..." Ron thought aloud. Hermione smiled at him fondly.

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other than Professor Remus Lupin, who has returned to fulfil this position a second time." There was a few gasps, a few cheers, a mixed reaction. Most people did seem glad though that he was back. His classes had been fun. "Another addition to the team is Professor Nigel Cavill", Hermione glanced at Nigel as he stood up in his clumsy manor. He seemed quite nervous but was received warmly. "He is teaching a new class, Theories and History of the Magical World".

"Now a new addition to our school is the creation of a further student body. I have selected certain students to act as advisors for each individual house. Their names and positions will be on your notice boards in the common room. Now, with no more news to announce, lets get down to feast!"

"So did you have a good summer Hermione?" Dean asked smiling at her. He was curious as to how much exercise she had been doing as she had returned something of a stunner. He tried to hide his clumsy attempt at engaging her attention. She was after all one of his closest friends.

Ron looked at Hermione as she answered. He was curious as to Hermione's summer. It seemed to have been an uneventful one as far as Ron himself could make out, and yet there was an air of uncertainty about Hermione she only had when she knew something the rest of them didn't. Brushing off the feeling Ron started a conversation with Seamus keen to find out about his supposed girlfriend, something which Seamus was boasting about unreservedly.

* * *

**Authors note:-** Please do read and review. Authors spend a lot of time writing chapters, and it's always nice to have some feedback. We do put a lot of effort in for your entertainment, so please submit a review which will only take up a few seconds of your time.

Thanks


	4. Late Arrivals

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Chapter 4**

**Late Arrivals**

The dull thud of a heavy boot clomped on the Hogsmead platform. It was followed by a second dull thump. The owner of these heavily clad feet stood catching every passing scent in the air. He delighted in the smell of fresh activity, it was as if people were bustling all around him. He was not a man you could walk past and pay no heed to. Far from it. With huge muscular arms, broad powerful shoulders, a body toned to unnatural perfection and legs which would have no difficulty sprinting 1500 meters in three minutes flat he was rather unmissable. Perhaps also the long moth eaten leather jacket, frayed and stained with blood he wore without care and a huge gouge in his face added to any speculation he would receive. Everything about him however screamed to keep well away. From behind him emerged three companions. Two were of a fair build, both wearing out dated clothes you would have worn in the eighties, the other was a weak skinny young man, no older than thirty in anyone's book.

" I can't believe we missed the train!" The skinny one who adorned a flower in his top pocket of his tweed jacket whined genuinely. " My feet are _killing!_"

The figure at the front made no inclination he had even heard the complaint. The two behind him rolled their eyes. "Stop complaining Badger!" One scolded with a snake like whisper.

"So this is it?" A gruff deep voice inquired. Without waiting for an answer the front figure continued. "Hogsmead...the last defence before Hogwarts..." He sneered turning to his companions. "We take cover underground!"

- - - Boy's Dormitory - - -

The boy's dormitory was alive with conversation and laughter. Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean all sat ready for bed discussing their summers. It was a welcomed relief for Harry, who had been more than keen to get back to Hogwarts. They were all in hysterics over Neville's summer holiday.

"And then my Nan gave me this stupid necklace in case Voldemort killed her", he added glumly. Everyone stopped laughing and look at each other. It was this time last year that few had believed Harry that he had arisen, and now it was accepted as almost fact. The air was thick with tension.

Harry smiled at Neville uneasily. "I'm sure she'll be fine", he comforted.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Aye, his main target is here anyway, sat with us now!" His tone was jesting and it seemed to lighten the atmosphere.

"Any news on that front?" Seamus asked Harry and Ron, knowing if anyone knew what was going on it was them.

Harry shook his head, but paused for a moment, wondering if he should mention his dreams. He decided against it. "Do you think it's worth us regrouping Dumbledore's Army?" Dean ventured.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno mate. I don't know". No one knew what to say or do to lighten the atmosphere up now. It was not long after that they all retired to bed pondering what lay ahead.

- - - Breakfast - - -

Neville sat munching on some cereal reading a Herbology book. People were excitedly entering the Great Hall, all eager to start another year at Hogwarts. Sat opposite him was Hermione Granger, herself reading a strangely bound book. He saw her glance up at him and smile politely.

"You alright Neville?" She asked picking an apple up off a nearby plate.

He nodded, "Fine thanks, you?" In truth he was not fine. The events just before summer in the Department of Mysteries had shook him greatly. How he hated Bellatrix LeStrange! It was a mixed feeling. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to his parents, and yet, he felt his chance to get revenge was pushed aside by what he believed, to be Harry's greater reason to despise her. She had killed his only remaining family. He had thought on this for most of the summer. He sat and listened to Hermione rambling on about last night in the girl's dormitory glad to be back where he could be distracted.

"And anyway, girls being girls we just decided to flick through magazines..." Her speech trailed off as she picked up on the look in Neville she often saw in Harry. Despair and uncertainty. Deciding not to enquire she let her mind turn back to her book on Vampire behaviour.

"You two are up bright and early", Ginny declared sitting beside Neville and glancing at his book. They both acknowledged her with a smile. It was not long before they were joined by the Gryffindor group, and then soon off on their way to Charms.

Charms was as always full of laughter, and amazement as the students mastered new wonderful spells. Flitwick was his usual chirpy self, flittering about the class, correcting mistakes, asking about summers. It was all rather pleasant and trouble free. And so the morning passed. Draco was more reserved than usual, many people now cast him filthy looks, snapped at him little snippets relating to his father being a Death Eater. He really was put under scrutiny. It almost made Harry feel sorry for him, almost...

"They don't half work you hard this year..." Ron complained to Dean as they walked through the portrait hole together, looking remarkably scruffy with their shirts hanging out and ties halfway down their shirt. It made Ginny smile. She was sat on the couch with Collin looking through pictures he had taken over the summer. They included some very strange photo's, things she could hardly make out. Collin had called it artistic license.

As Dean walked in and noticed the smile on Ginny's face he shot a flustered nervous smile back. Ron noticed his unease and commented, "You alright Dean? You look a little bit iffy."

"O..oh fine. I'm fine..." Dean stuttered. Ginny looked away blushing slightly. Ron completely oblivious sat down next to his sister. While they had a typical older brother younger sister exchange, Dean found himself engrossed in conversation with Harry and Seamus. " I don't know. I think she's in love with Dumbledore. I mean come on... She's his right hand man!"

Harry laughed, "Yea, I think when they were younger there was definitely something going on. I mean McGonagall's fairly stern, even with Dumbledore, but really...there's stern, and then there's flirty stern."

Seamus shook his head. "Nah, you've got it all wrong. I think she has a soft spot for that new teacher. What's his name? Nigel something or other? Anyway", he said moving on, "She was well giving him the eye at the sorting ceremony". Seamus batted his eyelids and pouted impersonating McGonagall looking at Nigel Cavill. "His lesson should be fun, this afternoon isn't it?"

- - - Potions - - -

Snape was perhaps even more boring this year, something Ron had never thought possible. He was rambling on about Foxglove and it's uses in medicine. His voice was as irritating and monotone as ever, Merlin obviously spared no sympathy when gifting Snape with magical powers he had thought to himself.

"Mister Weasley", Snape's voiced drawled across the room. Ron sat upright and looked at him in his typical half arsed manner, "I understand that like Mister Potter you may think you have better things to be doing, but I can assure you that you _do not_. In reality this _is_ as good as it gets so I would suggest you pay attention!" He finished and turned to the board. But as an afterthought twisted around and added triumphantly, "Ten points from Gryffindor Mister Weasley for being ignorant..." Ron blushed slightly and looked to Hermione who was sat at his side. She smiled at him sympathetically and rolled her eyes, "and ten points on behalf of Mister Potter..."

Harry sat agog. He hadn't even opened his mouth. "That's not fair! I didn't do anything!"

Snape smiled at him dryly. "You just spoke without being asked to..."

The room was silent, the Gryffindor's all infuriated and frustrated with Snape already. "You provoked me..." Harry tried to justify.

Snape looked unaffected and turned back to the board. " Credit me with having more interesting things to do with my life Mister Potter than trying to provoke you".

Harry just sighed and resigned himself to his work. As Snape was writing on the board with his back to the class, he felt a slight inclination of satisfaction.

- - - Theories and History of the Magical World - - -

Hermione sat nervously at the front of the class. This was Nigel's class. She could only imagine how nervous he was. At the best of times he was shy, but in front of a class of thirty students Hermione could see him passing out. There was an air of excitement about the class as everyone waited expectantly. When Nigel did walk into the class with such confident strides, a curious quietness fell on the room. It was quite incomprehensible to Hermione who had perceived him to be the nervous type. He stood at the front of the class regarding his students. They seemed a motley crew. Yet, he had to admit they were all looking fresh faced and keen to learn. He looked down at his desk, then up at Hermione. They shared a quick mutual look before he addressed the group.

"Welcome to Theories of Magic", he began in his quiet gentle sort of way. "I am Professor Nigel Cavill, but call me Nigel. Professor Cavill would make me feel old", he joked laughing nervously. He expected some sort of reaction but he received none. He glanced about. The students were silent, all gazing at him quizzically.

Hermione squirmed in her seat. '_Poor Nigel...'_

He picked himself up and smiled at them all warmly. "Anyway, in this particular lesson we will discuss what to expect from this class in terms of learning. Throughout the classes we will try and establish the connection between this knowledge and your other lessons and how it can help you."

With a flicker of his wand books flew off the shelves to land neatly on the tables. Hermione glanced at her copy. It looked fairly new, which was to be expected considering.

It was some minutes later and the discussion was underway. Everyone seemed to take to Nigel quite well. He was warm and friendly, everything was running smoothly. Of course he did make the odd joke which only he found funny but it was his way of trying to fit in and relax. It made Hermione cringe, but she did try to act as though it wasn't as bad as it actually was when Nigel looked to her nervously.

After the lesson as everyone was trailing out. "Ohh, he is so scrummy!" Lavender commented half in a daze. Pravati giggled much to the lads dismay. Hermione hung back. Once the class had left she looked up at Nigel. "So how was it?" He asked almost scared of her answer.

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "It was good. You might want to stop making the jokes though. It was sort of painful..." Nigel nodded and looked up at her expectantly. Picking up on this Hermione finished, "But it was good..."

Sighing, Nigel organised some papers on his desk. "So", he began, "I was thinking that we might train tonight?" Hermione shrugged. "You'll be blown away when you see what I did with my extra room behind the office", he beamed. Hermione followed him through to the back room. In there was a number of muggle gym equipment pieces. There was a cross trainer, a treadmill, a rowing machine, then a few strength machines.

"How did you get this in here?" She inquired, running her hands along her bag strap. Nigel beamed proudly,

"I had it all shrunk and sent here in small boxes with my other belongings, then just returned them to their normal size. Wasn't too difficult." They both fell silent for a moment. "So shall we get down to some training then?"

- - - Breakfast - - -

Hermione had practically crawled down to breakfast the next morning. Her muscles aching with fatigue. Herself and Nigel had been up till nearly four in the morning, and it was now just after eight. Without any sleep, just a nice relaxing bath, Hermione had prepared herself for the day ahead. She had even cut into her training to attend a meeting for the Student council last night. It hadn't been extraordinarily fun, but still. Could be worse.

When eventually she did walk into the Great Hall there was a distinct air of apprehension, worry, fear and strangely expectancy. She didn't know why these feelings were so oppressing to her, but it hit her like it would if she decided to run into a brick wall. Nigel had said that her slayer abilities would give her many new powers, most of which he couldn't even begin to imagine. After sitting down next to Ron, who too looked solemn, she turned to Harry.

"What's wrong with everyone?" She asked perplexed.

Harry regarded her confused face and sighed. He handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet. He waited for her to read through it. The look on her face clearly indicated she had gone all morning without a whisper of the incident. "It happened the early hours of this morning", he explained. "The Auroras believe it was vampires randomly attacking."

Ron scoffed. "Random my pale remarkably toned bottom!" Hermione squirmed at the exclamation, sharing a look of disgust with Ron. "What?" He shrieked. "Let's face it. Around here nothing is random! Every time something happens we always take it as random, but it never is. Let's spare everyone the 'perhaps it's not Voldemort' talk and just face facts!"

Everyone around was now starring at Ron. He noticed and cowered somewhat. They all knew it to be true though. Even though the ministry had admitted Voldemort was back, they certainly hadn't escaped Ministry control. Their articles were still being censored, much to Dumbledore's dismay.

Ginny sighed, "The Professors have been discussing all morning what to do. An attack in Hogsmead! The parents will be going wild with worry."

"Only they know this is the safest place for their children to be", Seamus finished.

"Whether it is or isn't though, there is bound to be a general panic", Pravati chipped in. "Think about it. Hogsmead is as near as you can get to Hogwarts without actually stepping onto it's grounds. Not only that but the attackers haven't been found." She looked down at the article on the table and read aloud, "The attack it is believed was interrupted, which is why the victim is still alive. The Ministry is now trying to determine from the victim a description of the attacker and a possible motive, though it is believed it was a stray vampire searching for blood." She paused before continuing, "The Ministry does reassure however that this is an isolated incident and in no way connected to You-know-who. The Defence department is working non-stop to apprehend the attacker and when any further developments have been made will we report..." She finished and looked at them all.

" I suppose everyone lost their respect for the Prophet last year. Now no one believes a word it says. They are going to be sending letters like there's no tomorrow. If things carry on at this rate people will be leaving faster than you can say Merlin!" Lavender added in a willowy tone.

Hermione nodded. "And that's just what Voldemort wants. Panic and fear."

It was just at that moment that a loud whistle cut throughout the Hall. Dumbledore was standing at his podium, ready to make a speech of some sort. The Hall was silent, every body in there curious to know what was going to be done. " I am pleased to see you all remaining calm. I am very sad to inform that there was indeed an attack last night in Hogsmead. I do believe that as of yet we can make no assertions as to whether or not this was an isolated attack as I'm sure most of you have read in the Daily Prophet. I can assure you however that every possible attempt at security has been made. Auroras are patrolling our school boarders, and will be doing so until the attack is caught." There were nods of approval and sighs of relief. "I do understand that your parents will be writing to you to ensure your safety. I have taken the privilege of writing to all guardians concerning our efforts, so please do try to put their minds at ease. Thank you".

Harry watched as Dumbledore paced out of the room. The teachers sitting around the top table were all glancing at each other, as if they knew something the rest of the world didn't. Turning to his friends he declared a little more brightly, " Does it make us all any less normal that we love coming back to Hogwarts, despite this happening every year?"

- - - Defence Against the Dark Arts - - -

Remus scribbled on the board 'Vampires: Fact and Fiction', Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her stomach somersaulted and her checks felt instantly hot. Ron noticed and joked, "I know your flattered to be sitting next to me, but really! Control yourself woman!"

Remus glanced about his class. They all seemed so young and utterly innocent. He regretted having to teach this class so soon as it would probably heighten their fear right now, but Dumbledore had instructed that regardless of their year, all students would learn about Vampires.

"Well, I'm sure you all have your own idea's about Vampires. This class will aim to expand your knowledge of these creatures, and hopefully teach you how to defend yourself against them, for they cannot be defeated with wands and magic." He paused. " Firstly I will briefly discuss their creation."

Lavender glanced at Parvati through the corners of her eyes as if to say, '_Here we go..'_

"Vampires are born when their blood is sucked, just until the point of a slow death, where upon in return the victim must suck the blood of the creator Vampire. The blood of the vampire is the more dominant, so when the victim drinks, they are replacing a small part of their lost blood with the stronger Vampire blood cells. The blood upon reaching existing weak blood stream then begins to take over. The blood cells of the vampire unexplainably reproduce at a heightened pace, however it will take some hours before the change is complete. During this time the body dies, and so their soul leaves the body. Still, the prevalent blood converts the body of the victim into that of a vampire. This change is not wholly explainable, but we do understand the basics." The class listened fascinated, hanging on to every word. This was actually quite interesting Lavender had decided and pushed her magazine to one side.

" Now, the key to all this is the blood! The blood of a vampire is drastically different to that of a human. It is what converts the body during the changing process and feeds it new information to override the human gene. Their blood gives them abilities to heal faster, to run faster, it gives them the stealth and strength to jump higher, they have more agility. Every part of their body is transformed. However, there are predominantly two types of Vampire. One type is the newer generation, whose blood is more diluted due to time. These are the most common vampires known today. The other type is the older generation who display stronger, more traditional vampire traits, such as transforming into a creature of their choice, almost always a nocturnal one. In some cases, because they can travel so fast, it appears they defy time. They can be more alluring and attractive, with powers similar to that of a Veela."

Seamus nudged Dean and nodded his head towards the girls in front. Dean smiled. Both Parvati and Lavender seemed in a bit of a fluster.

"These older vampires also it is important to note, have maintained their soul. However this does not make them any less blood thirsty. They still crave human blood, but will kill the victim in a more humane, less rushed manner. They like to spend time stalking their victims, and crave blood less than the newer generation whose blood does not carry as much of the power as that of the elders. Over time however most begin to lose their care for humanity and simply disregard all sentiments. These are the most deadly vampires."

Hermione listened intently. Trying to pick up on anything Nigel had not told her.

" One of the popular beliefs among us witches and wizards is that we can kill a vampire with magic, however this is not true. The only way to kill a vampire is through combat. It has to be physical. You can decapitate them, stake them, expose them to sunlight. A cross will repel them as will holy water, but it is not a good idea to reply on this if you do encounter a vampire. Your best chance is to either apparate as far as you can or to fight them. I do not recommend the second choice. I would go for the first."

- - - One hour later - - -

The students walked out of that class with knowledge so intriguing that they failed to say anything for a full five minutes after. It was Ron who broke the silence, not able to help himself but talk.

"Whoever knew Remus could be so interesting?" He joked. Hermione nodded in agreement. The atmosphere in the common room was as it had been in the Great Hall earlier that day. Nobody knew what to do or say. Harry was surprised at how un nerved people were. They had seen this kind of thing before at Hogwarts. Then of course, before they always denied it was Voldemort. But now they were almost certain it was him. He looked over at Ron.

"I reckon we should organise a few house sports games you know. Distract people. I might have a word with the others and see if they want to start a few chess games going, maybe some football?" Ron nodded glumly.

"Needs livening up for sure round here."

- - - That night - - -

Harry slept uneasy. Ron watched him from his bed, kept awake as the other lads were by his screams and strange whispers. He felt so powerless. They couldn't wake him, though they had tried. They just had to sit and watch while he squirmed in agony. Heaven only knows what he was dreaming.

_Harry felt the sharp blow of a kick in his side. He double over in anguish. Above him stood Voldemort. His cruel eyes bearing down upon him, pinning him to the floor. The room they were in was furnished comfortably, or once had been. It was now tattered and torn to bits. As Harry rolled over he felt glass pricking into his skin, drawing blood. Voldemort smiled evilly. There was no good in him. He pointed his wand at Harry and uttered maliciously two words. Harry could only guess what they were as a green light consumed his body. _

_There was no pain, nothing. Just silence. _

_It was then, as Harry felt ripped out of the body on the floor, to become the broken, disgusting body of Voldemort that he saw the victim... James Potter._

He woke with a start, hot silent tears running down his face. Ron immediately walked to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Harry. It was only a dream."

Dean and Seamus glanced at each other uneasily. Neville too seemed more than un-nerved, for it was 'Dad' he shouted out before waking. And they all knew the story there...

- - - Nigel's quarters - - -

Prepared to stay up all night again, Nigel was training his slayer hard. He wanted her to be ready. Worry had flooded through him the moment he heard the words 'vampire attack'. She would be ready. Even if she had to stay here all night. Rest was important, but at a time like this so was being prepared. Something which she was only just closing in upon. Her power was growing daily, yet her confidence was lacking. In doing this he hoped to raise her confidence. It did seem to be working.

As she pounded the life out of a punch bag he felt more confident too. He was not prepared yet to let her out alone. Yet she wasn't going to get the kind of confidence she needed training in here.

Hermione stopped hitting the punch bag and regarded Nigel for a while. He seemed so uncertain and anxious. Although he told her everything, she had the impression there was something he wasn't saying. Something she didn't think she wanted to hear.

- - - Hogsmead sewers - - -

There was a sound of pure agony ringing through the sewers as two of the vampires who had arrived in Hogsmead only two nights since tweezed large splinters out of the taller, stockier of the four. The fourth sat on a chair flicking through a magazine.

"You know... We could do with a few decorations. Liven the place up a bit..." He commented turning a page.

His leader growled with annoyance as the two others rolled their eyes.

"You know, we'll be lucky if we survive this dull grim place!" The little vampire continued. " I could keel over now from lack of inspiration this place offers. All it would take is a bit of fabric here and there. I'd be more than willing?" He offered exuberantly.

Slamming his fist on the table the more dominant vampire demanded, "Will you be quiet?!"

The littler vampire, known as Badger, gasped in offence. "Who died and made you boss hmm Cain?"

One of the other vampires looked at him amazed, "You did! Remember?" Badger rolled his eyes.

"That's it, lay all the blame on me!"

"Well you were the one running away from that dog, telling Cain he was the boss so he'd better deal with it..."

Again Badger gasped. "It had sharp teeth and was chasing me. Of course I was going to throw myself behind that big hefty oaf!"

Cain rose slowly and approached Badger menacingly. "Right now, the last thing on my mind is decorating! Last night I suffered humiliation at the hands of that thing! I want to know who he is and what he is! I suggest therefore", he said with a more gentle tone, "that you go and find out as much as you can... Before you drive us all insane!"

Indignantly, Bagder climbed to his feet. "I'm not suited to this lifestlye!" He shrieked. "The only reason I'm going is because he was insanely gorgeous! He could bite me any day..." He sighed dreamily.

* * *

**Authors note:- **Thanks to all those that have read this far. Please could you read and review since it is the only reward we as authors get. We do put a lot of effort into writing and it's always nice to have people appreciate your effort and give you feedback.

Thanks!


	5. And so the fun begins

**Authors note:- **To answer a few questions...

1) You will find out about Sirius soon.

2) There will be more action.

3) There will be romance too

**Dumbledore****'****s Army**

**Chapter 5**

**And so the Fun begins**

The first week had passed so eventfully that come Saturday people were flocking outside to enjoy the fresh air and the last of the summer sun. Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided that a trip to see Hagrid was due. They were sitting in his little hut, sipping Dandelion tea and trying to avoid the rock cakes. Ron was sitting on the floor next to Fang who towered above him, happily wagging his tail. Ron looked more than a little intimidated by the dog and rather repulsed by the drool on his shoulder. He pulled a face at Hermione. She replied with a 'sympathetic' smile.

Hagrid sighed heavily. "Things just aren't the same anymore..." He began. "You-Know-Who is back, the days are getting' shorter, an ah' dunt mean 'cause of the winter comin' either." Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

Hagrid looked awkward and ill at ease. "What ah means young 'Ermionee is that You -Know-Who's darkness is spreading. Have you not noticed tha' the nights is longer and colder round ere?"

Ron shuddered and glanced out of the window. It was still day, but all of a sudden he was aware that the edge of the Forbidden forest was already being carpeted in darkness. He turned to Fang and raised his brows as if the dog would understand. He yapped excitedly and rolled onto his back, exposing his belly, hoping for some of Ron's attention. Harry smiled at Hermione as Ron uncomfortably patted Fang's belly.

"Fat slobbering mutt", he complained fondly.

"Hagrid", Hermione said with a sudden thought, "Have you noticed anything strange or different around Hogsmeade or the Forbidden Forest lately?"

Hagrid suddenly looked fearful and anxious. "W...wha'd mek ya think tha' now?" He jittered.

Harry and Ron both looked between Hagrid and Hermione, knowingly instantly that there was something these two knew, that the other two didn't. Hermione shrugged. "I was just wondering", she lied. "Those attacks got me thinking. That's all..."

Hagrid nodded satisfied, though not entirely sure whether to believe her or not. "Ahm gunna warn yas all now! Don't put yu noses where they int wanted. Alreyt?"

It was not long after this that they left and returned to the school. "What was all that about Hermione?" Ron asked poking her arm.

Hitting him playfully back, Hermione answered, " I don't know. Just thought he might know something is all."

Harry laughed as Ron stumbled. "You know you're going to have to start looking where you're going." He teased, "Step on McGonagall's foot one more time and she'll have you mate."

- - - Counselling Session - - -

Hermione was sitting opposite a bawling first year, clueless as to what she should do. The poor thing had been crying for the past ten or so minutes. She missed her family and her home. "I don't understand anything!" She cried. "At home we don't have floating candles, or talking portraits! It's scary!"

Hermione patted her on the back as tenderly as she could. She could relate to how she felt. Although she had read about Hogwarts before coming, it was still a shock to the system to see it for real. "Don't worry", she comforted softly. "I was scared too. But you'll make lots of amazing friends and have lots of fun learning new spells. It'll sink in after a while."

The little girl pulled on her blond pigtails and sniffed, "Everybody keeps talking about You-Know-Who too", her voice trembled. "But I don't know who!" She shrieked once more.

Hermione frowned and took a deep breath. "He's a wizard that went bad and tried to take over the Wizarding world. But people fought him and he was defeated by Harry Potter. He's the guy with the messy black hair, green eyes, a big scar... Moans a lot", she joked.

The girl sniffled, "And what about the vampires?"

All afternoon she found herself discussing Vampire attacks. And it was a subject she had wished to avoid.

- - - Ron and Neville's Mentoring - - -

"So, what did Grimswald the Grim do that was so grim?" A third year asked Ron. He looked clueless and turned to Neville who was helping a younger student. Neville shrugged. "We are in the library", Ron hinted, "We aren't here to tell you the answers. We're here to make you think..." As the kid walked off, slightly put out, Ron finished, "about things _we_ know."

"Ron, this is awful. I can't help anyone. I don't know anything..." Ron nodded sympathetically.

"Tell me about it mate!" Ron whined. "Why on earth did they choose us? We're the least likely to know anything!"

"Perhaps", came McGonagall's stern voice, cutting across the library, "Because you two need to sharpen up yourselves." She walked to stand in front of them and cast a critical eye at the desk at which they were working. It was scattered with books and paper and sweet wrappers. "I suggest", she began leaning on the desk, "That you two get your act together and start reading up on your old notes..."

Slightly intimidated, the two nodded. McGonagall turned and walked away. "She's a marvellous woman." Ron whispered still dazzled by her superior aura.

- - - Sorts and Gaming meeting - - -

Intrigued, Harry leant forward. Ted Dixon, a seventh year Ravenclaw was talking about the necessity of practising muggle sports in the attempt to help assimilate the young witches and wizards. Harry agreed. He hadn't played football in a long time, not that he ever really had. He'd never had any friends to play with.

"But this isn't the muggle world, this is the Wizarding world", Drawled Malfoy. He was leaning back in his chair, looking bored to tears.

Celia Greenhollow, the Hufflepuff representative scowled. "It's not just a Wizarding world Draco."

Malfoy rolled his eyes tiresomely. "It's hardly a muggle world is it?"

Sighing Celia looked down at her hefty chest. "Women do exist in this world too is what I meant."

A cruel smile worked it's way onto Draco Malfoy's lips but he remained silent. His eyes flickered across to Harry threateningly. "Problem Malfoy?" Harry spat. Draco simply shook his head and turned away smiling for some twisted reason.

- - - Main Quad - - -

Dean and Seamus stifled their laughter as Filch tripped over a cobble along the outside of the main quad. He stumbled, then tried to recover himself, acting as if nothing had happened.

"He is one class act!" Dean joked.

Seamus stopped laughing due to spotting something in the distance. His smile soon turned to a grin. "Ere, Ginny's heading our way", he nudged.

"Shut up!" Dean warned while composing himself.

"She doesn't seem in a good mood either. Got that Luna girl with her n' all." Seamus noted curiously.

When Ginny and Luna finally approached, they flopped down on the prickly cool grass. "You won't believe what?!" Ginny complained.

The two boys stole a quick glance at each other before turning to the girls puzzled. "What?"

Luna smiled in her charming, innocent little way before replying, "Snape just gave us detention for crowding the corridor."

Frowning, Dean inquired, "How many of you was there to crowd the corridor?" He watched as Ginny and Luna looked at each other through the corner of their eyes.

In a uninspired tone Ginny answered, "Two".

Luna was still smiling contentedly. "I think he was in a bad mood. I suspect Nargels have been at work."

Seamus looked confused. "Don't ask", Dean whispered.

- - - Nigel's Office - - -

It was the perfect Saturday. He had done a spot of training for himself, visited Hogsmeade for a look around, and now Nigel was sitting in his office with a nice cup of tea about to relax. Unfortunately his peace was disturbed by a knock at the door. Sighing, and in assuming it was Hermione he called out, "Come in!"

He heard the door open slowly, and two clumsy footsteps creep into the room. They weren't Hermione's light flittery footsteps. Curiously, he turned. Cowering by the door was Professor Trelawney. She seemed very anxious and twitchy. She smiled and waved self consciously. Nigel jumped to his feet, spilling his tea down his top and trousers.

"O...Oh!" He stuttered. Blushing, he wiped his trousers as best he could to brush away the hot tea. He laughed nervously as he was doing so.

Trelawney frowned, "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Nigel nodded and began to run his hands through his hair. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Absolutely fine..." He stopped and looked at her trying to hide his embarrassment.

She smiled. "I thought I'd come and introduce myself", Trelawney explained, a little taken aback by Nigel's good lucks. He had such a handsome, soft baby face. She could feel heat prickling the back of her neck and cheeks. "I'm the divination teacher. Sybill Trelawney. I live just down the corridor..."

Nigel 'ahh-ed' in response. "Do you want some tea?" He offered before remembering that he himself was still damp from his last brew. Sybill laughed and shook her head.

"I'm alright thanks", she half whispered. "Anyway, I suppose I'll see you around?" She left in an airy sort of way, leaving Nigel pondering about her.

- - - Detention - Luna and Ginny - - -

Ginny looked across at Luna. They shared a look of pure and utter boredom. Ginny's red hair fell onto her face, irritating her. Frustrated, she glanced up at Snape who was sat behind his desk. He had a smug look on his face. To him it was like Christmas had come early.

He watched them like a hawk watches his prey. Not for one moment did his eyes falter. The temptation Ginny felt, to pick up her wand and scream every jinx she knew was overpowering. Her hand twitched angrily.

They had been scrubbing his class room clean now for the past three hours at least. Luna as always maintained that calm, serene appearance. Ginny on the other hand was growing more and more volatile. Just as she was about to stand up and say something she would probably have regretted, there was a loud rapping at the door.

All three heads turned, Snape more surprised than the rest. He rose and almost glided across the classroom. The snide tone in his voice as he said, "Yes?" indicated to the girls that it was someone he would really have wished wasn't outside his door.

Immediately the two girls stopped there work. The moment the door had closed they could hear none other than Remus Lupin shouting blue murder at Snape. Throwing down her brush Ginny approached the wall. Curiously she listened.

- - - Snape and Remus - - -

"There is no use shouting _Moony", _Snape spat viciously. "There is nothing I can do if I do not have the exact diagnosis."

Remus gritted his teeth and walked toward Snape threateningly. "You had better make that potion. Madame Pomphrey has given you all the necessary information you need!"

The corners of Snape's lips curled. "And?" He drawled maliciously.

Remus was infuriated. Snape's relentlessness was beginning to test his patience. " I am warning you Snape, if you don't, the repercussions will be severe." Snape did not look moved. "This isn't just about your pettiness anymore! We need that potion!"

Snape still was emotionless. Remus looked ready to kill him there and then. But. He composed himself and turned stiffly. He walked away without any intention of turning back to have one last snap at him. He knew Snape would make that potion. He had to. They both knew that.

- - - Common Room - - -

Ron glanced up momentarily as his sister and Luna Lovegood of all people walked in. He nudged Harry and Hermione. Between them they looked a state. Their hair was messy, they had brown goo clinging to their clothes, and black grime was forming a crust on their faces.

Hermione shot up and moved to make way for them to sit. Ginny flopped into the chair exhausted. "Snape is an unfeeling, insensitive git!" She began on a rant. "If I knew how, I would send him to the darkest, most horrible sewer in the world and leave him there for at least a week!"

Harry laughed and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Was it that bad hmm?"

Luna shuddered. "Bad doesn't really cover it. I don't even think the house elves have to put up with as much scrubbing as we did tonight." She wiped her brow and sat down on a foot rest. Ron smiled at her awkwardly, waiting for one of her slightly loopy comments, However, she said nothing.

Ginny perked up for a minute. "I'll tell you something though. Snape wasn't half arguing with Remus outside the classroom."

Harry frowned and questioned, "What was it about?"

It was Luna who replied. "Something about a potion. Snape didn't seem to want to make it, and he was driving Remus up a wall..." She looked at Ron mysteriously with her big silvery eyes. Gulping he tried to divert his gaze to Hermione, but Luna added creepily, "I'm surprised he didn't turn into a wolf and bite his head off!" Ron allowed a quick agreeing smile cross his face before scooting further back into his chair.

Hermione, as always was already processing three clicks ahead of the rest. "Do you think it was for Remus' monthly potion? Or something else?" Her question was more directed at Ginny, but Harry answered.

" Well who else would need a potion that desperately?"

- - - Hogsmead - - -

The figure watched as two of the vampires he had attacked the other night prowled the streets, no doubt searching for him. He was perched on top of a shop, scanning the streets below for any undue disturbance. Something about the nights these days was different and more sinister. The change had occurred the same night the students had arrived. That night some ancient evil arrived, waiting to unleash itself upon the quiet town.

"You two are so fast paced!" He heard a younger vampire whine. His voice was laced with a hint of cheekiness. His companions did not seem as amused by the interference as the figure watching was.

"When are you ever going to learn", one of the stronger vampires growled turning upon the younger, "to keep you mouth shut?!" His voice echoed down the street. Badger gulped and held his hands up in compliance.

"You two are the cold blooded vampires... Just ignore me."

"Trust me, we try", the older vampire fired at Badger. They continued to walk a while before they stopped. The vampire in front held up his hand.

"Can you smell that?" He whispered gleefully. His two companions stopped and smelt the night air like hungry pups would smell a joint of meat. "Someone's headed our way".

From his position on the top of the roof, the figure could see a young woman headed down the street. He found his eyes lingering on the dark shape for longer than he had intended to. He felt a pull to her like he had not felt in a long time. It was strange, and appealing. Smiling, he jumped off the roof to land in the alley the vampires were hiding in.

They turned startled. The younger of the three squealed and tried to escape, but was held roughly at the collar by one of the others.

"It' a bit late to try and find a bite to eat around here isn't it?" The intruder joked.

Snarling, one of the vampires launched himself at him ready for the kill. Calmly, the man waited for him to draw near enough. Upon the vampire reaching that point, he drove a stake through his heart with un-natural speed. He exploded into a cloud of dust.

Badger yelped and cowered. "I say we run!" He half cried.

- - - Hermione - - -

A high pitched yelp alerted Hermione's attention to a dark alleyway. She could sense presences there, and none of them alive, or human in any case. Her eyes darted about her surroundings, deciding the best way to approach. Her natural instincts were developing quickly she had discovered recently. And despite how nervous she was about running into a ark alley where some un-dead fiends were hiding, it felt natural and part of her did feel safe in the knowledge that she wasn't in too much danger. She could handle this. And, if she couldn't, well at least Nigel wouldn't get chance to shout at her for disobeying him and leaving the school when he had told her not to.

Bravely, she tiptoed up to the entrance to the alley. Immediately she was aware of two vampires, who had their backs to her. One was trying his hardest to leave the place, while the other was snarling at a figure further back. It was almost instantly that the figure further in the alley became aware of her presence. Hermione could feel him starring right at her, as if he was reading her from afar. She could not make out his face, but she knew he was watching her. Surprisingly she did not feel endangered by him, but reassured. His presence was different to that of the other two.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He mused trying to keep the vampires attentions on himself.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione waited for the larger of the two vampires to step towards the mysterious figure. When he did, he let Badger go. Badger turned to run out of the alley, but as he drew nearer to her Hermione stepped into the light of the street at the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" She asked him calmly. Badger screeched again in surprise. When he took time to regard her small figure and pretty face, he took a few well earned deep breaths.

"Look girly. If you move out of my way, you won't get hurt", he reasoned desperate to leave. She seemed to consider it for a moment, but did not move. Sighing he decided the best way to make her leave, was to show her his vampire nature. He tried his hardest to growl and bear his teeth but to no avail. She just watched him puzzled. He paused and regained his posture. "Okay, I didn't want to do this..."

Hermione furrowed her brow as he began to try and misdirect her in an attempt to run past her. It was strange but the poor little thing looked harmless and afraid. Hermione was stumped as to what she should do. She couldn't let him leave and perhaps kill, but on the other hand, he hadn't even made an attempt to attack her yet.

"Oh come on leggy! Let me through", Badger began to whine. Behind them, in the alley the others were still fighting. Hermione knew she should be there and not here watching a rather insulting young vampire run around.

"If I let you go, you have to promise to be good..." She warned in her warm sensitive way. Badger nodded.

"Look love...if I wanted to eat you I would have done by now, but this whole blood business really isn't me..."

Without anything further to say to him, Hermione frowned and let him past her. "Vampires!" She muttered under her breath. The moment she stepped into the alleyway she felt the fury and tension between the two others hit her like a wall. Slowly, she moved closer. Who was it she was supposed to go for?

"Is there a problem here?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice. The two men stopped fighting and turned to her.

Hermione looked them both up and down quickly. The guy to the right of her was radiating evilness and danger. The light of the street behind her allowed a glimpse of his scarred face. He eyes then wandered over to the other figure. He was tall and muscular. She could sense little evil from him, but there was a darkness there. His face was chiselled and extremely handsome. His eyes were such a piercing alert green that it took a lot of will power to tear her gaze away. His hair curled loosely around his face till just below his ears.

"Perhaps you should leave?" She heard his soothing voice suggest.

Shaking off his allure, she shrugged and began to walk to the vampire on her right. "Perhaps I should... But that doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Don't go there", he warned her again. Hermione ignored him. She could feel the power from the vampire before her. He wasn't too strong, but strong enough to make this last for a few minutes.

The vampire smiled at her bearing his dirty blunted teeth. Hermione raised her brow unimpressed. She could sense the tension between him and the other man. They were both more interested in concluding their dispute than dealing with a rebellious student who had stumbled into their fight. She looked between them both.

The younger, more gentle one approached her and pulled her away from the vampire. "Go home... You Don't want to get involved."

Hermione paused and considered this for a minute. How would she ever prove to herself and Nigel she was fit to be the slayer if she always backed out of a fight? Turning away from the young man she gave the appearance of leaving. Once she was sure he was turning to face away from her that's when she spun quickly and drove her foot into his chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

The vampire looked stunned. He seemed more alert and curious of her now. Laughing he ran at her then aimed a punch at her face. Remembering what she had been taught, she blocked his punch then brought her foot down on his shin. There was a crunch and a loud howl of pain. Surprised at herself Hermione then found herself bringing a clenched fist up towards his cheek. He howled again, doubling over in pain.

The slayer stood, trying to anticipate his next move. The vampire looked up at her with anger and hatred. He ran at her as best he could. He sent another punch her way, but again she blocked, but was unprepared for the head butt. As Hermione stumbled back the vampire backhanded her across the face. She was knocked sideways and banged the side of her head against the alley wall.

Using this to her advantage she pushed away from the wall with her hands as she kicked the approaching vampire in the face. It was his turn to falter and as he did Hermione dropped to the ground and spun, holding her right leg out, tripping him. Quickly she pulled a stake out from her pocket and plunged it into his chest. Within seconds he was dust.

Standing, she cast her eyes down at the pile on the floor. Her mind then flittered back to the young man. She turned to where he had landed, yet he was no where in sight. Her eyes searched the alley but he was not there. Perplexed she turned back towards the entrance. Part of her was pleased in her achievements, part of her was sad that she had ended the life of another creature, and part of her was mystified by the strange man. Little did she know, he was perched once again on the rooftops, watching her interestedly.

He couldn't place it, but he knew she was no ordinary girl. To deliver a blow like she had, and slay a vampire! There was only one explanation. He smiled

"PMS".

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Please review since it's the only indication I have of your reaction, and it's the only reward the authors get for all their hard work. Thanks! : D


	6. Underground going ons

**Hey going on holiday for a week so there will be no updates, but I made this chapter longer to compensate. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. **

**Dumbledore****'****s Army**

**Chapter 6**

**Underground going-ons**

Hermione sat down at the dining table slowly and self consciously. Harry glanced up and noticed a dark bruise on the side of her forehead. Frowning, he inquired, "Are you alright Hermione?" Everyone turned to look at her curiously.

Smiling faintly she replied, "I'm fine." She noticed the concerned looks and giggled, "Really! I fell out of bed last night. I had an awful dream", she lied.

Lavender and Parvati shared a knowing look. She had not had a bad dream last night. She hadn't even been in bed for most of last night, and when she did return to the dormitory as the sun was rising, she fell straight into bed asleep. That's why she had been late to breakfast. Hermione noticed and cast her eyes down silently. The less said the better.

"Did anyone catch wind of that new shop opening in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked with a mouth full of cereal.

With a look of utter disgust on her face, Ginny explained, "Apparently there's a new clothes shop opening up in Hogsmeade. It's based more around muggle fashion, '_and has a section of unique robes_'" She quoted, reading from the magazine.

Perking up Lavender added, "It'll be so exciting. It has all the new designs from skirts, to shoes, to underwear! Isn't that great?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "About as exciting as one of Hagrid's pets on growth elixir", he muttered. Harry laughed in agreement.

"Good morning", greeted Dumbledore shouting above the buzzing masses of half awake students. They fell silent awed by him as always and anticipating his announcement. " I am pleased to announce that due to the newly appointed student council Hogwarts will now hold new sports tournaments and classes. Muggle games such as foot- ball, and rounders will be played on the Quidditch pitch weekly, and a week today the first stage of a Wizard Chess tournament will be held. For more information please check the notices on your common room boards".

Throughout the hall murmurs of excitement could be heard. The noise rung in Hermione's ears. She frowned to herself and buried her face in her hands. She could hear Ron across the table being persuaded into entering. "I might give it a go..." He relented, flattered by the attention. "But I'm not sure how far I'll get. It's not an easy game."

Harry nudged him, "You've played Wizard chess against gigantic charmed pieces before Ron, I'm sure a few students won't be that hard."

- - - Apartment above Dervish and Banges, Hogsmeade - - -

The young man Hermione had kicked last night sat contemplating her. He could not understand her strength. He had never encountered that kind of power before in a young lady. He had assumed upon hitting the wall that she must be a slayer, yet slayers were never witches. The Watchers Council he knew tried to prevent that as complications would arise between the girls physical power and her magic. Surely they would not subject that girl to interference with her magic? And if they would why? What would make the powers that be resort to choosing a witch?

Sighing he took a sip of tea and looked down at the papers on his desk. From what he could gather, Cain, the stronger of the recently arrived Vampires was hiding out in the sewer. Now that it was day it would be a good time to hunt him down. He himself could stick to the sewers.

- - - Harry and Ron - - -

From the moment the morning had begun Harry could feel a change taking place. Part of him knew something had happened early that morning, and that as a result something was now happening at Hogwarts. Along with Ron he walked up the steps in the Entrance Hall watching suitcases and boxes arrive. From the moment they hit the Entrance Hall floor they were immediately picked up by some invisible force and then carried away at the speed of light. Ron dodged as one rattling box flew just above his head.

"Bloody charms!" he grumbled. "It's dangerous charming things to move of their own accord when you're not watching them!" He tripped over the top step and landed on his front.

"You know Ron you spend more time stumbling and on the ground, than you do on your feet", Lavender joked. She giggled in her girly way and walked off, casting a long flirtatious look at the red head struggling to get to his feet.

Harry watched her retreat confused. "That's was a bit..."

"Repulsive?" Ginny finished looking down at the mess that was her brother now tripping up over his baggy trousers.

Harry shot her a quick agreeing glance before offering Ron his hand. " Next time", Ron began brushing himself off, "Feel free to help sooner rather than later".

Hermione came up behind them with her hands full of books. Dutifully her friends lightened the load and took some off her pile. "Prophecies and their origin", Ginny read aloud intrigued.

Harry looked down at the book in his hand. "Your guide to dream interpretation".

"I've been having a few strange dreams lately", Hermione reasoned. "Thought I'd check them out and see what they mean..."

"I thought you weren't into that kind of stuff?" Asked Ron looking down at the book in his hand. " How to: achieve amazing hair", he scrunched his brow up and looked at his best friend. "Hermione I hope you're not going all girly on us again like in fourth year."

If she didn't have her hands full Hermione would have snatched the book back, but as it was she had to put up with the boys jokes as they walked back to the common room together. Just as they were about to reach the fifth floor a very rushed McGonagall bumped into Hermione, who stumbled backwards and dropped the books.

Startled McGonagall looked down. The students could tell something was wrong. She had worry etched into every pour. She bent down and helped Hermione pick up the books. Her hands suddenly seemed so frail and shaky, and her hair, which was usually impeccable was loose and falling out. Once she had placed all the books back into Hermione's hands, she pushed her spectacles up her nose.

"I am sorry dear", she apologised. She took a well deserved pause and eyed up the students. With everything going on she wondered how they could know so little. Harry looked at inquisitive as ever, where as Ron looked as clueless. Ginny had a bit more wit about her than her brother, and Hermione...well she had such piercing hazel eyes that seemed to read every part of you. McGonagall looked her up and down. Something had changed about her. As another suitcase came hurdling overhead McGonagall snapped back to reality. "Well I must get on", she hurried before scuttling away.

Ginny looked after her confused, "I don't think I've ever seen her so flustered in my life!"

"Must be that new teacher", suggested Ron. "All the girls have the hots for him. Reckon he's cute and irresistibly clumsy", he remarked slightly put out.

"Shame your not the same eh Ron?" Joked Harry.

- - - Luna Lovegood - - -

Luna held out her hand fearlessly. The young Thestral sniffed the raw meat in her hand. Daringly it reached out and snapped it up. Luna wasn't sure why, but lately the Thestrals had been a lot more weary around her. Some of the adults had even tried to warn her away from their young.

She smiled as the Thestral ate up the meat, its mother watching the exchange like a hawk. Luna tried to avoid contact with the elders. They seemed so on edge, that for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Luna felt almost afraid of them.

"You know young lady you shouldn't be out here alone", came Dumbledore's voice from behind her.

Startled, Luna turned wide eyed. "I'm sorry mister Dumbledore sir." He chuckled and waved aside her apology.

"I see you are admiring the Thestrals. They are beautiful creatures are they not? Though most would not recognise it even if they could see them."

Luna turned back to the horse like creatures. "I suppose that is maybe why they don't want to be seen. They're afraid of the reaction?"

Dumbledore regarded her closely. She was such a peculiar young lady. But, he was fond of her already. "I don't suppose you know about their fondness for chocolate do you?"

Luna shook her head. Dumbledore held out his hand and presented her with a piece of chocolate. Curiously Luna took it and held her hand out towards the Thestral. It was not the child however that took it, although it tried. It was the mother. She galloped up and whipped the chocolate right out of Luna's hand. Luna laughed as she devoured every second of it.

"Sometimes we can be distracted from ourselves by temptation. It is not always a good thing..." He explained with that ever so familiar twinkle in his eye, "But it is not always a bad thing either."

Luna nodded silently. "Mister Dumbledore sir, is it true that You-Know-Who's army is growing?" She asked a little unsure of whether she should. "It's just my dad says that I shouldn't concern myself with it because I'm at Hogwarts and safe here. But if I was You-know-who I'd want to attack here first, once I had an army. It's like the key stone of the magical world isn't it?"

A faint frown worked it's way on to Dumbledore's face. "It would be indeed. And no doubt it is. But", he began on a lighter tone, "Some of the finest Witches and Wizards in the world reside here", he reassured. With a weary smile he added, "And we have superb hiding places".

- - - Nigel's Office - - -

Hermione flicked through another book. She hadn't told Nigel about last night, for some reason she didn't think it would be a good idea to either. He would be worried, sulky that she hadn't told him, all that sentimentality would make her feel too guilty.

"Did you know that there is a species of bat of which there has only ever been three recorded sightings?" He commented astonished.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, but did you know that the night we arrived at Hogwarts something was unloaded from the train when the train stopped for those ten minutes they blamed on a Ministry check?"

Nigel looked up from his book. His glasses were crooked on his nose as they had slid down. "No, did you?" He frowned.

Sighing Hermione moved to the desk he was at. "The night we arrived I could feel something coming from the baggage carriage, so I went to have a look. When I got there I could feel it even stronger from the other carriage further down. Just as I got close I heard someone coming, and then things being unloaded from that carriage by the Ministry people."

Nigel sat upright. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He sulked.

"I don't know. I forgot to mention it?" Nigel folded his arms across his chest moodily. "Oh come on Nigel. You're still my favourite Watcher in the entire world..."

With a sulky pout Nigel asked, "What did this power feel like anyway?"

Hermione thought for a second. "I don't know. I just knew that is was powerful. It was like waves hitting me. And it felt old. Really old."

Closing his book and pushing it to the side he inquired, "Did it feel evil?"

Hermione locked her gaze with his. "No. It never really felt evil. I didn't get that feeling I do when something evil is around. It felt wrong though, and like it wasn't supposed to be here." Her eyes flickered to the corner of the room where a new lamp Nigel had bought stood proudly. "Speaking of which, that lamp has to go Nigel."

Nigel looked to it offended. "I bought that from Harrods!" Hermione smiled at him and flicked it.

"Exactly. It's too modern and you can't use it because it would upset the house elves who come to light your candles..."

Huffing Nigel turned attention away from his lamp. "I did hear mention of something in the staff room. The moody bugger Snape and Minerva were discussing the Ministry checking the train. They couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was all just a cover up then to move whatever was on the train and hide it somewhere around here?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "So do we look for it? Or do we wait and see what happens?"

Nigel looked at her blankly. "I think we wait. First of all we need to deal with this vampire attack in Hogsmead."

Hermione 'ahh-ed' guiltily. "I suppose we should."

"Best place to start I think would be the sewers, and since it's day we have the advantage. So shall we set off?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Let me just go and see Harry and Ron first. They'll wonder about me otherwise".

- - - Some minutes later - - -

Hermione found her friends in the Quad sat on the grass playing wizards chess. When she approached them everyone shushed her. "Can't lose his concentration", Dean whispered.

Smiling fondly at the group she moved over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I'm just going to go to the library. Wanting to get some more research on that potions assignment done. I'll catch up with you tonight."

Harry listened carefully. It wasn't like Hermione to tell them where she was going. Brushing it off he replied, "Sure, see you later then". He watched as she retreated hesitantly. Hermione was being strange lately. It was usual for her to go to the library a lot, but lately she was going for really long periods and at the strangest times. Early morning, late at night, then short bursts during the day. If he didn't know better he'd say she was up to something.

- - - Nigel and Hermione - - -

Hermione jumped down through the drain into the foul smelling sewer. Her feet splashed in the horrible stream of every foul thing she could have imagined. "Aww Nigel!" She whined close to tears. The stench was unbearable. Not to mention her slayer senses heightening the scent. Nigel was close to follow. The moment he landed in the sewer he began choking and spluttering desperately.

"My lord!" He exclaimed covering his mouth as Hermione was. He muffled something inaudible, much to Hermione's relief. She didn't want to have to take her hand away from her face to reply.

"Lumos!" She thought, too afraid to actually breath in and speak the word. To both the amazement of the watcher and the slayer, a Lumos spell surged through the tunnels, lighting them up like a Christmas tree. The spell she had cast was so bright and never before had she known a ball of fire to be the result of that particular spell. Nigel furrowed his brow and tapped her. The light on the end of her wand returned to a typical Lumos much to Hermione's relief, and lit the tunnel well enough for them to make their way further along.

"OWWW!" Came a screech from further along the sewer. "I've just been hit by a huge fireball!" A familiar voice shrieked in disbelief. "How rude!" He yelled in the direction it came from sending childish echoes throughout the tunnel system. Hermione recognised that voice. It was the voice of the small vampire she had let go the other night. She looked to Nigel. He seemed more than curious, and so together they followed the sound both still refusing to take their hands away from their mouths. " I mean who throws a fireball at you when you're in the middle of a sewer! Really! What is this world coming to?" He complained further. "Not to mention a magic fireball! Them Wizards have a lot to answer for!" He warbled again. There was a pause as Hermione heard him shuffling about, as if he was pushing things around on the floor. They were getting closer, she could sense his presence only a few meters away.

Hermione elbowed Nigel and held up her free hand against her lips to quieten his footsteps. Without much fear of this creature she took remarkably quiet steps in his direction. The sewer wall opened up a few meters beyond where the two were stood. Hermione peeped her head around to see what was beyond the gap. It was in fact a small room with a ladder leading out of the sewer against one wall. Badger was in the middle of the dingy pathetic looking room whimpering as he kicked a box with his acquisitions and belongings about. There was a few candles lit in this room, and from the dead rats and discarded wrappers and paper, Hermione could tell someone had been living here. Hermione watched Badger freeze. Realisation dawned on him. "There's some one here!" He shrieked. "Some one invading my personal space!" H cried dramatically. Hermione did believe he was genuinely scared of someone being in the sewer. From what she had been told about vampires, and from everything she had ever read, they would leap at the chance for attacking the other being. But not this vampire. He was scared of his own shadow. Literally.

"Ahh!" He screamed in a girly voice as he caught sight of it flickering in the corner of the room. He took deep heavy breaths and calmed down. "Just my shadow. Phew!" He stood still and sniffed at the air. He began to wander like a curious little puppy in Hermione's direction. Deciding it was best to approach rather than be approached in this case Hermione stepped into the light of the room. The Vampire jumped back, his eyes as wide as saucers. "You!" He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You tried to set me on fire!"

Daringly Hermione took her hand away from her mouth. "I am sorry. It was an accident", she apologised stepping into his domain. "Anyway, magical fire can't hurt you, only natural fire can."

Badger rested his hands on his hips, "And that makes it alright then does it young lady? Tell me, would you stab your friends foot because it wouldn't kill them?" Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I did say I was sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him, grimacing at the sight of a dead bloodless rat.

Sighing he picked up his box finally. "I'm moving out. I cannot stand the sight of that hideous boss of mine any longer. He's so bloody thirsty it scares me!" Badger explained taking a last look to check if he'd missed anything. His head shot back to the gap in the wall. "Who's there?" He asked timidly. His hands were shaking, rattling the things in the box. When he saw Nigel appear in the light he sighed relieved. He then took a long look at him, his eyes wandered up and down. Hermione frowned confused as a smirk worked its way onto the vampire's face. "Well you look tasty..." He mused playfully.

"He's not for eating", said Hermione, moving closer to Nigel protectively.

"Spoil sport", Badger sulked before smiling and waving at Nigel flirtatiously. A clueless look remained on Nigel's face. He was a little late to catch on, but when he did some time later he recoiled and began to fumble about with his sleeves embarrassed and unsure of what to do with himself. Smiling, Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I don't suppose you know anything about the vampire attack a few days ago?" Badger 'ahh-ed' guiltily. Raising her brow Hermione walked towards him. "Ahh?" She inquired.

Badger laughed nervously. "Well you see, the thing is...well it's just that, my boss is this big ugly smelly vampire, that was very hungry and wanted some thing to drink that wasn't a rat, and well, he was told by some other man that he had to cause a bit of a stir in Hogsmeade. You know, scare people and that sort of thing. So that's what he did, like the big stupid fashion-less monster that he is." Badger cast his eyes sideways. His tone had gradually died down, but he took a deep breath and then quite shrilly declared, "He has no taste in clothes what so ever! You know he wears walking boots, heavy cotton trousers, and then a leather jacket! I have told him that if he wants to pull, he won't manage it looking like he does..." Badger blushed as Hermione tilted her head perplexed. "But that's just my opinion..." He mumbled, heaving the box, which was slipping in his arms, back up. Hermione nodded, a little taken aback by this strangely adorable vampire.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find him do you?" She asked not really wanting him to answer. Badgers eyes were suddenly wide again with worry.

"I wouldn't do that now curly", he warned admiring her soft waves and curls. " He's a big tough old meany. Not like them nice Witches and Wizards you know? He's worse than them vampires what you saw the other night! Blood sucking fiends the lot of them..."

"Please tell me where he is?" She pushed again gently. She pouted a little and waited for his reply.

Badger eyed her up for a long while, then sighing, revealed, "He's hiding down that tunnel. Sleeping. Doesn't know I'm leaving yet, and don't tell him! If he catches me I'm as dead as you."

Indignantly, Badger walked past Hermione and towards Nigel. Nigel cowered against a wall, but Badger simply paused by him, winked and walked out. "See you later curly!" He shouted as he walked the way Hermione had just come.

Nigel stepped into the room with Hermione. "What was all that about?" He asked curiously, trying to avoid standing on the dead rodents which were littered on the floor.

"Oh", began Hermione. "I bumped into him a few nights ago. Bit of a long story actually", she explained trying to change the subject, " Anyway, better go after this vampire then."

Nigel didn't follow Hermione when she walked on. He saw her turn back to look at him quizzically. "You heard what he just said! If he catches him, he's as dead as us! Perhaps we should give it a while and you know, not wake him up. I know I'd be angry if you woke me up. Real ferocious mood and all that", Nigel babbled trying to avoid the upcoming battle. Hermione walked back and tugged on Nigel's sleeve.

"Come on. It'll be fine." Just as Hermione said that the sound of two people fighting began to ring in her ear. It was as clear as crystal. Her eyes closed as she felt another surge in her senses. The presence she felt was already known to her. She had had this feeling before. Suddenly dropping Nigel's arm, she wandered off inquisitively.

"Hermione?" He called after her. Worried about her sudden daze like state he ran off after her. "Slayers! Always have to run right into trouble. Not an ounce of common sense in their bodies!" he rambled, wishing he didn't have to walk into the lions den.

As Hermione drew closer to the fight, she could feel their presences more. It was as if they were pulsating harder. Hermione broke out into a run. Although the tunnels deviated off in every direction, Hermione knew which way she should go. Nigel was barely keeping up with her. He was trying his best, but only just managed to catch a glimpse of her disappearing down a branch off tunnel.

- - - Quad - - -

Ron positioned his chess piece and triumphantly declared "Check mate!" He glowed with pride as every one patted him on the back and cheered.

"That's you fifth win in a row!" Ginny skulked moodily. "You could have let me win just once you know?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, but that's the way the game goes." He began to rearrange the pieces. "Anyone else up for a game?"

"Who'd want to play with you?" Snarled Draco Malfoy from his position sitting on the wall. "That tattered old board is falling apart. How much did you pay for it Weasley?" He sneered. There was such an arrogant smirk on his face that Ginny attempted to wipe it off. She was held back however by Dean who was more than worried for the little fiery red head. "What's this? Can't defend yourself Weasley? Got your little sister to do it for you?"

Ron stood up and moved towards Malfoy. "Not being funny or anything, but shouldn't you stay out of the sun? Don't want to catch sun burn..." Ron mused, quite pleased with himself.

Malfoy smirked unaffected by the comment. "Best you can do?" He goaded.

Ron shook his head calmly. "No, but I can't be bothered with you to be honest so would you go away please?"

Harry laughed and looked at Malfoy who had a look of utter shock on his face. Grumpily he sauntered off.

"What is getting into him nowadays?" Lavender asked. "He's always hanging around skulking in corners and insulting people as they walk past."

Seamus scuffed Lavender's hair up and replied, "He's just got nothing better to do is all."

"Ere, where's Hermione?" Ron asked trying to scan the Quad for his friend. Before Harry could answer Parvati fell forwards into him. He caught her quickly and helped her back to her feet.

"You been drinking?" Seamus joked chirpily. Parvati brushed herself off and scowled.

"No I have not! Something pushed me!" Everyone looked at her eyebrows raised.

"You were stood away from everyone and there's no one around." Dean tried to justify looking about.

"They did!" Parvati moaned. She turned around and picked up her bag in a clearly dissatisfied way.

Harry's eyes lit up with delight. On Parvati's back were two wet paw marks. He inclined his head towards them at Ron. Ron's eyes followed Harry's indication, wondering if Harry was altogether there. He looked slightly un-nerved and twitchy with his jolting head movements to say the least. Yet Ron was used to Harry's strange behaviour nowadays, and more often than not, Harry's theories were usually correct. Ron looked upon Parvati's back, at first unsure of what he was looking for, but there it was. Two dirty wet paw prints.

He couldn't help but feel suddenly very pale and awkward. Harry had confessed Sirius was alive again, but Ron had not entirely believed it. He had died last year, beneath that veil. The image of Harry's distraught face flashed back at him making that night even more unforgettable. Sighing, he put his board away in his bag.

They were in their sixth year now. Hogwarts was coming to an end, and yet they had not had one normal year here! This year it seemed was going to be just as adventurous as the last.

- - - Hogsmeade Sewers - - -

Hermione stopped suddenly. Unfortunately, due to the momentum of Nigel's sprint and that fact that he had his head down, he crashed right into the back of her, sending them both sprawling into the stream of sewage. Hermione screamed in disgust and jumped to her feet. Nigel climbed to his feet too, ashamed and apologetic. He attempted to apologise but Hermione held her hand out stopping him.

"You can hear something?" He whispered in the darkness.

Hermione squirmed and sniffed back her tears. "No, I just don't want to hear it!" Upset, she turned around and began to walk slowly towards the two figures fighting up ahead. She was drenched in sewage water, tears slipping slowly down her face, Nigel seemed upset by it too, but he was doing his best to ignore the smell of himself.

" I am sorry Hermione", he whispered daringly. Hermione sniffed again too afraid to wipe away her tears with her hands. She stopped again, this time making sure Nigel was aware.

In the darkness Hermione could make out the sounds of two men fighting. Curiously Hermione drew closer, leaving Nigel to stay where he was. The fight was taking place in another room off the side of the tunnels. One of the figures was that of a tall, stocky rather rough looking man, the other was again familiar. Unless Hermione was mistaken it was the man she had kicked the other night. Unknown to her, a smile crossed her lips faintly. As quietly as possible she took a few steps forward and watched from the darkness.

The vampire threw the man against the wall. He hit it with such force that Hermione was surprised he got back up again to dodge the vampire's foot which had been about to stamp on him. Angered, the vampire lashed out again. The man put his arm up to block, then punched the vampire in the face sending him reeling backwards. Hermione was tempted to watch some more, but the fact was, she would not get any better at fighting if she did not fight. Taking a deep breath for confidence she walked into the light of the cell like room. Neither of the men noticed her, much to her dismay. At least from a distance she could wait for the vampire to attack her, but it seemed she would have to run into this battle herself.

Just as she was drawing near, unexpectedly, the vampire swung drawing back to hit the man, and elbowed Hermione in the face. She yelped with pain, alerting them both to her. Pausing mid punch they turned their heads to her. She smiled sweetly unsure of what else she should do. Cain looked to the man curiously before pulling away. Hermione saw the man roll his eyes and look at her as if she was stupid.

"Can I help you?" The vampire snarled eyeing her up.

Hermione fidgeted on the spot. "Well I was hoping that you'd sort of leave?" She asked with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

The vampire laughed heartily. The man just shook his head in utter dismay of this adrenaline junkie girl. "Now why would I do that?" He asked amused.

Hermione shrugged. "Well... Firstly you can't exactly say that there's a large choice of dinner here. I mean you're limited there..."

The Vampire edged towards her. "Well you know there's always the occasional Hogwarts student that manages to wander my way looking so tasty and fresh." He was obviously expecting her to be scared, but Hermione was more delighted than anything.

"You think I look fresh? Even covered in all this sewage?" She pestered looking down at herself. "Cause you see, I am a bit worried about walking back through school, looking and smelling like this."

The vampire looked her up and down once more. "Well on second opinion no... And if you think you're going to get anywhere without being noticed, you should probably think again. I mean you do smell..." Hermione's smile turned to a frown. She looked to the man in the corner who nodded.

"Is it that bad?" She questioned further.

Taking some time to consider, the vampire nodded. "It wouldn't be fair to lie to a young lady like you. You're not actually the slightest bit tempting..."

Insulted, Hermione thought out loud. "Well that can't happen very often..."

"It doesn't", the vampire began taking time out from his fight to discuss this with her. "And Hogwarts students usually are a very attractive bite. It's because I guarantee that at some point, a few will be stupid enough to wander right into you. Makes them all the more...appetising."

Defensively, Hermione replied, "We Hogwarts students might not have a lot of sense when it comes to staying out of stupid situations... But we're always good at getting ourselves out of them", she rambled looking about.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to get out of this one?" The vampire asked bearing his sharp yellowed teeth. Everything about him screamed bodybuilder, and Hermione wasn't sure that right now her strength could compare with his. Still she could try it out. She turned her back on him and made to walk away. She could feel the vampires eyes bearing in to her back. Just as she felt his presence waver, indicating he was turning, she spun around and kicked his back, sending him stumbling forwards.

Hermione had come to appreciate her legs as one of her strongest assets recently. She had discovered strength in them she never knew she had. She supposed it made up for the lack of strength she had in arms, but, she was getting there with that too. Before the vampire even had chance to get up Hermione kicked him in the side again. He turned to lay on his back. Then performing a gymnastic feat, he pushed himself up and jumped back onto his feet.

"Wow!" Hermione remarked, forgetting herself for a minute. "That was really good! I've never seen it done in real life!" The vampire did not seem flattered by the praise. He growled and reached out to grab her in his arms. Squeaking, Hermione ducked, lowering herself to the ground. Without thinking, she rolled out of his way and popped up near the mysterious man. "Don't feel like you have to help or anything like I was trying to do..." She muttered, resenting how he leant against the wall.

The man stepped forward pushing her behind him, "Watch and learn from someone who is actually good at this." Hermione's mouth fell open. It wasn't her fault she was no good at killing things! What did he think she was! Sulking she leant against the wall and watched as the two fought. Blow after blow was exchanged. One would be thrown to the floor, the other whacked against a wall. They punched, kicked, snarled, threw, insulted...it was getting to the point that it was boring to watch.

Hermione admired the young mans speed and strength, and against such a tough opponent. He definitely had some explaining to do. What was his excuse? Steroids? She laughed at her own train of though, almost missing the man bend down and stake his victim. Once the man had dusted himself off he rounded on Hermione. She didn't really like the way he was manoeuvring her into a corner.

"Now, listen here." He ordered threateningly. "I don't know who you are, or why you keep showing up, but stay out of this! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into young lady!" Hermione sensed something in him which she had not noticed before. He wasn't human! Yet he didn't come across as all the other vampires she had encountered did. But that option was the only one that her mind played on.

Stubbornly she moved towards him, their faces so close she could feel his icy breath blow across her cheeks. "Don't patronise me. You know, I've faced werewolves, death eaters, giant chess pieces!" The young man furrowed his brow inquisitively, "Don't ask", Hermione added as an after thought. "I've survived seeing a basilisk, I've flown on the back of an invisible horse thing I couldn't even see! So before you tell me that I have no idea what I'm getting myself into..." She stopped, thinking of what to say next. She hadn't planned that far ahead and now she just looked silly.

An alluring smirk played on the man's lips, and suddenly he seemed so tempting. For a second Hermione found herself simply watching his lips. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before they flickered up to look at his eyes. They were not as they had been before. They were so big and round, but dilated black. It appeared as if he had no eye white.

He ran a cold finger down her cheek and under her chin, lifting her face so his eyes would bear more deeply into hers.

"You will forget seeing me, and remember nothing about today". The voice was not his familiar one either. It was deeper, more carnal.

Hermione pulled herself away from him, "Will I now? Is that what you think I'm going to do?" He regarded her shocked, though Hermione couldn't think why. "You'd better watch out mister mystery man, cause... I'll see you again." In a child like mood Hermione walked away from him and back to Nigel who was still hiding behind the wall.

Before he could ask her anything, she explained, "He thought I smelled and didn't want to fight me but some other guy killed him anyway. But I'll explain properly when we get out of here."

- - - Common Room - - -

Hermione had never received such looks as she did that day. People actually ran away from her coughing and gagging. She didn't blame them. That is what she would do. All the way to the common room she put on her brave face, which she had intended to last up until she reached the showers, but alas, that would not be so.

Ron turned his head to catch a glimpse of the origin of the fowl smell that had just wafted into the room. He didn't know what he expected it to be but to see Hermione, looking mucky and wet, drenched in what smelt like toilet water...well that was something else. Everyone covered their mouths and pinched their noses until she passed. Ron could tell she was clearly embarrassed so he did not even bother trying to hold her up and ask her to explain herself.

Harry looked to Ron for answers. Ron shrugged. They would only get some when she returned. When she did eventually return looking fresh and still damp from the shower, the look on her face deterred them both from asking her what had gone on. Both a little afraid to anger her further.

She was still unaware that Harry believed Sirius was at Hogwarts. Ron knew that Harry couldn't resist telling her, and so he leant in towards her. "Hermione", he whispered keeping his voice down. She turned from the crackling fire and looked to him, waiting for him to go on. "I think Sirius is here, at Hogwarts." He saw Hermione's eyes flicker to Ron, wanting his opinion.

Sighing, Ron admitted, "Parvati fell over today, but there was no one around. And when she turned around she had two damp paw prints on her back. Like a dog had jumped up at her."

Hermione's rational mind answered before she really mulled over the idea. "Harry, it could have been any dog. Did you see the dog itself?"

Harry leant back in his chair. He knew Hermione would try and find an alternative solution before she admitted the truth. "Hermione, it must have been invisible. I think I would have noticed if there was a dog running about Hogwarts. What dog can make itself invisible?"

Hermione was lost for anything to say. She knew how much Harry wanted Sirius to be alive. When he had told them that he had seen Sirius' dog form running about outside the Dursley household, they had tried to accept it, yet it could have been any dog. They had not been brave enough at the time to tell him as he was still in turmoil, but perhaps he was getting his hopes up too much now, and would only have them shattered again.

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't get your hopes up. It might not be Sirius. I wouldn't want to see you lose him all over again Harry".

Frustrated Harry stood up, "So you'd rather I just give up and accept he's gone forever? It was _him_ Hermione. I would recognise him anywhere! You have to understand that!"

Hermione glanced at Ron awkwardly. She could tell Ron shared her view on this subject and that they had already had this conversation before she had arrived.

"Well if it is Sirius", Hermione began, "Remus would know. Surely?"

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. I am going on holiday now for just over a week, so I won't be updating till after. Hope you liked this chapter. This was the final boring chapter for me. Now the fun can really kick off!

**Next chapter Preview:-**

**-** "I'll give you credit, you're brave, but you're no slayer yet…" Hermione felt the hairs on the back her neck stand on end. He knew.

- "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to find out. And when I do I'm going to tell everyone", he warned maliciously.

- Harry jerked up out of his sleep. Cold sweat trickled down his face. It was impossible! He had to tell Dumbledore, and quickly.

- "We're your guest commentators, Fred and George Weasley! Welcome to the Hogwarts Chess Tournament!"

- With the Halloween in three days, the feast was the only thing on the students minds. Little did they know how it would turn out.


	7. Foes, Fights and Friends

**Dumbledore****'s Army**

**Chapter 7**

**Forging a name**

- - - Hogsmeade - 5am - - -

Hermione was not sure of her reasoning. She acted so little on reason these days and relied more on instinct. Of course her logic was still there, anything academic was welcomed to her as it was a time when only her logic was important, not so much her instinct. Yet here she was. Hogsmeade at five in the morning on a school day. If only her friends could see her now.

She had no idea where to start. What was she to look for when trying to that mystery man? He certainly hadn't given any indication to his whereabouts. Perhaps the best place to start would be asking about, but at five am who was awake? Sighing, Hermione pulled her woollen scarf tighter around her neck. The nippy autumn air was closing in on the area, and darkness creeping slowly behind it. The days were short. Un-naturally short even for this time of year. Even now it was dark. Making the most of her three hours before Potions would be the key to success.

Wasting little time Hermione walked the streets, hoping to stumble across the strange enticing scent of the striking young man she had only ever seen twice. The air was dense and picking up scents was hard as the overpowering smell of freshly fallen leaves and bracken was too strong. What she needed was a clue, something to go off. She had two choices... Return to the sewer, or return to the alley. There was no doubt in her mind which choice she would take.

Chirpily Hermione made her way to the alley, the first place she had seen the stranger. Upon entering it she felt warmth from the sheltered alley wash over her. Cautiously she stepped into it. She felt nothing out of the ordinary. As she scoured the place she sensed nothing which would lead her too him either. Grumbling she spun on her heel slowly, in no hurry to make it back to Hogwarts. As she did she found herself slowly coming face to face with the very man she wanted to see. His fragrant scent followed him, surrounding Hermione.

He was standing only inches away from her. Hermione failed to notice herself flushing as she lost herself in his breath taking amber eyes. She couldn't speak. His striking beautiful face made tearing her eyes away from him near impossible. Only when his brow knotted into a frown did Hermione rip her eyes away from him and to the floor. Looking at him was dangerous. He made her forget who she was almost when he looked at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked as if he knew the reason she was here was because of him.

Bravely Hermione looked up at him. With complete self control she meditated her mind on her mission. "I was hoping so", she mumbled slightly embarrassed.

An intriguing smiled danced on his lips. "I suspected as much." He turned and began to leave the alley. "Follow me", he ordered.

Hermione had no idea why she was following him. It wasn't the wisest of things to do. Perhaps she should have asked him in the alleyway just then, but curiosity had the better of her, and so excitedly, she followed.

He led her to a flat above one of the shops. Hermione had not expected much from it, but upon entering it, just has he had, it took her breath away. It was not like the stuffy shop below, this place was spacious and light. The walls were white washed and plain. The decorations were few, and only the necessities in furniture. He pointed towards a seat motioning Hermione to sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He offered charmingly yet keeping his distance from her.

"I'm fine thanking you", the slayer replied glancing about. On the coffee table before the couch she was sat on, there was a strangely carved stone tablet. The writing looked old, and was a language Hermione had never encountered before. She reached her hand out to touch it but before she could, the man was there, his hand around her wrist, holding it firmly in place. A little taken aback, Hermione pulled her hand away from the table and he gently let her wrist go.

"So", he said releasing her hand and sitting opposite her on the edge of the table. "What do you want?" Something about his face looked pained almost. Like he had a nasty smell under his nose. In fact, she had noticed this in the sewer but the expression down there hadn't been as visible. You would have thought that when she was covered in sewage she would have smelt more, but apparently not.

Frowning, Hermione answered, "I need your help". She regarded him for a moment preparing to ask. Just before she did ask she noticed how his nails were digging in to the table, almost like he was restraining himself. Probably trying to put up with her awful smell, she thought to herself. "You fight really really well...and... I was hoping you'd teach me to fight like that?"

The question hung in the air awkwardly. Hermione glanced up at the man expectantly waiting for his answer. His dazzling eyes looked her up and down critically, and somehow, his expression eased off a little. Instead of disgusted by her, he seemed to relax, and before long a crooked smile worked its way onto his lips. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" Hermione nodded uneasily. She felt ridiculous for having to ask. The man stood up and began to pace around the room. He went to the windows and opened every one of them.

'_Isn't he cold?_' Hermione wondered shivering herself. He noticed, but did not close them. Rather he continued to pace about considering what his reply would be.

"Tell me. Who are you?" He asked. "Why do you have so much power?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. This was the tricky part. "Well", she began not entirely sure what excuse she would give. He smiled at her from across the room.

"So you really are the slayer?" He declared more to himself than to her. Hermione scowled, unsure of whether or not she had done the right thing in coming here? "I must admit I was curious about you. I never would have thought the council would appoint a young _witch_ as the slayer."

Puzzled, Hermione asked, "Why?"

Smirking, he answered, "In the past few days have you tried casting a spell and it went hideously wrong?" Although she did not admit it, Hermione acknowledged that she had. It was only the day before in the sewer when she had cast a lumos and sent a fireball hurdling down the tunnel. He nodded as if reading her thoughts. "That's why. It will make your magic unpredictable. Particularly at times when your emotions are running wild. It could strengthen a spell, weaken it, or send an entirely different spell out". No one had ever told her this. Her thoughts immediately went to Nigel who had obviously kept this from her. The man however seemed somewhat sadden for her. "I wouldn't worry about it though", he reassured, "you'll begin to control it again".

Trying to change the topic, Hermione asked, "So who are you? Or what are you? You're not human."

A weak smile crossed his lips. He began to pace about again. "If I told you I was a vampire what would you think?"

Hermione's heart leapt. This had been her first instinct in the tunnel, that he was a vampire, yet he was not like any other vampire she had encountered. "You're different from the others,.. That's what I'd think. Why is that?"

He moved to sit on the couch opposite hers, on the other side of the coffee table. "The man who made me was made by one of the oldest vampires to walk this earth. My blood is therefore not as diluted as the newer vampires. I have my soul. I can walk in sunlight-"

Hermione cut him off. "What?"

A will-shattering smiled played about his face. Hermione found herself almost breathless a he spoke, he words elegant and musical. "I can walk in the sun. It does not burn me as it would another vampire. Of course there is always some kind of draw back to it all." He leant back, into his chair. "One of them is that I dream..."

Entranced by him, Hermione moved closer to the edge of her couch. "Why is that bad?"

"I see all the remnants of my human life, and the things I could have had. I sometimes dream of the things I have done as a vampire, or things which will come."

To be honest, Hermione thought he was being a tad bit dramatic, but she had noted the dramatic flare of the un-dead. It was something she wouldn't have thought to attribute to them. "Any other draw backs?" She asked, looking again at the stone carving.

His eyes lingered on her dangerously. "The thirst..." She did not look up, but he saw the colour leave her cheeks. "Everyday minute of the day I crave blood, even after I have just fed. There's no end to it." There was sadness to his voice, and at the same time longing.

"What do you drink from? " She enquired, hoping the answer wouldn't be too threatening to the human species.

He laughed softly. "I drink from animals mostly", he admitted. "The odd human every now and then if they push the wrong buttons", he added playfully. Hermione kept her eyes on the mysterious slab on the table not entirely satisfied by his answer.

"So you're a good vampire?" The slayer asked confused.

The corners of the vampire's mouth twitch and he smiled a weak smile, bearing the tips of his fangs. "No. Far from it. But, I'm not _bad_ either. I take no sides. That's why it's not safe for you to be here. Your scent is so intoxicating…. I might not be able to help myself"; he teased with an underlying desire.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. Shakily, she changed the topic. "So will you help me?" She asked running the tips of her fingers over the stone carving curiously and trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. His stare was both alluring and hard to ignore. Hermione looked up. His eyes were piercing, and hungry. Hermione didn't feel as scared as perhaps she should. In fact she didn't feel any negative feeling at all. Rather, she felt herself melting, wanting to take a step closer too him.

He considered her for a moment, intentionally trying to draw her in. "I'll help you", he assured in a tone almost menacing. Hermione was sure her face lit up. "On one condition", he added carefully. Hermione raised her brow. "Never go near me if you're bleeding. The temptation would be too much. I might do something I'd regret…" Gulping, Hermione nodded slowly not entirely certain of what she had gotten her self in to,

"So what's your name anyway?" She asked on a lighter note with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Jasper. And yours?"

Hermione liked his name; it suited his mysterious nature that the slayer was feeling more and more attracted to. "I once had a cat called Jasper", she chirped, although he didn't seem to find it as amusing as she did. With a sheepish expression she answered, "My name's Hermione".

- - - Harry - - -

Hermione was not the only one up and about early. Harry, who was unable to sleep, had been examining the Marauders Map, and a little set of footprints named 'Draco Malfoy' caught his eye. Curiosity, as always, won the better of him, and as such Harry set off, invisibility cloak in hand, to follow Draco. Within ten minutes he found himself creeping behind Draco, under the disguise of the cloak, following him down a quite third floor corridor.

Draco seemed on edge. His eyes darted about the room, and he was constantly looking behind him. Harry was unsure what exactly to make of this. On one hand it was Malfoy, and whatever he was doing was probably up to his usual standards of obstructive. But, on the other hand, he seemed frightened, as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

Cautiously Malfoy tiptoed towards the main stairs, and as Harry tried to follow he felt a gentle tug pull him backwards, yet when he turned there was no one to be seen. Harry's eyes darted back towards Malfoy's direction only to see to the billows of his cloak as he descended the steps. Bemused, Harry tore himself out of the invisible grasp. As he stumbled backwards the image of Albus Dumbledore fluttered into his sight.

Dumbledore smiled fondly, his eyes narrowing with a twinkle. "Let him be Harry. You are not meant to follow this time."

Words failed Harry for all of a minute. "B-but professor! He's-"

Dumbledore chuckled cutting Harry off. "Fulfilling his own destiny Harry. Do not concern yourself with it just yet. Let it blossom first."

Slightly put out, Harry resigned.

- - - Malfoy- Entrance Hall - - -

Draco's heart was pounding so loud in his head that he could not concentrate. Why his father had insisted that he spy on Snape he did not know. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, or the nicest. In fact, it was nerve racking. Especially when Snape was no where to be found and Draco was positive that he had just followed him down a dead ended corridor. What if now Snape was spying on him…? The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

Scared and frustrated, Draco let out a loud sigh. Grumbling, he was just about to turn and head down to the dungeon, when he heard the sound of someone struggling, as if they were grappling with someone of some thing. Draco ducked into the shadows and waited nervously to see who exactly it was creeping around at this time.

His eyes flickered with delight when he saw Hermione Granger sneaking back in through a window that ran on the same wall as the main door.

'_What is she up to?'_ he pondered with a slight feeling of gratification. Naturally Potter and Weasley would be behind her, He'd wait, just until they were all in sight, then call for Filch. Smirking, he watched as she clambered into the hall and brushed herself off. She didn't look behind her; rather she glanced about then began walking towards the main staircase.

Halfway there, she stopped dead. Draco watched as she stood still, to him making no noticeable movement. His eyes widen with fear as she turned slowly to face where he was hiding. For a moment it seemed she was unsure of whether or not to approach, however curiosity must have gotten the best of her as slowly she edged towards him. Draco knew that she would eventually find him. With some trepidation he appeared out of the shadows.

- - - Hermione - - -

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw Draco emerge from the shadows. This was going to be an awkward conversation whichever way it went. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, trying to sound tiresome of his presence.

Draco shrugged and regarded her as he leant against the statue of a gargoyle. "What's that to you Mudblood?"

Hermione twitched with anger, but tried to remain calm, "You're right. It's nothing to do with me. Morning", She turned sharply on her heel and began to walk off.

In a mood to irritate and take his frustration out on her, Draco ran to stand in her way. "Well perhaps you should care" He teased. "Are you just too scared to find out, without Potter and Weasel here to protect you?"

Perplexed, a look of confusion swept across Hermione's face. "If I didn't know better _Malfoy,_ I'd say you were playing hard to get. But you should know, I _really_ don't care what you're doing, and I don't think I ever really will. So! Move out of my way…"

Put out, Draco snapped. "And what exactly were _you_ doing Mudblood? Wonder what Filch would say if he knew you were creeping in through a window at six in the morning?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. She was in no mood to play Malfoy's games today. "Oh just move will you?"

Draco tried not to let his anger show. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to find out. And when I do I'm going to tell everyone", he warned maliciously.

Sighing Hermione barged past him. "Well have fun doing that Malfoy. Really!"

Fed up, she ran up the first flight of stairs, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for lessons. These days nothing was straight forward. But, there was no point feeling hard done by. Malfoy was the least of her worries.

- - - Friday Afternoon - - -

The week had passed relatively drama free for the students of Hogwarts. For Hermione training and work had taken up most of her time. Harry had spent a great deal of time pestering Remus trying to find answers regarding his deceased godfather. Ron had been practising for the Wizard chess tournament for the latter half of the week determined to get through the first round. All had been made aware of the Wizard Chess Tournament starting that weekend through the medium of dancing house elves over dinner on Tuesday night. It had been the hot topic of the week. Most were excited to know that the trouble making twins would still play a part in their Hogwarts lives.

"Dumbledore wasn't impressed that they had drugged the elves you know…" Ron mused somewhat in a daze.

Seamus sniggered, "I still remember the look on Snape's face when that one carrying the gravy jug did a pirouette on the table in front of him splattering gravy all over him". A wave of delight washed of the Gryffindor's faces.

"Is that a fact?" A cold voice drawled before them. Gasps of astonishment cut through the air before an uneasy silence descended on the corridor. Snape stood before them, his face like stone, and his eyes piercing everyone of them. Behind him was Malfoy, carrying a stack of books, which all later noted to be very out of character. He scowled at them all, but reserved a nasty smirk for Hermione. Rising above it, she shared a knowing look with Ron.

"Fifteen house points from Gryffindor for your sense of humour", Snape sneered. "Enjoy your little frivolities if you must. Your fun will end soon enough", he warned. The students frowned unsure of what he meant by that.

"Ahhh Miss Granger!"

All turned to see Nigel approach. He seemed a little flustered, which Lavender later described as a 'handsome_ rugged-ness' _much to the boys dismay. Hermione smiled at him faintly, trying not to betray a connection to him. He regarded the group before addressing Professor Snape.

"Is there a problem Severus?" He asked warmly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Stood next to Snape, Nigel's gentle warm hearted nature was even more apparent. His smile was amused, knowing that he was clearly irritating Snape.

The look of disgust on Snape's face was evident. "Nothing to concern yourself with", he replied bitterly. With one long last disgusted look at the students before him, Snape glided off down the corridor.

Nigel watched Snape disappear before turning to the students. "He's quite the pessimist", he chuckled. The students looked at him, most quite impressed.

"Thanks Professor!" Ginny chirped admiring him somewhat.

"Yea", her brother Ron continued. "You've got a point there. He's a right old git."

Nigel nodded while cleaning his reading glasses. "No problem. I don't suppose I could have a word with you Hermione regarding your question about the theory of wand creation…"

Hermione nodded and stepped towards him, expecting her friends to run off and tell her to catch up with them later, but they didn't. They all waited there also expecting to hear the answer to Hermione's question.

Nigel and Hermione immediately felt awkward. "W…w…well, the thing is… I definitely do believe that wands probably became popular, as erm, well, tools for killing vampires." Hermione frowned, trying to decode the message that Nigel was obviously trying to conceal. Behind her, her fellow peers looked not only bemused at this far fetched idea, but their opinion of Nigel as a sane human being were beginning to diminish. "For example, if loads of vampires were going to attack Hogsmead tonight and you happened to be walking through at say… eight forty five, then you could easily use your wand as a stake." Nigel cringed at his own attempts. He laughed nervously. "Obviously you would of course need to be superman to defeat a vampire, but, that's just my idea about the origins of wand culture…" he looked to Hermione for a reply.

Hermione just stood, and nodded more out of sympathy. "Of course!" She jittered. "It makes perfect sense…"

Ron nearly choked on his own saliva. He nudged Harry sharply and threw him a questioning look. Harry shrugged and knew questions would be asked later.

"Well, good. Good." Nigel finished. "I guess I'll see you later then." With a smile and a nod Nigel took off back to his office.

The minute he left, all her friends seem to jump on her. "What was that?" "What a nut job!" "Please tell me you don't honestly believe that". Hermione couldn't work out who said what, but in her defence replied, "I think it's plausible. Obviously there is a lot of reading involved, but I understand where he's coming from…" She trailed off.

Her tone was convincing, but Harry and Ron detected the lie. They shared a quick doubtful look but decided to question her in private.

- - - 8:15 pm that night outside Nigel's office - - -

Assuming that Nigel actually meant something along the lines of, '_go to Hogsmead tonight and save the village from vampires around eight forty five' _she turned up outside his office half an hour before. Pushing the door open she was not prepared for what she saw. Nigel was pacing about his room, a rucksack full of weapons on the desk, some conceal on his person. What took her by surprise was that in only a few short hours, Nigel seemed to have gained two stone and was wearing a gum shield.

He saw her and smiled, attempting to wave. Curiously closing the door behind her, Hermione asked, "What are you wearing?"

Nigel tried to speak but his voice was muffled by the gum shield. After removing it he answered, "I've padded up." He moved towards her and punched his own stomach. "I borrowed some of the house elves bedding. And before you say anything, I slipped a duvet or few into their quarters that I borrowed from the store room." Hermione's objection was cut short, but her perplexity wasn't.

"So you get to pad up, and I…?"

Nigel handed her the rucksack of weapons. "You get first pick!" He explained, trying to stuff escaping bedding back under his clothes. "Like to see them try and hurt me now!" He declared triumphantly. Hermione only raised her eyes. She looked to the back of weapons. In there was an axe, a few swords, a strange looking ball on chain, and a crowbar. Taking it out of the bag, Hermione held it up and before she could ask, Nigel explained, "Oh, it's for breaking into the underground tunnel. If I'm not mistaken we enter through a tomb in the cemetery… quite curious to be honest that they have been using that tomb."

Hermione looked to Nigel, "why?"

"Well", he began, "It's actually the tomb of the first headmaster of Hogwarts. Whoever he was. He wanted to be buried near his school. It's interesting because, it is rumoured that his tomb held hidden doors and traps which if activated correctly would lead you right under Hogwarts."

Hermione had read Hogwarts: A History so many times she could recite it in her sleep, but never before had she heard mention of this. "Why would he have done that? If he's dead why would he want an underground maze, just to get back to this place?"

"You of all people Hermione should appreciate that the dead don't always stay dead."

A little bit spooked Hermione zipped up the bag. "Anyway, it was only a rumour. Chances are it's just been made up by a few of the elders to add dept to the story of his death. People do love a good mystery."

Sitting on the edge of the desk Hermione sighed and looked to Nigel. "Nigel…. How many vampires are you expecting to be there?"

Nigel edged closer to her sensing her unease. "Oh you know the odd few… To be honest", he confessed, "I don't know if they are vampires. I got a report in today." He picked something out of his top drawer. "Here, you read it".

Hermione looked at the paper in her hands.

_Dear Nigel Cavill, _

_I am writing to inform you that I received a report from my sources in Oxford stating that there have been recent migrations of the monitored demon and vampire populations to the village of Hogsmead. As of last night a state of emergency was declared by my agent there. He reported witnessing an increasing number of vampire activity, maybe demonic, around the graveyard and in focused areas in the Forbidden Forest. Please investigate this phenomenon with the help of Miss Granger and report back as soon as possible. _

_If my source is to be believed, you should expect some resistance. Best of luck_

_Reginald Howard_

_Head of Watchers Council_

The slayer laid the paper down on the desk beside her. Determined to beat the feeling of anxiety and frustration she always felt just before slaying, Hermione looked up at Nigel and jumped off the desk.

"Who's this agent?"

Nigel put down his cup of tea. "I don't have a clue. I'd like to find out myself to be honest."

"Hmm, lets get going then."

- - - Library 10pm - - -

Lavender, Harry and Ron all slumped back on the bench. "I give up", Lavender moaned. "We've had no word from the others and we've looked everywhere she usually hangs out. Face it… she doesn't want to be found… again!"

Harry looked to Ron for his opinion. "Mate, I think she's probably, you know, doing girly stuff…. She has been flirting with that Ravenclaw for the past few weeks. Who knows?" Ron muttered somewhat dejectedly.

Harry sighed frustrated. "This isn't the first time she's disappeared though. It's happening more and more. I think next time we see her we just ask her out right. She isn't even on the Marauders map!"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yea, all we can do really". He noted Lavender looking strangely at him, but chose to ignore it.

"Right, I'm off to finish off that assignment for Flitwick. Guess I'll see you later Ron. I'IL see you at the tournament tomorrow Lavy". Pensively, Harry sauntered away, leaving Ron and Lavender alone.

The way she was looking at him was starting to make him feel slightly uneasy. In an attempt to make the moment less thorny, Ron asked, "Don't suppose you've ever seen an angry hob goblin wearing your grandma's clothes have you?"

- - - Cemetery - - -

Hermione and Nigel had been trying to locate the tomb of the first headmaster of Hogwarts for quite some time. Although Hogsmead was only a small town, centuries of deaths soon mounted up to a large graveyard. It was a clear night, and the crisp cold nipped at Hermione's cheeks and ears.

Nigel was only a few paces ahead. He had decided that based on knowledge of how cemeteries were laid out, the tomb should be towards the back, close to the wall at the far end. He could hear his slayer close behind, shuffling her feet and mumbling. It brought a fond smile to his lips. As he skirted around one half subsided grave and ducked under branch, he felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. There in front of him was the tomb they had been searching for.

He walked towards the tomb of calling, "Hermione-". Before he could finish his foot slipped, and before he knew it he was tumbling in to a pit. His stomach did somersaults in the split seconds it took for him to hit the ground. His head smashed against the floor sharply. He didn't feel much, in fact, he felt nothing. He was out.

Hermione could have sworn Nigel had called her. Where he was she did not know. She hadn't heard or seen him in a while. Scared, she scoured the graveyard, trying to find her watcher. She knew now where the tomb was. Upon hearing her name being called, she assumed that Nigel had found it too. It was a tomb that emitted a sense of grandeur and intrigue. It was still unknown who exactly the first headmaster of Hogwarts was, and the inscription above the door gave no clues. The tomb simply bore the crest of Hogwarts, and the carvings on either side of the door matched the statue of the first headmaster found in Hogwarts.

It was pitch black, and Nigel wasn't replying. She had walked around the tomb now a few times without hearing a single ounce of movement. Worry was taking its toll on her, so when she heard the shuffling of feet, she felt relieved and annoyed all in one. After all, Nigel had just wandered off, leaving her in this gothic cemetery all on her own, with the wind making wailing sounds between the graves, and the possibility of vampire attack at any minute.

She was currently stood hidden from view of the tomb they had been looking for behind a tall gravestone. More annoyed now than relieved she stepped to the side of the grave stone. The mystery 'shuffler' was not Nigel however. Her breath caught in her throat, and instinctively, she dodged back behind the grave.

In front of the marvellous gothic tomb was a cluster of strangely cloaked figures. The only light was that of the moon. It bathed the figures in a serenity their faces contradicted. From the quick glimpse she caught, their faces were deformed, resembling the snout of a pig, with tiny hollow sunken eyes. Their mouths were large with blunt fangs as far as the slayer could tell. She had never seen anything like it on this scale before. Pixies were one thing, these were another. They seemed to be dragging a weak, gangly body behind them. Hermione was sure she recognised the bikers' boots and the blazer. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, she was sure that it was Badger they were kidnapping.

Perplexed as to why anyone would want to kidnap the most annoying prisoner they could find was beyond the slayer, but in the absence of Nigel, she felt it was regrettably her duty to find out. Though when she found him he was in big trouble!

- - - Few minutes later - - -

Hermione had waited patiently, listening carefully to the voices of the strangers. From what she could gather Badger had woken up and they had simply knocked him straight out again. Other than that, the language they spoke was old and prevented the slayer from making any sense of their words. It had been a few minutes since they had closed the door behind them. Common sense told Hermione that it was better to wait a while before running straight in after them.

When she finally plucked up the courage to emerge from behind the gravestone, she was greeted by one of the demons who was patrolling the outside of the tomb. All the hairs on her body stood still. Without even having to think, she pulled out her wand and whispered "Immobulus". This demon she wanted to keep quite. Any sound might alert the others to her presence. As Hermione intended the demon's body stiffened, and he fell to the floor. Creeping forward with the bag of weapons on her back she approached her victim and examined him. The only movement that he could manage was a desperate pleading of the eyes. Hermione wasn't one to kill an unarmed opponent, or anyone if she could avoid it.

"Sorry", she apologised before withdrawing her wand again. "Confundo". A cloak of confusion fell over the immobilised foe. Hermione wasn't sure due to the inefficiency of her new slayer magic how strong the spell would be. Now all she had to do was issue instructions and hope the spell was strong enough for him to follow them. But what exactly do you ask a strange demon to do? In a clear apologetic voice, she began, "When you are able to move again, you will leave and find nice demony vampire things to be friends with. Then perhaps you could do good instead of doing horrible bad things! Okay?" She asked, forgetting he was unable to reply. Regarding him, she 'hmmm-ed' doubtfully.

The slayer knew it was going to be a long night, and she was hardly prepared. Ignoring the dopey eyes of the demon on the floor beside the tomb, she lowered the rucksack and withdrew the axe. It was ancient by the looks of it. It was double bladed, with an intricate design and strange symbols. With no time to admire and using the strap she attached it to her back. The crow bar she managed to fit down her socks, Taking the sword into her hand she debated whether or not to cast the accio charm on the bag not. For if Nigel did decide to show up, he may need the remaining weapons. To err on the side of caution, Hermione tossed the bag to one side and out of view.

Bravely, she pushed open the door with the help of the alohamora charm. From a quick examination, this chamber had been locked by powerful magic, but brute demonic force seemed to have opened it after numerous attempts. Their attempt to keep the door locked was feeble in comparison to the original seal. As she poked her head around the door, Hermione felt dread tug at her insides from the untold enemies hidden inside. Much to her amazement however, the spacious tomb was empty.

Inside the tomb was not what the young witch had expected of the first headmaster of Hogwarts. It was not lavish, or full of busts of himself. In fact, if anything, it was rather plain. A simple stone tomb lay in the centre of the room, of which the lid had been removed. Floating balls of fire lit up the room. The walls bore no decoration, only the roof, which had a pyramid type structure bore any glyphs. Four small gargoyles heads were present in each corner of the roof, all their eyes bearing down into the tomb. Silently closing the door behind her, Hermione ventured further in to the tomb. She peered into where the coffin and body should have been laid to rest. Where the body and coffin had once laid, was a staircase. Where the coffin was, Hermione had no idea.

At the bottom of the stairs, as far as the slayer could make out, was another chamber. Feeling a surge of strength and bravery, Hermione carefully stepped onto the staircase. She had two options. Approach slowly and run the risk of having her legs cut out from underneath her, or jump down the stairs quickly and face her opponent. The decision was obvious. With feline prowess, the slayer effortlessly leapt down the stairs to land flawlessly at the bottom. Quickly assessing her situation, she was stunned to find herself once again alone. A little confounded, the slayer held her sword defensively and elegantly crept down the poorly lit corridor. It seemed that the corridor went on for ages! There was no noise from ahead, not even the muffling of footsteps. Nothing. No doors or other corridors branched off it. The suspense was making her more anxious by the footstep. It was only when the glimmer of a waving light ahead caught her sight, that Hermione felt able to devise a plan.

Even to her the plan seemed ridiculous, but it was all she could manage to think of. Her mind seemed to block all other thoughts from her head. It was as if it had a will of its own. With stubborn one track thinking Hermione had no choice but to carry on, drawing nearing to the light. As she did, she could hear the strange language of the demons. With little idea of what they were saying, Hermione hid in the shadows biding her time to evaluate how many demons were there, and the best plan of attack.

From what she could gather through the suffocating darkness, there were only two demons. They appeared to be stood, guarding something. A doorway most likely. She could take two. Her body was urging her into the fight with arrogant confidence. This wasn't like her at all. Almost enjoying the surging power, Hermione stepped out of the shadows towards the demons.

"Hello boys", she chimed, uncertain of why she had just said that. The only reason she could think of, was that it felt more empowering. If she acted like they were a breeze, then perhaps she could trick herself into believing them to be.

Startled, and temporarily stunned into a late response, the Demons could only gaze at the slayer with their gnarled mouths open. Smiling, Hermione spun her sword which she had concealed behind her back around in a swift movement. The demon closest to her doubled over and fell to the floor motionless. His companion looked down at his friends limp body and then back to the slayer. Too late. She was already descending on him. With the sword above her head, Hermione had leapt towards the second demon. She plunged it through him, and he too fell to the floor.

She was filled with guilt, but also a different emotion. It felt like justice. Where the demons had once laid was a pool of golden liquid. "Awww, bugger!" Hermione complained examining her gooey feet. "Oh well", she sighed. She had more important things to worry about. Hermione opened the door to the room the demons had been guarding. Inside was another empty room, bar one hunched over figure curled up on the floor. It was snivelling and whimpering to itself. Daringly Hermione stepped closer.

The figure suddenly stopped its self pity and looked Hermione dead in the eyes. What was at first a vicious cold glare, turned into almost adoring puppy dog eyes. "Crazy bambina! You've come to rescue me!"

Before Hermione could register Badgers voice, the vampire had descended on her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. He was almost squeezing the life out of her. Spluttering, Hermione forced herself out of his grip. "I thought it was you they were carrying", she explained.

"Oh you would not believe it! There I was doing my evening shopping; about to steal a gritty bit of leather jacket, and next thing you know, these guys jump on me. I thought they were just jealous of my superior fashion sense, but then they got nasty and whacked me one!"

Hermione listened half sympathetically, and half bemused as to why she was stood in an underground chamber listening to the woes of a vampire, that she, the vampire _slayer,_ appeared to have just rescued. "Ahh…" Hermione nodded. "Mmmm" She hummed as he continued his story. "Aww no…"

Time was of the essence. The slayer didn't have time for this. "I'm sorry badger, but I have to get on. I need to find out what these guys are up to you see…" She trailed off hoping her would understand and leave. But no!

"Okay, so, what are we looking for then?"

Hermione raised her brow, "Erm… well. It's just; it's something I was kind of going to do alone. You know?"

Badger looked appalled at the idea. "If you think I'm going back out there on my own you can think again missy!"

Rolling her eyes in dismay, Hermione declared, "Fine! But don't lag behind or make too much noise. I want this over and done with as soon as possible. Badger nodded obediently. "Here", Hermione said as handed over her sword. "You take that. I'll use the axe". She un-strapped her axe and wielded it in front of her. "Shall we go then?"

Badger nodded timidly. "Don't worry girlie! If things get messy I'll scream like a girl and warn you to run away." Hermione groaned mentally.

_Here we go__…._

- - - Boys Dormitory - - -

The occupants of Harry's dormitory watched uncomfortably as Harry writhed and shouted in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming it was a nightmare. Ron looked up at Neville who was watching Harry a little fearfully.

"Do you think we should get McGonagall?" Seamus asked quietly. "I mean if that spell you cast didn't work Ron I don't know what will…"

Ron shook his head. "Nah mate. I think we should leave it. Harry's dreams always have some sort of meaning. I think it's a sign that he won't wake up. Give it a few more minutes."

Dean shivered and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. It was awful watching his friend suffer like this.

_Harry felt tears stream down his face as he relived the moment his god father Sirius died. Panic stricken and in turmoil, Harry ran towards Sirius' body. But once again he was transported to a different moment in time and space. This time Harry was crouched down in an oh too familiar place. The Forbidden Forest. There was no wind blowing through the trees. Only scraps of moonlight broke through the dense canopy of the forest and an eerie sound of a bird cawing cut through the air. Something about this place felt like home. Like he belonged here. His tears ceased. A beam of moonlight was disturbed. A shadow moved through the forest parallel to him. _

_Harry lifted his wand and cast a flare off into the direction of the shadowy figure. Stood proudly between two enormous trees was the animagus form of his late godfather, Padfoot! The eyes of the shaggy dog fixed on Harry and bore longingly in to him. Gasping Harry cried out. "Sirius!"_

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Asked Ron, trying to hold his friend down to prevent him tumbling out of bed. His forehead was drenched in cold sweat, and his cheeks stained with tears.

Harry gasped, unsure of if he was really awake or not. His friends were all stood around his bed, looking over him with concerned expressions.

As Harry lay shivering in bed, his complexion sickly, his friends listened carefully to his words. " I need to speak to Dumbledore…"

- - - Morning - - -

Dawn soon approached, and with it so did Nigels' consciousness. His muffled awakening was long drawn out and remarkably painful. His body was stiff, cold and aching all over. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. It took him two minutes nearly of laying still just to regain his sight and sense of awareness. Shakily, he pushed himself up to sitting. It seemed he had been lying in this pit all night. But what about the slayer? Why hadn't she found him? Where was she? With thoughts only of finding Hermione, he tried his hardest to stand and then recover enough strength to pull himself out of the ditch. It took many attempts, but eventually Nigel was free of the ditch. Once he was on ground level he stood to look at where he had fallen.

_Hyacinth Yolanda_

_Born 1967_

_Died __

Nigel stood temporarily frozen. He had been laid in the grave of Hyacinth Yolanda, who apparently was not yet deceased. Puzzled, grumpy and concerned, he felt a sudden sympathy for the vampires that had to claw their way out of their own grave.

Close by Nigel caught sight of the weapons bag they pair had dragged with them last night. The watcher's first thoughts were to try the door on the tomb, but it was stuck fast. Obviously Hermione didn't get in last night. This was probably for the best considering. In which case Nigel turned and picked up the bag. Perhaps the slayer had returned to school, unable to find him in the dark? Hopeful, Nigel began to slowly make his way towards Hogwarts. Every step induced more pain, but he had to find out what happened to Hermione. The pain didn't matter.

- - - Hermione and Badger - - -

Hermione, who had no concept or idea of the time, had been vigilantly making her way through the labyrinth that herself and Badger had uncovered beneath the tomb. It felt like they had been searching and clambering about for hours, and without a glimpse of the world above. There had been no sign of anyone else in the tunnels what so ever. It seemed that whatever those demons were doing down here, it was something they didn't want others to find. The pair had given up ages ago trying to find the demons, and had spent what seemed like an eternity trying to find their way out.

"You know, I definitely think I recognise this rock. I swear we passed it a few hours ago…" Badger chirped, taking this as a positive thing. Hermione didn't say a word.

"I take it your lost?" An alluring voice echoed through the tunnel. Hermione lit her wand up and came face to face with none other than Jasper. A devilish smile played on his lips, enticing her at once. Even Badger seemed to fall under his spell.

" He could bite me any day", he whispered to Hermione, who blushed both for Badger and herself.

"I don't suppose you want some help?" He asked charmingly. Speechless both Hermione and Badger nodded. Smirking at them, Jasper strode beyond them, leading the way.

- - - Chess Tournament - - -

No one had seen Hermione since dinner yesterday, and no matter how hard her friends tried, they could not find sight of her anywhere. Ron was scheduled in for a chess tournament in the first round, and his best friend was no where to be seen. The Gryffindor's were all gathered in the entrance hall, hoping to catch Hermione on her way to the great hall to watch Ron. Alas, she never showed.

"_Could all student taking part in the chess tournament or spectating please make their way to the Great Hall now please", _rang McGonagall's voice throughout the school. The friends looked at each other worried.

Lune approached the group and shook her head. "She's not in the greenhouses either, or outside."

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny cried. "I say we talk to Dumbledore. Or- Professor Cavill!" Ron furrowed his brow with a degree of absurdity.

"Why would he know where she is?" He asked his younger sister.

"No!" Ginny exasperated. "Look!" She pointed to the main doors were a battered and fragile looking Nigel stumbled in to the Hall. Concerned the students approached him.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened?"

Nigel tried his hardest to stand straight and ignore the pain. His raspy voice was quivering as he replied. "Oh you know. Thought I'd give camping a try…" He laughed awkwardly. "Never again…" The students didn't seem at all convinced. "Aren't you missing one?" Nigel asked slyly, trying to acquire information about Hermione.

A glum look fell on to their faces. "We haven't seen Hermione since last night professor", Ron explained, worry evident on his face. "Don't suppose you've seen her?" He asked Nigel not expecting much of a reply.

Nigel's stomach flipped with disappointment and fear. "No….I hasn't. But don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm sure", he lied.

"We're your guest commentators, Fred and George Weasley! Welcome to the Hogwarts Chess Tournament!" The voices of Ron's elder brothers rang through out the school. The friends all looked to each other uncertain of what to do.

After hearing about Ron's chess skills from Hermione, Nigel immediately picked up on his current situation. "Shouldn't you be getting to the Great Hall?" He asked them. "Don't worry. I'll go and speak to a few of the professors and we'll look for Hermione."

It took some persuading, but Nigel finally managed to encourage Hermione's friends to attend the tournament. This was his responsibility. He would find Hermione.

- - - Jasper, Hermione and Badger - - -

Hermione and Badger had followed Jasper rather aimlessly. Both were too pre-occupied with Jasper to appreciate their previous duties. Jasper must have been aware of it Hermione had thought. Whenever he was around her, she felt like a mess. He emitted a sense of awe.

"Here we are!" He declared. "Can you both feel it?"

Badger sniggered childishly, "I can try!" Hermione elbowed him sharply. She felt a sense of deja-vu. She had felt this presence before on the train to Hogwarts. Whatever lay ahead in the tunnel must have been the item that was transported on the train. Curiously, she found herself walking down the tunnel to find a heavy wooden door at the end. She laid her hand on it and felt ripples of power surging through her.

"What is it?" She asked out loud.

Jasper stood close behind her. "A very ancient power. Perhaps the rawest form of magical energy which has been harnessed. How they managed it I do not know. But they've have been storing it here for a few weeks now. This is what you are here for."

Badger appeared alongside the two, un-unnervingly close. "So, what's behind the door then? Or who?"

Hermione looked at the smaller vampire she had found herself befriending. "Want to find out?" She asked him with a dangerous smile on her face. Badger returned it.

"As long as you two go first and do all the dirty work, I'm game!"

Smiling fondly Hermione pushed open the door expecting to see some kind of giant floating orb of magical energy. However when the three adventurers entered the room, they found it empty.

"They've moved it!" Jasper griped kicking a stool over. "Those demons must have been here for the task."

"But how can we still feel the energy?" Hermione questioned, trying not to find his brief moment of anger frightening.

"It's only residual energy. It's like when you put your hand on a steamed over mirror. Once the steam has gone, you can still see the hand print smear."

Badger was about to retort with something witty he hoped would lighten the mood, when voices rung out from above. "Shhh!" Jasper ordered. The trio carefully made their way to a makeshift ladder of metal pegs. Whoever was conversing above was stood beyond the trap door at the top of the ladder. All it took was a quick glance at each other and the decision was made. Taking the lead Jasper ran effortlessly up the metal pegs and burst through the trap door.

Immediately light flooded through the door and much to Hermione's amazement, did not scold Badger. For a second forgetting herself, she made an inquisitive face at Badger. "What?" He shrieked. "Sun cream is the best thing you know to stop aging! My mum swears by it…I spray myself all over everyday. Bloody UVB rays!"

Deciding that words would not surmise how she felt, Hermione took her slayer duties upon herself and ran up the steps, emerging in the forbidden forest. Without hesitation she sprung in to action. Badger was close behind her, trying to stay mostly in the shade. The demons they had been following appeared to have taken a quick nap above the surface. In the daylight Hermione noted that their faces were yellow and orange. They were strong fighters, but not strong enough. Every time one was vanquished they melted into gold liquid.

Jasper had already defeated a few, leaving slim pickings for Badger and Hermione. Not that either minded too much. Badger was too busy dodging the falling bodies and throwing rocks at those attacking Hermione. It wasn't that Hermione minded, but on the odd occasion that they hit her, she did find herself quite put out and stumbling somewhat. She drove her fist through the chest of one demon, which hadn't actually been intentional. Gold fluid clung too her hand, as she lower her body to lift her right leg high and swing, hitting one demon square in the face, sending him flying back on to the sword Badger was holding.

"Ha! Look! I got one!" He declared proudly.

Hermione didn't have time to reply. She ducked to the ground and swung her leg around knocking over one demon that had been about to plunge a dagger into her shoulder. He fell to the floor and as she raised her axe, Jasper finished the job before she could.

"Oi!" She moaned. "I had that".

He glided past her throwing an arrogant look her way. "If you say so slayer."

Frustrated, Hermione attacked a near by demon who had been busy trying to find his weapon somewhere in his robes. Believing him to be distracted, Hermione tried to punch him but he was very alert and blocked her punch, then back handed her. Hermione fell to the floor and rolled onto her back. The demon ran at her. Using her feet, Hermione pushed him back and then sprung onto her feet. She was quick enough on her feet to kick him back again. They exchanged a few punches, before Hermione retrieved her axe and swung it, planting it in his back.

She spun on her heel quickly to survey the battlefield, but only herself, Jasper and Badger who was cowering behind a tree remained. Looking a little worse for wear the three met by Badger. "So…." Badger began, not entirely sure what to finish with.

"I guess we won!" Beamed Hermione feeling proud.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "This was nothing. Just a hiccup, All we've found out is that whatever weapon it is they have was being held here, and now it's been moved. It means work will have to start all over again."

Badger and Hermione looked to each other feeling embarrassed by their pride. "Way to kill the morale", he uttered under his breath. Jasper shot him an unimpressed glare, In an attempt to move on badger declared, "Well, isn't it a lovely day? I haven't seen midday in years!" He remarked.

Hermione smiled at him before realisation dawned on her. "Crap! Ron!" Without a moments look back, the slayer darted off through the forest.

"Whose Ron?" Jasper asked Badger perplexed?

Badger shrugged retreating into the shadows. "Don't look at me!"

Concealed beneath the twisting exposed roots of a tree, the scruffy shaggy dog watched intrigued as the girl darted off and the two males fell to an underground cavern.

'_Fancy that' _

* * *

_Hey guys. Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. _


	8. Seasons Of Change

Hey guys, thanks for reading this fic.** Please try and find the time to review**. It means a lot ^_^.** The writers on FF spend so much time and energy writing fics for you to enjoy **and it is** nice to recieve feedback **and to** know what people are thinking.**

Thanks

Miri

* * *

**Dumbledore's Army: A Slayer is born**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Season Of Change**

A cool breeze was blowing in. Icy needles of air nipped Hermione's face and hands. The warmth of her exertion melted them away. She was running as fast as her body would allow. All thoughts of the mornings occurrences had been clouded by sheer determination to reach the Wizard Chess Tournament. With no concept of the time Hermione darted towards Hogwarts. What was she going to tell her friends? They'd want to know where she had been all night and day. For those students who were passing through the entrance hall, Hermione's sudden presence came as a shock. She had pelted through the door and without a moments hesitation she had sprinted off towards the Great Hall. Making perhaps the most urgent entrance possible, Hermione bounded in to the tense silence of the competition. Panting from exhaustion Hermione doubled over to recover her breath. She gasped out a brief apology however it went largely unnoticed. Upon regaining her composition Hermione felt a wall of bewilderment hit her. All eyes were fixed upon the young witch.

"I didn't want to miss anything!" She explained quietly. No one moved. _'Hmm, awkward', _Hermione decided as she searched the room for Harry and Ron. Fred and George were stood at the front of the Hall dressed in obscenely scanty clothes. All they sported were loin cloths and arm bans. Furrowing her brow, Hermione continued to search. Eventually she located her two best friends. Ron was sat at a chess board playing a younger Ravenclaw. Harry, Lavender, Ginny and Dean were stood around the table. They were regarding her quizzically. Hermione straightened herself up and moved towards them. Her fellow students turned back to what they had originally been doing with a flurry of sound.

"Where _have_ you been?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione smiled at him warmly before enveloping him in a big hug. Perplexed, Harry returned her hug.

"It's a long story", she replied in a bid to brush off any further questions. Her friends were silent. She heard a brief grunt of disbelief from Ron who was close to winning. The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness. " I er... well I was up all night with Nige.. Professor Cavill. He was helping me with me essay you see."

Ron furrowed his brow as he declared "Check Mate!" His victory didn't seem important to him. As the scores were written down Ron turned to Hermione bitterly. "That's strange you know, because we ran into Professor Cavill in the Hall this morning and he said he's been camping all night..." Ron trailed off.

"He's _back_?" The slayer spluttered. Hermione felt the piercing gazes of her friends. All this lying hurt. She felt her cheeks redden with an uncomfortable heat. "Well, it was a practical sort of lesson you see?" She looked to Harry hoping he would offer some kind of support.

"There's something you're not telling us Hermione. We tell you _everything!_ Why can't you tell us what's going on?" Harry questioned genuinely concerned. "You keep disappearing and we worry!"

Hermione cast her eyes down. How much more guilty could she feel? She couldn't tell them the truth. The truth was too dangerous. With a heavy sigh Hermione prepared herself to tell a lie. " Okay, I'm sorry. The truth is..that I've been having special... lessons. Me and Professor Cavill are working on something together." Hermione didn't dare look them in the eye.

Ron moved closer to her. "Oh yea?"

Thinking quickly Hermione bended the truth. "Well we're trying to figure out a way of protecting Hogwarts from attack. I mean I know Dumbledore says that we are safe, but we're trying to rustle up a back up plan...Only we can't really discuss it with anyone because it's sort of... going against Dumbledore's authority."

The was a long pause. Ginny was the first to speak. "So why not just tell us? What kind of back up plan is it?"

Hermione stumbled over her words. "Well it's basically a lot to do with the theories of magic, and if it would be possible to create a new spell which would absorb other spells and vanquish their effects... Just think of how powerful that would be!" The tide of doubt was slowly ebbing away. "Last night we were practising, which is why I wasn't in Hogwarts. We went into the Forest and practised with various spells..."

Ron uncrossed his arms and put a long arm around Hermione. "You don't half make a fuss over nothing you know?" A wide grin lit up his face. "Okay maybe we can't help you with it, but there's no need to hide it. You could tell Harry and me anything!" Hermione smiled nervously.

Harry laughed, "Going by the state of Cavill you guys were working hard. He was a mess this morning when he came back!"

Hermione suddenly remember her poor Watcher. The first thing on her list was to make sure he was okay. "Did he seem okay though? Not too badly hurt or anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "He was fine Hermione. Hobbling a bit though..."

**- - - Nigel's Office - - -**

In the space of two hours Nigel appeared to have put on a good three stone. Beneath his robe he was concealing a whole horde of weapons. Although he had a whole day of marking and tutoring his only thought was Hermione. He couldn't let her down any more than he already had! For all he knew anything could have happened! It didn't bear thinking about. Nigel surveyed his office once more. Everything he needed to go back and rescue Hermione was upon his person. As he turned towards the door who should burst in but the very person he sought. A wave of relief washed over both Hermione's and Nigel's faces.

"Hermione!" Nigel exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Thank goodness!" He dropped an oversized bag of weapons on the floor and felt giddy with relief. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. One minute I was walking towards you, the next I'm in a grave!"

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

Nigel shrugged. "It was quite strange actually. When I came too this morning I took a look at the headstone. The grave has been dug for a woman who hasn't died yet... I was hoping to investigate once I'd rescued you".

For the next hour the pair explained what they had both encountered, drank some tea, discussed the possibilities of the mysterious grave plot, and decided on a plan of action. "Okay, so you'll search around Hogsmead for this Hyacinth Yolanda while I ask around the staff about this strange object brought in on the Hogwarts Express. If you ask me though it all sounds like a bag of grapefruit!"

A fond smile worked its way across Hermione's lips. "I think you mean grapes..."

**- - - Dumbledore's Office - - -**

Harry sat curiously before Dumbledore's desk, waiting patiently for him to explain why he had been summoned here. Since the term had started Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office several times. At these meetings Dumbledore tended to pace about his office asking Harry some very strange questions. Most of them seemed completely random. They would chat about work, friends, news from the Wizarding world, and occasionally Harry felt that Dumbledore was trying to discuss something a little bit more serious.

Today's meetings however, was going the same way as most of the others. "So do you like goats then?" The gentle old Wizard asked. His question was bland and unimportant.

Harry shrugged and nodded slowly. "Yea. Goats are... you know... cool..." There was an awkward silence.

""I nearly bought a goat once... but then alas, I decided that it was impractical and Professor McGonagall certainly did not approve." Again an awkward silence descended upon the office. Fawkes the Phoenix was poised upon his perch, plucking feathers and watching them fall with indignity. He had no interest in what was being said, or what wasn't being said.

A familiar twinkle glistened in Dumbledore's eyes. "I know that you're probably wondering why I have been calling you here Harry?" Harry nodded, slightly relieved. "Well, to be honest I _have _been skirting around the issue. I need you to do something for me. But before I ask you to do it, I need you to be sure that you are willing... These past few meetings I have been debating you see. Debating whether or not what I am asking you to do is the right thing" Harry leaned closer to Dumbledore intrigued. "It involves a lot of effort and determination and there will be untold risks".

Harry did not even have to think. He needed something to focus on, as well, anything that would help defeat Voldemort was a good enough reason to accept. "Of course. What would you like me to do? Is it to do with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment thinking how best to describe what it was he actually wanted Harry to do. "It is and it isn't. I need you to seek out some information for me. I have reason to believe that Voldemort's supporters are drawing closer to the school. There have been strange sightings and people going missing, and in some cases people have been behaving very peculiarly. One man of a considerable age was seen dancing the can can..." Harry wasn't sure if to smile or grimace. "It took his poor wife a week to get him to stop before the craze hit her. Now they both prance around all night and day. Anyway, deviating a little there", Dumbledore chuckled. "What I want you to do is keep your eyes and ears open first and foremost. I know you have a knack for finding that which has been concealed. I want to know if the students know anything about these strange happenings? Even the tiniest most irrelevant piece of information could prove most useful. Now comes the part I have been rattling around my skull. I would like you to try your hardest to rally up some of the students. As things stand, I do not believe that we can defeat Voldemort on our own. As much as it saddens me, I fear that the students must play a vital part in this war."

Harry felt shivers run down his spine, shivers of excitement. "You mean you want me to re-enlist members for Dumbledore's Army?"

Dumbledore's face lit up, "I of course cannot suggest that my students become involved in this despicable struggle, but you have managed once before to unite them. And if you were to gather as many of the students as possible for regular twice weekly training sessions, I would make sure that this time you would have an alternating schedule of private secret training session from as many of the Professors as possible."

Harry sat in his chair pondering how he would go about both of these duties. "I don't think that it would be too difficult. I know Ron and Hermione would be willing to help, and maybe a few of the others. It would just be a case of recruiting new members..."

Dumbledore dwelled on this for a moment. "There are certain individuals Harry, who might not be best suited for the task at hand. I don't think it would be wise to approach anyone you suspect of being indiscreet. Remember that this _Army_ is our secret back up weapon. If the Death Eaters got hold of that information then it could drastically effect the whole outcome of this war. Discretion and Secrecy are of the up most importance. I must make that clear..."

Harry nodded, taking this to mean that he should most likely stay away from the Slytherins. Dumbledore had given him a lot to think about. It was as he walked away from the office that the true scale of what had been asked of him dawned. Harry would be responsible for these people. He was enrolling them into a war! Although he himself was willing to do as much as possible to help regardless of risks, he could not ask the same of others. If anyone was to be injured it would be his fault essentially.

As he muttered the password to the Fat Lady he wondered how he would explain this to his friends. Harry now understood why it had taken Dumbledore a long time to ask this of Harry. Dumbledore too would be responsible for the safety of the students, and should anything happen to them it would haunt him no doubt till the end of his days.

As Harry stepped in to the common room he regarded the scene before him. Hermione was sat writing an essay furiously quick, an uneasy looking Ron was sat next to Lavender, who was playing with her hair and laughing. Pravati and Seamus were engaged in a game of Wizard Snap, while Dean and Ginny were happily practising transfiguration on a stuffed toy Zebra. Harry chose to look away quickly. He felt a sickly feeling begin to churn in his stomach. Then there was Neville, who it seemed was talking to his plant. Strangely enough however was the fact that his plant was whispering back, which cause Trevor more than enough grief.

Neville caught Harry looking at him with a thoroughly startled expression. "Trevor just gets jealous I think. Especially because he can't talk..." Harry smiled out of politeness.

"How did it go mate?" Ron questioned as he shuffled up to make room for Harry between himself and Lavender. Harry looked to the seat. It looked very uninviting. Lavender glaring at him gave him that impression however, while Ron tried his hardest to wink meaningfully. Smirking a bit Harry shook his head.

"Actually I'm good standing. There's something I want to tell you all." All eyes fixed on Harry. It was rare that he made announcements, so whatever he was going to say was no doubt worth hearing. Harry paced backwards and forwards in front of the fire. Before him were the two people he trusted most in his life, and some of the best friends he could ask for. Despite their ups and downs they had always stuck by him. Harry took sometime explaining carefully what Dumbledore had asked of him. Once he had finished he regarded the faces around him.

Ron was the first to speak. He took a look at the anxious faces of his friends. None of them seemed convinced by Dumbledore's thinking, but he could see them all dwelling on the idea. "I think it's a great idea!" His words and his tone of voice said two different things.

Hermione looked to Ron genuinely torn. On one hand it was a great idea. Essentially it was preparing the students for the worst case scenario. However it was putting them in danger if such a need for their aid arose. But then in a way, the re-formed Dumbledore's army could also act as a defence for other students who weren't willing to be involved. She frowned. That was her job. For a moment there she had forgotten she was the slayer, she felt just like the witch she used to be. "Hermione?" Harry probed curious about the sadden expression on her face.

Hermione looked around the group. They all seemed to have the same concerns as she did. "I think it's a good idea and a bad idea. I mean what he's asking us to do is basically act as a back up, which has benefits but risks and... I don't know, to be honest."

The group fell silent. A part of them all wanted to help, but the other part of them felt that perhaps considering recent events, it may not be the most plausible idea. Much to everyone's amazement Neville declared in a shaky voice, "I'll join!" Ron and Hermione shared a quick glance. "I'm not just going to sit around and wait for them to try and attack us! When those Death Eaters make their move I want to be ready. And I want to feel like I've helped and made a difference. Sitting here waiting is going to drive me crazy! We can _do this!_ We've done it once before, what's changed? Lets show You-know-who what Hogwarts Students are made of!"

Goosebumps washed over the group. Ginny smiled and announced, "I'm in too". Ron scowled at her.

"I already said I'd help", Ron muttered. There were nods of agreement from everyone but Hermione. Ron nudged her. "What about you?"

Hermione couldn't let them down. And as complicated as this made things, she wanted to have some normality. Even if their idea of normality was to form a magical secret army to defend Hogwarts from unknown forces. "I'm in!"

**- - - Charms - - -**

Professor Flitwick's Charms class had started out as they usually did. Gryffindors on one side of the room, Hufflepuffs on the other, and Professor Flitwick stood on a large pile of books in the middle of the room, rambling on for quite some time about goodness knows what. Only when the word '_illusion' _was said did the students ears prick up. Hermione who had been paying attention as per usual rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron, who were sat either side of her, had been playing noughts and crosses on her desk. However they had both sat to attention upon hearing this word. It was one of the highlights of the sixth year charms curriculum. The art of illusion was one of the most difficult, yet sought after skills.

"Now then", Flitwick chirped. "Before we begin I must caution you. Illusions are very dangerous forms of magic. If used correctly they can be a fantastical addition to your abilities. However if misused they can become a source of darker magic." The students hung on every tiny squeak their professor made. "Casting illusions directly on others is strictly forbidden! It could have dire consequences. As such I will teach you the art of creating a basic illusion to begin with. Now, see before you the Christmas decorations for the tree this year. Every year I hand my sixth year classes plain baubles. Over the next few weeks you will learn how to make them appear as your perfect decoration, which I will hang on the tree in the Great Hall."

Lavender and Pravati squealed with delight. Ron turned to look at them with wide eyes. "Calm down! That screech was deafening", he grumbled.

Lavender giggled and leant in closer to him. "You should be excited too Ron. I'm going to make the best decoration ever." Hermione caught a glimpse of her bright gleaming smile. A spark of jealous jolted through her system. Through the corner of her eyes she glanced at Harry. He caught her gaze and pulled a look of bewilderment.

"_Women_", he joked. Hermione scowled playfully back at him.

"Right then, let's begin..."

**- - - Counselling Session - - -**

Ron and Harry sat at Hermione's counselling table. "I mean he's such a git!" Harry ranted. "Everything we suggested he just criticised and sneered at."

Ron snorted with displeasure. "He's a Malfoy. All they're good for is sneering. I think it's probably the only skill Draco has." A cheeky smiled worked its way across Harry's lips. Hermione shook her head but smiled.

"How was your tutoring session Ron?" She asked, knowing that the answer would be _'awful'._

"Awful", Ron moaned. "Lavender and Pravati wanted some help with herbology but I mean, really! What do I know about herbology? They ended up teaching me about it." Hermione looked to Harry.

"I think Lavender's got a thing for you Ron." Harry suggested. Hermione felt herself feel suddenly jittery.

"Really?" Ron asked, pushing himself up off the pile of books he was half falling asleep on. "Yea... now that I think about it she has been acting really strange. That's my animal magnetism that is." Hermione scoffed. Ron glared at her clearly offended.

"I reckon you should try out for the Quidditch team this weekend, that'll impress her", Harry teased.

"Oi! I was going to anyway. Now you'll just think I'm doing it to impress her... which I'm _not_."

"Of course you're not!" Hermione shrieked. "Anyway", she began wanting to be alone. "I still have ten more minutes of this before I can head back, so I'll see you in the Gryffindor Tower okay?"

Clambering to their feet grudgingly, the boys headed off. A few moments after they had left the room Hermione heard a familiar giggle. Lavender's. Feeling a bit put out, Hermione waited to see if she would make it through the door, or if she had decided to chase Ron back to the common room. Surprisingly she popped her head around the door. "Ahhh Hermione, just the person I wanted to see".

Hermione regarded her for a moment. Lavender never really had anything particular to say to her. "Oh?"

Lavender nodded happily and moved to sit at the table with Hermione. "It's about Ron."

"Oh." Hermione's reply was flat.

"Well, you know him better than anyone. So, do you think he likes me?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She thought about her answer carefully. Why this whole business was bothering her so much was beyond her. "Well erm, I couldn't possibly say. He hasn't mentioned anything to _me_."

Lavender's gleeful expression was not what Hermione had intended. "So you think he might have mentioned it to someone else? Great!" Before Hermione even had chance to reply, Lavender leapt out of her seat. "And you wouldn't mind if he asked me out then? Cause I know you two are really close and everything, but, well, it's not the same really is it?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I guess not", was her growl of an answer.

"Well thanks Hermione", Lavender chirped before dancing out of the room. Hermione slammed the book that had been open before her shut. Frustrated and irrational, she stormed off up to the Divination tower to see Nigel. As Hermione stomped her way up, she reflected on the conversation they had just had. It only made her angrier. She hadn't meant to say that she didn't mind if they went out, rather, that what her and Ron had was nothing like what Lavender imagined they had. Upon reaching Nigel's office door Hermione barged through it. Nigel was not in his office, nor in the training room. Throwing her bag down Hermione moved towards the punch bag. After donning a pair of gloves and in a fit frustrated anger she pounded the bag repeatedly unleashing all her emotions.

Some time later Nigel stumbled in to his office in a romantic daze. He had just come from an evening pot of jasmine tea with Professor Trelawney. Her company was so intoxicating to him. They had spoken all evening long about divination, Hogwarts, students and various types of tea. They had discovered a mutual appreciation for the precious liquid, in all its flavours. He was alerted to Hermione's violent assault on the punch bag almost as soon as he had entered his office. He quietly stood by the training room door, observing the scene before him. She was clearly upset about something. She looked tired and resigned.

"You okay?" He asked her as gently as possible.

Hermione looked to him feebly. She left herself rest against the punch bag. "I don't know", she admitted. After another pot of tea Hermione had calmed down. She had explained all to Nigel. All about Dumbledore's Army that was. Her jealousy of Lavender was not something she really wanted to admit out loud. "And so you see, it's just going to mean more work, and I hardly have time for any of my school work as it is."

Nigel took a sip of his tea contemplating the matter. "Do you remember that '_agent'_ who was mentioned in the letter from the council?" Hermione looked to Nigel curiously. "Well today when I was asking around about that package on the train, all I drew was blanks. But while I was walking through the town I _know_ someone was following me. So I stopped. And that's when I felt it. A Vampire! In broad day light! Do you know how rare that is?" Hermione nearly choked on her tea. She had not mentioned Jasper to Nigel deliberately. "I think that this agent might be him you know. These older vampires aren't completely evil you know. It's a grey area. In fact, this guy in the town today only smirked at me. I mean honestly! A smirk! Vampires these days eh?"

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading this fic.** Please try and find the time to review**. It means a lot ^_^.** The writers on FF spend so much time and energy writing fics for you to enjoy **and it is** nice to recieve feedback **and to** know what people are thinking.**

Thanks

Miri


	9. Restless Nights: Part 1

**Hey Guys. Thanks for reading this far. Please take some time to review. It's always nice to get feedback. **

* * *

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Chapter 9**

**Restless Night**

It was on a bitter cold October night that Draco Malfoy, unable to sleep, had found himself wandering the grounds of Hogsmead aimlessly. The chilly breeze on his face was welcomed. Nightmares had been plaguing him now for weeks. The crisp autumn frost cooled his body after waking up in a panicked sweat. And so it was that he had found himself pondering around the edge of the lake. It was a much needed tranquillity from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts life. He picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the lake feebly.

"You shouldn't do that you know?" A familiar voice rang out from behind him. Draco yelped and spun on his heel quickly. Stood before him, looking almost ethereal in the moonlight, was Luna Lovegood, the resident nut case. "You might disturb the lake dwellers. They come out at night you know. You might have hit one on the head..."

Angered by his sudden jolt of fear, Draco spat, "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging around _Potter_?"

A blissful smile crossed her lips. She moved towards to agitated Slytherin. Draco's response was to shuffle away from her. He didn't want to catch anything! Luna moved to stand by the side of the lake and gaze at the moon's reflection in the water. She made no movements, rather, she stood still, almost serenely Draco noted. Her peacefulness calmed him somewhat. Of course he would never admit it, but er presence was soothing. Draco furrowed his brow. He remained a good distance away from Luna, but had no intention of goading her. It involved effort.

Luna turned to him, "I don't suppose you've seen a scruffy looking dog have you?"

Perplexed, Draco scowled, "Why would I tell you even if I had?"

"Well, I've been following him around Hogwarts for a while now", the young witch began. "I think he might secretly be host to the spirit of a deceased wizard and it is imperative that I talk to him...And if he isn't, then I might make a new friend..." Draco looked at her blankly. Luna waited patiently, expecting an answer to drift her way at some point. "Take your time, I'm in no hurry. If it's meant to be I'm sure I'll cross him again."

Draco was lost for words. Tonight he lacked that Slytherin gumption that usually kept his viscous words flowing in situations like these. He was tired and uneasy. All he could be bothered to say was, "Whatever". He turned to walk off. What was wrong with him? Usually he would have whipped up a verbal frenzy of insults, but today he didn't even care. Luna watched him walk away. Shrugging she surveyed her surroundings slightly disappointed.

"You might not want to walk back that way..." Luna chimed disinterestedly. "I'm pretty sure I saw Dumbledore and Snape walking about with a few of those Aurors. They'd probably want to know why the son of a leading Death Eater is walking about in the middle of the night on his own."

Draco stopped dead. "Hanging out with Potter made _you_ brave didn't it?" He sneered.

Luna jumped off the rock she had been perched on. "I don't know... I don't feel any different... Do you feel different?"

Draco wasn't sure what she was hinting at but before he had any time to respond they were both flung together by some invisible force. Draco flew through the air, as did Luna. They collided and landed in a pile on the icy crisp ground. They both clambered off each other and withdrew their wands defensively. At first their wands were pointed at each other, but soon it became apparent they were not alone. All at once the cracking of brittle twigs and the crunching of leaves seemed to be nearing. With a suspicious hesitation of one another, the pair turned to face the source of the sound. Much to their astonishment, Dumbledore's face was the first to be illuminated in the bright moonlight. He held his finger to his lips hushing them. They both shared an uncertain glance, but obeyed the silent order. Behind Albus followed Lupin, Snape and McGonagall. They appeared to be headed in the direction of Hagrid's Hut. For some reason, none of the other Professors even acknowledged Luna and Draco. They walked past without even a hint of awareness of their presence. Following them was a trio of Aurors. They too appeared oblivious to the pair.

Once the group was a safe distance away, Luna and Draco shared a bemused look. Draco was the first to speak. "I take it you're going to follow them so you can get in Potter's good books?"

Luna looked to Draco un-phased, "I might do, I haven't decided yet".

"Well if you think I'm going to let you follow them and run off to Potter you can think again! I'm sick of you lot playing heroes!"

Luna put her wand away, " Oh! Well it _would_ be nice to have some company..."

Draco scowled but before he could reply Luna ad already begun to wander off after their Professors. The Slytherin sighed and paused for a moment. If he didn't go now, she'd tell Potter that he was too scared and he would never live it down.

- - - Hogsmead - - -

It was a relatively busy night in Hogsmead. The locals were happily drinking in the Three Broomsticks, some had stumbled out of the Hogs Head, it was almost as if there was no war taking place. Hermione shook her head dismayed. There were ripe for any vampire attack. Some were so inebriated they probably wouldn't even notice if they were bitten. Wrapping herself tighter in her cardigan Hermione plodded on. That day had seen nothing but rain, and it looked as though it would soon return.

"Ehh! Watch out Missy!" Cried a drunken older gentleman as he stumbled about, flailing his arms like an octopus' tentacles. Hermione rolled her eyes. At the door of the Three Broomsticks his friends stood and laughed. "We're celebrating!" The old man explained before he continued his wandering. Hermione wondered what it was they could be celebrating? The whole of Hogsmead seemed alive. Now was no time to ask. In fact, if truth be told, the slayer was a little intimidated by the drunken residents. It was for this reason that she turned to walk through the back alleys and passages. In many ways, Hermione rather hoped she would run into Jasper. For the past few nights she had kept her eye out for him.

"HELP!" Screamed a young woman from an alleyway nearby. Hermione darted off in the direction of the trouble. Upon arriving at the scene, the slayer gasped. Surrounding a young witch were five vampires. Now she really wished Jasper would show up. Betraying no sign of weakness, Hermione walked towards the group.

"Five against one doesn't really seem fair..." She declared causing the vampires to turn and regard their newest victim. They were newly risen vampires. Clumsy and blood thirsty. The girl, who Hermione recognised as being a local shop keepers assistant had already been bitten. The wound however did not look too deep, or even fatal at this stage. Maybe the new vampires were unsure of how to feed? They clearly had no clue who she was. They snarled at her.

The young witch cried and tried to stand. She withdrew her wand and screamed "Lumos Solem!" A beam of light as bright as the sun lit up the alleyway. The vampires squealed with fear and cowered. Hermione shielded her eyes and waited for the light to fade. She, unlike the vampires, knew that they would not be harmed by the spell. Taking advantage of their momentary daze, Hermione drove her stake through the heart of two. Before the others had even realised they were unharmed Hermione had already managed the wound one with a kick to the stomach which had sent him flying against a wall, and throw another into a large bin. She was on form tonight. The vampire who so far had escaped harm ran at her. Although Hermione managed to dodge his rampage, she felt his long sharp thick nails scratch her stomach. They slayer doubled over in pain. As she did she felt the elbow of one of the vampires bear down on her back. She fell to the floor on her knees. There was no sign of the girl, but Hermione had learned something from her. Magic may not work on vampires, but it could work with _her_. Hermione half clambered and half jumped on to her feet. Spinningquickly she withdrew her wand. With a stake in one hand and a wand in her other, she absorbed the scene before her. All three Vampires were surrounding her. Without a moments hesitation the slayer shouted "Ventus". Although originally expecting a gust of wind to push the vampires back, the result was a deep _boom_ and a wave of sound blasting them back. Perplexed, and a little upset, Hermione launched herself at them. Her anger at herself became a flurry of arms and legs as she exchanged blows with the vampires. If Nigel had been watching he would have felt proud. His slayer ducked, jumped, punched, kicked, spun, flipped and propelled herself off various objects. The fight was long, but it was nearing its end. Having driven her stake through a vampire who had been flipped over Hermione's shoulder and on to the floor, and dusted one who had been temporarily distracted by the scent of Hermione's blood on her clothes, Hermione found herself facing the last of her foes.

Wearily, the vampire circled the slayer. He bared his teeth and ducked low to the ground. He managed to find a broken brush handle and picked it up. Hermione was uneasy for a moment. This was the first time in face to face combat that she had dealt with an enemy brandishing a weapon. Calmly she waited for him to attack. She had learnt that they always made that mistake. He did as she expected and drew nearer to her. Hermione stood her ground. As the vampire raised the wooden pole to hit her, the slayer prepared herself. She waited for the pole to begin descending. When it did, she let her instincts take over. Those few split seconds felt like a minute, but Hermione raised her hand to grab the pole. Although uncertain if she would succeed, the slayer had managed to catch the pole. Without a moment of hesitation she spun underneath the pole, still clutching it. This enabled her to snatch it from the vampire and swing the pole low before bringing it up to collide with his chin. As he stumbled backwards Hermione plunged the snapped end into his chest.

Hermione threw the pole down and looked about the alley way. The girl had gone, most likely apparated. Well hopefully... Hermione's mind wandered back to her stomach. The scratches weren't too deep but they did need healing. If she were an advanced healer like Madame Pomphrey or Snape, she would perform a 'Vulnera Sanentur' spell, but it was not worth the risk. If the spell went wrong (which it most likely would if cast by a witch who only knows the basics of healing), then Hermione could bleed _herself_ dry!

The cuts were stinging more than painful, but it was enough to cause her discomfort when moving. Sighing, she began to hobble away down the alleyway. Just as she was close to the entrance she heard a deep snarl behind her. Before she could even turn to face her foe Hermione felt a powerful hand clasp her neck from behind and pull her backwards.

- - - Boy's Dormitory - - -

The Gryffindor boys had been finding it increasingly more difficult to sleep in recent nights. Initially it had been due to the excitement of being back together again, then it developed in to late night discussions about what the future might hold, and now sadly, it had ended up in worry filled nights. Harry sat on his window sill looking blankly at the Marauders Map. It had become a recent habit of his. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but low and behold, every night before bed, he would keep a sharp eye on it. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. So while Dean and Ron were exchanging 'knock knock' jokes, it came as some surprise to see that the Weasley twins were snooping about in Snape's office.

"Hey Ron!" Harry started. Ron looked up curiously. "Don't suppose you have any idea why Fred and George would be in Snape's office?"

Ron shrugged, "No idea mate. They're probably up to no good though."

"When are they ever?" Seamus smirked. For a second the students settled down, and then it dawned on them. Fred and George were no longer students. Even though they shouldn't be in Snape's office anyway, something about this incident seemed more odd than usual.

"Reckon we should go see what they're up to?" Ron asked, slightly uneasily.

Harry groaned, "I think we might have to", he explained. "That new Professor Nigel is about to walk in on them"

- - - Girls Dormitory - - -

Ginny sighed restlessly as Lavender squealed and shrieked with delight. Boy talk was usually something Ginny enjoyed. On this occasion however, Ginny found the subject of the conversation some what awkward.

"I swear, his red hair is soooo sexy. I just want to run my hands through it and tug on it", Lavender described animatedly.

Ginny squirmed and rolled over trying to block out the conversation.

- - - Hagrid's Hut - - -

Draco had regretted ever speaking to this quack of a girl! Their journey had only been a few minutes long however the young Slytherin had quickly tired of Luna's aimless bantering. He didn't even know what a Nargul was, let alone have any, or dealt them on the black market. It took all his strength to hold his tongue. The only reason he had come along anyway was so that she didn't go running back to the _Dream Team _and tell them how much of a whimp he was. He groaned as his foot caught in a raised branch and he tripped once more. Luna smiled vaguely amused as Draco stammered about on the floor.

"You're not very graceful are you?" She questioned serenely. Draco regained his footing and looked up at her. Through the trees, splattered moonlight feel on her face. It scared Draco how calm and serene she looked, as if she were made out of ice. Her pale skin was glowing in the shimmering light and her almost silver hair shone an icy blue. For a moment Draco was with out words. He feel a soothing wave wash over him. "If you keep your mouth open like that Wurzel Snatchers might fly in your mouth and steal your voice." The wave crashed. Grumbling, he composed himself and pushed past her.

"I don't even know why we are bothering to follow that old loon!" He spat venomously. "Lets face it. He's probably just going where ever he's going in search of Chocolate Frogs..."

Luna's smile widened, "Oh I do hope so. I love Chocolate Frogs!" Draco didn't even have time to be dismayed. He 'shushed_'_ her as the came to the edge of the forest path. The Professors along with the Auror's were making their way through a clearing. This was usually the way you would take to Hagrid's Hut, or possibly the path to the Front gate and then in to Hogsmead. The two students frowned, waiting for their chance to follow without being heard. Just as they were about to step out three beams of light raced out from the bushes targeting the Aurors. They fell to the ground in an instant.

Draco felt fear flood him, he turned to Luna with fear etched into every pore. Luna only patted his hand lightly, her eyes were wide with alarm. Instead of reacting, both students noticed how the teachers remained calm and collected. They did not draw their wands, nor did they utter any spell. Rather they waited.

Soon, from the bushes emerged Hagrid, Flitwick and Professor Sprout. They moved to meet their colleagues and proceeded to discuss something very animatedly, while looking at the bodies on the ground. After some deliberation it seemed, Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid levitated the bodies and walked off towards the castle.

Luna and Draco shared a look of utter bewilderment. Had they really just witnessed Hogwarts Professors attacking Aurors? Before either had time to speak Lupin, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore scurried away towards the Whomping Willow.

"Hogsmead!" Both students uttered together. Draco, who was a little disgruntled by this, clambered out from behind the tree. He took a brave step in the direction that his Professors had gone. Luna was close behind him. "Are you going to follow them?" She asked half dazed.

Draco turned sharply to look at her. "Why, are you?" He sneered.

Luna nodded and skipped off towards the tree. "Of course. It's a sign after all." Draco let out an angry moan and took his frustration out on a nearby log. In the process of kicking it however, he managed to do more damage to himself than the log. Clutching his foot he glared at the retreating Ravenclaw. Should he follow her? Or should he leave it be?

- - - Hogsmead Alley - - -

Hermione squealed and squirmed as the hand around her neck tightened. She felt heavy cold breath fall slowly upon her neck. She froze. The slayer couldn't move. Hermione felt as though her whole body was cold and dead inside. Her legs were close to giving way. Whomever it was who had hold of her was no ordinary vampire. If it even was a vampire. Hermione didn't have much time to think whatever it was. The creature didn't seem to be in any hurry however. She felt pressure against her wound which was still painful in its own right. The slayer clenched and caught a glimpse of a human like hand holding her stomach. It was as if what ever it was, was enjoying the agonising moments before it decided to strike. Suddenly, a strange sensation snapped the slayer back to her senses. She felt the ends of someone's hair tickle her neck as the creature drew it's mouth closer to her jugular. The hair dancing about on her neck and shoulders sent shivers down her spine, as if warming her body once again. With all the effort she could muster Hermione slammed her head back in to the creatures. A deep menacing snarl erupted from the belly of the beast. Before Hermione even had chance to react, whether it be run away or turn to face her foe, she was dealt a blow to the back of her head, sending her in to a temporary daze. As she stumbled about the alley, trying to make sense of her surroundings, she felt the evilness which had filled the air dissipate. Unable to completely make out her surroundings, the slayer felt sure enough that the beast had gone to let herself calm down and relax a little. Sighing she slid down a wall and clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Came a familiar warm voice. The corners of Hermione's lips turned. _Jasper._ She was safe now. He wrapped an arm around her back and with her other helped support her as he lifted her to her feet. "You'll be fine in a few moments. Just breath and rest a little". Hermione did just that. She fell into his arms and let him envelope her. She felt safe and warm again. The smell of Jasper's musky deep scent was alluring. Perhaps too much so.

"What was that thing?" He heard her whimper in to his chest. Jasper sighed and stroked her hair.

"It was something very evil, very dark and very old. But it's gone now. You'll be okay. You have me now."

Hermione closed her eyes relieved. For a moment there she thought she would lose her life. Angry and upset, and in pain, Hermione pushed herself away from Jaspers chest. "What happened? Where did it go?"

Jasper looked deep in to Hermione's eyes. For a moment she forgot herself. Heat prickled her cheeks. The cool air made her feel even hotter. His gaze was intense, as if he was searching her. For what she did not know. "I chased him away. He isn't gone forever though. He'll be back soon. You should probably head back to Hogwarts." Without even waiting for her reply, Jasper tugged on her arm and lead her out of the alley way. The slayer wouldn't have minded a few extra minutes just being close to him, but he seemed intent on dragging her as far out of Hogsmead as possible.

"Where are we going?" Hermione spluttered between trying to catch her breath. Jasper seemed to ignore her as he desperately guided her down the main street. His mind seemed set on her leaving as soon as possible. He led her to the main road back to Hogwarts, a road Hermione had hoped to avoid. It was crawling with Aurors, which only spelt trouble for the young Witch, who was not supposed to be beyond Hogwarts grounds. Before they parted Jasper pulled the slayer off the road to one side.

"Listen to me now. It's best if you stay away from here for a few nights. Just until things have died down. He'll be after you now. He has your scent. You'll be safe in Hogwarts. Once you've gone past those Aurors he won't be able to touch you."

Hermione frowned, "So much for breath and rest. Why are you suddenly so worried?" She questioned, a little unnerved by his sudden concern.

Jasper held the tops of her arms tightly. Hermione searched his face for any hint as to what was bothering him so much. " I know what creatures like him are like. You need to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Promise me you'll go straight back? I can't go any further with you." Jasper's eyes were pleading with her. Slightly put out and confused, Hermione nodded.

"Although I'm not taking that road. It's more hassle than it's worth. If those Aurors catch me I'll be in a whole world of trouble."

Jasper seemed to be growing more and more agitated. "Fine", he mumbled some what resigned. "How were you planning on getting back?"

Hermione smiled at him playfully while brushing a stray piece of hair off her face. "I have my ways", she teased. Jasper looked distinctly unimpressed. 'Tut-ing' at him, Hermione answered, "I was going to take the Whomping Willow if you must know. It leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead you see..."

Jasped nodded and looked up and down the road. He seemed anxious and uneasy. Hermione bravely laid a comforting hand on his. It was warm and sticky. Frowning, the slayer looked to her hand which had recoiled away from Jasper's. It was covered in blood. Perplexed she looked to him for answers.

He regarded her face for a moment, studying her intensely, then he glanced at her hand briefly. "It's yours. It must have been when I picked you up." The slayer paused for a moment before accepting his reply, even if it was hesitantly. "Right are we going to get you to this Shrieking Shack then?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please take some time to review.

Miri


	10. Restless Nights: Part 2

**Finally updated. Sorry it's aken me a long time to get back in to writing fanfic, everything here has changed so much lol. Please read and review!**

**Thanks  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Restless Nights Pt. 2**

When Harry and the other Gryffindor boys burst in to Professor Snape's office, the last thing they expected to find was Fred rolling around on the floor wrestling a poor defenceless House Elf (who looked more than upset about the whole thing), and George rummaging around in the ingredients store cupboard. Most surprising of all was Professor Cavill, who was stood just outside the store room with arms full of ingredients that either George intended to use, or which were in the way. Harry coughed, discreetly. The three conspirators turned sharply to look at their gate crashers. Relieved to see their brother, the twins began a tirade of explanations, only a few of which the boys heard. Amongst them was the notion that Snape had in fact stolen some of the twin's ingredients for himself, to use in his "_evil potions of death"_. Ron expected nothing less of his brothers; he was more interested in why Nigel Cavill was helping them. All eyes fixed on Nigel.

Nigel laughed nervously. "I was hoping to find Snape, but happened upon these two. Figured I had nothing better to do so why not give them a hand?"

Dean tilted his head somewhat confused. "I thought Professors were supposed to make sure we don't do things like this…."

Nigel smiled wisely, "but then we'd never have any fun would we? Anyway, everybody back to your dormitories now if you don't mind…" The teens narrowed their eyes and stood motionless for a moment. Nigel furrowed his brow, "Now!" Hesitantly, the group sauntered off back to their dormitories; Harry forged the Professor one last look, questioning his sanity, before leaving Nigel alone with the twins. "You two also better scurry off. I don't think you'll find your wortweed in here."

Simultaneously, the twins sighed. "Fine, well thanks anyways", with that the twins dejectedly sauntered from the room. Nigel frowned and looked to the stash of potions in his arm. Knowing his luck Snape would walk through the door any minute. Hurriedly, he placed all the ingredients back in what he assumed were the right places. He then turned his attention to his original mission, finding the drafted potion Snape had been bragging about in the staff room.

* * * Girls Dormitory * * *

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm, Ginny found herself lying in bed, tossing and turning from frustration. Her hair, which was still damp from her shower earlier, was sticking to her face. She just couldn't get comfortable.

"It's like when I see him, I just get this excited feeling, like I've just been told I have a surprise and I'm not sure what it is…" Lavender giggled. Parvati playfully threw a cushion at her.

"Come off it! You need to just pluck up some courage and ask him. What's the worst that could happen?"

Lavender shrieked excitedly. "What do you think Ginny? Would you mind?"

Ginny groaned and threw herself upright. "Just ask him already! I don't care. Just stop talking about how delicious you find his calf muscles!" With that Ginny exaggeratedly fell back into her mattress.

Lavender and Parvati shared a knowing look. They both smiled and then squealed excitedly. Ginny powerlessly pulled her duvet over her head and buried herself into her pillow.

* * * Draco and Luna * * *

"Do you ever want to dye your hair?" Luna asked Draco who was beyond exhausted of her stupid questions.

"No!" he spat venomously. "Do you?" He looked at her hair. It was near enough the same colour as his. Luna shook her head happily. She was just pleased to have someone new to talk to.

"No, although I did once get my hair cut. It was awful….. I cried for days." Her sentence trailed as if her mind was somewhere else.

"That bad?" Draco asked blandly. The pair was _stealthily _dodging from rock to wall to tree, following their professors, who seemed to be heading towards the Whomping Willow. It was just past mid night, perhaps the most daunting time to be hanging around the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Draco looked back into the eerie blackness of the forest boarder. Shudders ran up his spine. The fruit loop Luna was stilling banging on about her haircut. He looked at her blankly.

"And so then I was bald for the next three days until my father could find the right ingredients to grow my hair back… It really was a difficult time." Draco narrowed his eyes confused.

"Right…"

"Shhhh!" Luna hushed. Draco was about to complain about the extent of his conversations compared to hers however she silenced him further with her hand. She pointed to their Professors who were descending into the roots of the Willow tree.

Draco closed his eyes painfully, remembering his past experiences of the Whomping Willow. "I'm not going in their!" He exclaimed.

Luna shook her head dismally. "Fine, I'll see you about then".

"No you won't", Draco retorted. It fell on deaf ears however. In fact, it didn't fall on anyone's ears. Before Draco could even comprehend how, Luna had somehow managed to get herself into some weird dialogue with the tree. His eyes widen. She really was a lunatic!

* * * Hogsmead * * *

Hermione found herself being dragged through the streets of Hogsmead, rather than walking. Jasper had a tight grip on her arm. He seemed rather keen on her leaving the sleepy village. "You know I can walk by myself right?" She asked him, somewhat irritated by his behaviour. Jasper didn't turn to look at her. Nor did he reply. Hermione struggled against him, trying to scratch at his hand. This did cause him to stop.

"You're a slayer", he mused with a perplexed look on his face. Hermione found the way his brow furrowed quite alluring. "If your only arsenal is scratching me, then you are a hopeless case." He then continued to pull her towards the Shrieking Shack. Hermione didn't bother trying to reply. There was no point. Anyway, she had always felt that it is better for someone to be expecting less of you than more. And at the moment she felt like winning Jasper's approval, rather than disappointing him. "How are you feeling anyway?" he asked darkly, trying to ignore the smell of fresh blood.

Hermione had been trying to forget the pain. The wound was still stinging; however thanks to that monster back there, it was now throbbing. Hopefully the wound would get treated before an infection had chance to work its way into her system. Jasper seemed relatively unsympathetic now to her plight. Hermione was rather disappointed in all honesty. "It still hurts. I'll be fine though. I'm pretty sure it's not too serious. It just needs cleaning." Jasper remained silent. He seemed satisfied.

As they drew nearer to the Shrieking Shack Jasper's pace slowed. His body became arch and tense. Hermione frowned and tried to engage her slayer sense to see if there was anything she had missed, but as far as she could tell the coast was clear. She sensed nothing out of the ordinary. He ground to a stop, and somewhat dazed, looked to her. Hermione saw something in his eyes that she could not place. It unsettled her. She had never seen eyes so devoid of emotion. "Will you be okay from here?" He asked her distantly.

Hermione tried not to betray her uneasiness. "Of course! I've walked this way plenty of times before. I'll be fine." Jasper regarded her in silence. Once again Hermione felt like she was talking to a brick wall when she asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

A flicker of emotion ran through the vampire's eyes, although Hermione could not make it out. "Of course. I have a few other things I need to take care of tonight." He explained flatly. "I'll see you around". He turned and began a hasty retreat back to the village. "Try not to get into any more trouble", he called over his shoulder.

Hermione was left alone to wonder if she had done something wrong. Why did she even care if he was sulking? He was nothing to do with her. She wasn't left to her own devices for too long however. Just as she was about to head into the Shrieking Shack, she heard familiar voices bickering. Perplexed, Hermione climbed a grassy bank at the side of the road and hide behind a hedge. At first Hermione couldn't fully distinguish the voices. They were still some distance away. It appeared as though they were coming from inside the Shack itself. Taking a deep breath, the slayer tried to hone in on her astute abilities. The familiar drawling voice of one of her professors caught her attention. _Snape!_ No doubt he was up to no good. Curious, Hermione peered over the bushes.

The slayer was somewhat startled to realise just how distant she was from the Shrieking Shack, yet she could still hear voices from all this way! It wasn't long before she recognised another familiar voice. "Dumbledore..." she murmured. Why on earth was he in the Shrieking Shack with Snape? Hermione didn't have long to ponder on the subject. Dumbledore emerged from the Shack, followed by Snape, Lupin and McGonagall. This was something Hermione would usually be discovering with Harry or Ron, not on her own, crouching behind a bush, after recently fighting the forces of non-Voldemort evil. For a moment her mind wandered to her best friends. It was lonely doing all this stuff without them. At least if they were here Hermione could wind up unimaginably frustrated with Ron's ineptitude, and mildly irritated by Harry's obsession with going out of his way to find trouble. That was what she missed. These days she only had herself to be frustrated at.

Sighing, Hermione tore herself from her own thoughts. The Professors appeared to be making their way to the village. It didn't take the slayer long to catch on why they had chosen the route of the Whomping Willow. They were trying to avoid the Ministry officials. Why though, was another matter? Hermione gave them a two minute head start before she began to clamber out of her hiding place. However as she did, she was caught off guard by another set of voices.

"You really are the most irritating witch I have _ever_ met!" Draco whispered harshly as he tried to push Luna off him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Luna had tripped over the threshold and had landed softly on top of Draco, who had been knocked onto all fours.

"Well thank you…. I think you meant that as a compliment", chimed Luna's unaffected voice.

Draco growled and regained his footing. "Just shut up will you! Right", he fired while brushing leaves and debris off his cloak, "Where did they go?"

Hermione couldn't resist this gem of curiosity. Daringly, she stepped out of her hiding place. "They went towards the village", Luna and Draco gasped and drew their wands. Upon sighting Hermione Luna immediately lowered her wand and beamed at her friend.

"Hermione! Fancy seeing you here! Are you following the professors too?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Not as such, what are you two doing here…. Together?"

Draco insulted at any suggestion of his being remotely civil towards Loony Lovegood immediately lowered his wand to protest. "If you must know _Mudblood, _we're following Dumbledore. The only reason we happen to be in the same place at the same time is because Loony here won't leave me alone!" Hermione narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Luna nudged him playfully, which Draco did not appreciate at all. "Draco ran in to me, and then Dumbledore ran in to us, then we got the hint that we should follow. Or not follow. We don't know, but we followed any way…" Luna seemed somewhat lost in her train of thought. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Yea Mudblood! What are you doing here?" Shot Draco.

Hermione let her anger subside as much as her pride would allow. "What is it to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy found himself angering quickly. "Well, considering your out of the grounds, on a school night-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh no! Not a _school _night!"

"Shut up Mudblood! You know, two hundred years ago, _your kind _wouldn't even be allowed in the same classroom as my kind!"

"But we're living now, and while you two are having this very pleasant discussion, we're losing Dumbledore…."

Hermione scowled fiercely at the Slytherin. Draco returned it with a discontented sneer. Luna did have a point, which they both recognised. The willowy Ravenclaw drifted off silently after the Professors. Hermione, watching Draco out of the corner of her eyes, followed Luna protectively, knowing the danger lurking out there. This was the last thing Jasper had wanted for the Slayer.

* * * The Hogs Head * * *

Like many a Witch and Wizard before them, Dumbledore and his companions had found themselves at the Hogs Head. It seemed that these days the Hogs Head was the centre for most ominous gatherings. Luna commented on how it as most likely due to the foreboding décor, and the heavy wooden tables which had many a gouge in them. Most likely they were due to quarrels after a drink too many. Hermione however had grown fond of the Hogs Head. Since that fateful meeting there last year, the place seemed to transform in to a building of character and atmosphere, in the Slayers eyes anyway.

"Ugh", spat Draco as the trio crouched behind a small collection of dustbins. His expression was the epitome of disgust. The bins were along one side of the pub wall, and unfortunately for the students, they were below the window. This meant that to gain any kind of view of the Professors, they had to rest their hands on the bin lids and peer in. The group appeared to have chosen a rather unfortunate seat at the back of the pub. Hiding here was no advantage to the students. They could neither hear anything nor see much other than the back of Snape's particularly greasy head. "This is such a waste of time!" Draco shouted frustrated. He kicked the bin angrily causing it to send the other two tumbling over. Rubbish spilled out into the street. A passing Wizard looked on disapprovingly. His eye focused on Hermione and fixed her with a rather peculiar look, as if she had been the one to knock the bins over. Hermione scowled at Draco, who seemed to have escaped the old man's notice.

"Well done _Malfoy!" _Hermione spat.

Luna in the meantime had lifted the bins back to their normal positions and was in the process of trying to cover the rubbish with fallen leaves. "How do you think we're going to get in without being noticed?" Luna questioned with a handful of leaves covering her face. Draco and Hermione watched her bemused. She really was an odd little thing.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the Hogs Head. "I think the best way in would be to go through the back and sit at a table behind that big post there". Draco followed her gaze. It seemed a good enough spot. Close to the back door, and separated from the Professors by a big wooden supporting column. The pub was fairly busy, so getting in undetected wouldn't be too hard. Surely…..

* * * Gryffindor Common Room * * *

"He definitely was up to something that professor!" Exclaimed Dean suspiciously. He regarded his house mates. They boys, upon returning to the common room, had found a particularly comfy spot on the sofas in front of the fire.

Ron looked to Dean, "yea. I mean come off it! Why on earth would he help the Twins? They're nothing but trouble. Do you think he's working with them?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think the Twins need any more help causing trouble you know. They do well enough on their own." There was a momentary pause before Harry continued somewhat pensively. "Maybe he was trying to find Snape, because he wanted something? And when he saw the Twins there, he saw an opportunity to have a rummage for what he wanted instead of asking Snape?"

Seamus laughed, "Or maybe he was just doing what he said he was doing?"

The group of wizards all looked at each other, sharing knowing glances. "This is Hogwarts! When is any one doing what they say they are doing?" Neville concluded. "Take Hermione! Where's she? She isn't on the Marauders Map." Harry and Ron looked to each other worried. Neville had a point. Where was Hermione?

* * * Hogs Head * * *

Little would her friends expect, but Hermione was sat at a table in the Hogs Head with none other than Draco Malfoy, while Luna Lovegood tried to order drinks. She had been at it for some time now. In fact, nearly twenty minutes. There was no one else at the bar; however the bar tender had absolutely no interest in serving her. Luna returned to the table defeated. All the while the slayer had been doing her best to ignore Draco, while he had been doing his best to irritate her. So far he had deliberately scowled at her more than once, which she had only ignored, he had tried to 'accidentally' kick her, and even gone as far as to scratch 'MUDBLOOD' on the table with the end of his wand.

"He won't even listen to me!" Sighed Luna exacerbated. She flopped down in her chair. "What did I miss anyway?" She asked glumly.

Hermione filled her in. "Not much. Snape's complimented Dumbledore on his choice of cloaks, and then insulted Lupin's decision to be present at this meeting. Then McGonagall scolded Snape, but remarked that Dumbledore's cloak was '_the most excellent shade of turquoise'._"

"Who could've guessed secret staff meetings would be so jam packed with juicy information?" Draco grumbled, wondering why on earth he had been lead to believe this was anything other than a wild goose chase.

Luna tried to reassure the pair that they were here for a reason and began a lengthy speech on Dumbledore's 'meaningful gesture'. Hermione had no interest in what was being said. Her eyes were darting about the room. Huddled up in small corners were couples, in one corner a shady figure who seemed more than keen to avoid much attention. To Hermione he seemed harmless enough. A group of three wizards were sat in the middle of the room, cheerfully drinking and signing. That's when Hermione spotted _him._

In the far corner of the room, by the main door, was sat Jasper with a young woman in her twenties. The woman was about twenty five and quite pretty. Hermione's stomach turned. The woman laughed at something Jasper had just said. He smirked at her in the same way he smirked at Hermione. Narrowing her eyes, the slayer watched the pair, unaware of the turn in conversation at the Professor's table. The owner of the Pub seemed to have worked his way over to their table collecting glasses and was held up in the discussion.

"I need you to block up that last passage Aberforth", Dumbledore instructed in a hushed voice. McGonagall looked at Aberforth curiously. Luna and Draco both picked up on the awkwardness between the owner and the professors. Particularly Dumbledore, which was uncommon.

"I'll do my best, but resources are limited you know. Blocking that entrance will require a fair bit of patience…. And a beautiful statue to put in front of the finished result… and that will cost galleons…" The owner replied.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. Dumbledore only smiled. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."Aberforth grumbled doubtfully. "Now! Any more news on the situation with the vampires?" Hermione's ears pricked up. She turned to look at the Professors table, tearing her eyes away from the intimacy between the vampire and the blonde woman.

The rugged inn keeper only shrugged. "Last I heard, you were bothering poor Yolanda about that lot?" He picked up a few emptied glasses. Hermione's heart pounded.

"_Yolanda__!"_ She gasped. Draco and Luna looked to their fellow peer confused. Hermione only shrugged and turned back to the conversation.

"Yes, indeed I was _bothering _her", replied Dumbledore with a guilty tone to his voice.

Lupin jumped to the headmasters defence. "I'd hardly say he was bothering her! He only asked if she could look in to this whole business about a Ministry delivery on the train. That doesn't necessarily involve the vampires!"

Aberforth leaned in to the table. "Bit of a coincidence if you ask me… Don't you think? Unknown object brought in to the village on _your_ Hogwarts Express, by the Ministry, and now all these Vampire attacks! The Ministry has been taken over! Everyone in the pub could tell you that! It's obvious. Hogwarts is just a pawn in Voldemort's games. You ought to be careful you know?" Hermione surveyed Draco's emotions carefully upon the mention of Voldemort. His eyes looked suddenly tormented. It seemed as though his mind was telling him one thing, and his morality another. Draco caught her staring.

"What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing". Why was he here? Really? If Dumbledore really had suggested that Luna and Draco follow him, surely there must be a purpose to his hearing this conversation. Perplexed, Hermione let her attention wander back to Jasper. He seemed happily unaware of her presence. He was moving closer to the girl. Hermione was curious to pick up on any sort of vampish tendency towards the girl, thankfully however, she detected none.

"Anyway, Yolanda has gone missing. No one has seen her in days…." Aberforth's voice trailed off. The professors looked to each other concerned.

"Perhaps", drawled Snape, "She has gone to London to track the source of the delivery? She is very dedicated in her work. That is why she was asked specifically to carry out this task."

Aberforth shook his head. "I doubt that young master Snape. She was last seen headed in to the forest. However, she does have a habit of wandering off. Let's just hope she returns… in one piece".

Hermione looked to Luna. Luna usually had something insightful to say on these occasions. Luna however only tilted her head and smiled. She was obviously just as clueless as the slayer was. It wasn't long before the Professors got up to leave. The students watched as they departed. Dumbledore, who was the last to leave turned quickly at the door and looked to their table. He smiled, and that ever so familiar twinkle in his eyes reassured them, that what they had just witnessed was for a purpose.

"Crackpot!" Draco murmured under his breath. "What was the point in any of this?" He didn't expect an answer, nor did he receive one. "I'm going to the bar".

Hermione and Luna watched him unaffected by his decision. "What's wrong with you anyway Hermione?" Hermione looked to the young Ravenclaw confused.

"What do you mean?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "You haven't taken your eyes off that guy over there now for ages". Hermione followed her line of sight. Beyond Luna sat Jasper. His hand was stroking the woman's cheek tenderly. Hermione cast her eyes away.

"I thought it was someone I knew, and I wasn't quite sure until now…." Her eyes met with Luna's. Luna knew that wasn't the whole truth, but refrained from pushing any further on the topic.

It was at that moment Draco returned to their table empty handed. "He didn't even look at me!" He complained. "I'm leaving", he resolved, and got up and walked towards the back door. "I'm never coming back here again!"

Hermione and Luna sighed before getting up to follow him. Hermione afforded herself one last look at Jasper, however he and the Blonde had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Hurt, Hermione left, following Luna and Draco, who were both up ahead. It was quite an unexpected sight. Luna was bickering on about something or other, while Draco tried his best to ignore it, all the while keeping his cool.

* * * Snape's Office * * *

Nigel had searched through every draw, cupboard and shelf. As far as he could tell the potion recipe he sought was not here. It had taken so long for him to look through everything and put it back in its exact position that the night had slowly dragged by. Maybe Trelawney _was_ a bit off in this prediction. There was no disappearing potion anywhere. Defeated, Nigel fell back in to Snape's chair. He removed his glasses and rubbed his sore eyes. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the long trek back up to his quarters. Just as he stood up, an ink splattered piece of parchment caught his eye.

'_Disappearing Potion'_

'_Gives the appearance of death for as long as desired, allows intractability of drinker and offers invisibility for approximately six hours'_

"Bingo!" Nigel beamed.

* * * Hogwarts Entrance – Some hours later * * *

"And that's when I realised that myself and Draco were actually invisible the whole time! That's why we didn't get served. We didn't even have to hide! How silly is that? I should've just thought of that before!" Luna declared proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course we weren't invisible. How did this Mudblood here see us?" He questioned pointing to Hermione. Luna frowned, contemplating an explanation. Hermione glared at Draco as he walked off smirking. "Stupid Ravenclaw!" He sniggered. "How on earth are you not a Hufflepuff?"

* * *

Please review. It means a lot to hear feedback and to know people are reading what you write.

Thanks


End file.
